Not A Second Time
by Moon Comix
Summary: Friends, that’s what Sonic needs. Trust, that’s what Sonic had. Music, that’s what Sonic’s about. His goal, that’s the one thing on his mind. And he won’t go back. Not a second time. Full Summary Inside, please PLEASE Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Not A Second Time Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Moon Comix: Here is the newest Story from MOON COMIX! Hello new time readers and hi to the everlasting fans!

Robin: please don't mind him; he ate A LOT of sugar!

Starfire: yes, he is, as Robin said, above the clouds on sugar

Moon Comix: CHEESE! HAIL THE CHEESE!

Robin: we should take over, Comix here doesn't own Teen Titans, except Sonic, Dark Reflections and Dark Reflections Songs and other things that aren't in the show

Starfire: he also wished to say that he does not own Maroon 5 but he does own the 'wik-ed' gwee-tar in it

Robin: don't even try to think about it

Moon Comix: WHO LET THE DOGS OUT!

Robin and Starfire: sigh

Summary: Friends, that's what Sonic needs. Trust, that's what Sonic had. Music, that's what Sonic's about. Sonic's the newest Titan and he has a good life, but he also has big secret. One that will ruin his life forever and his life is darkening with every step he takes towards his goal. His goal, that's the one thing on his mind. And he won't go back. Not a second time.

Robin: Enjoy!

A/N: This is in place of Season 5 and it's a few months after Trigon.

---

Four sets of footsteps pounded in the large puddles left by the torrential rain. One was ahead of the others, his footsteps softer than the others; the other three were about ten meters behind the other one. The first one, who was younger than the others, growled as he saw them out the back of his eye and spun round on the spot, his arms out in front of him, wrists together, and a determined look on his face. Facing him, the three others didn't notice what he was doing until they were basically in his face.

"TAKE THIS!" the boy cried and the air in front of his hands rippled. The men were thrown back, not too far, and one of them grasped their ears. By the time they had gotten back together, the one they were chasing had run on.

"Come on!" cried the leader, extending a long pole and running after, the other two followed.

The boy looked back; cursing at the fact they had regained their speed, and spotted what was ahead. He grinned and grimaced at the same time and jumped.

Water rushed around his entire body. Cold waves lapping over him, the currant pulling him under and it felt like the cold was slapping him in the face. His eyes then burst open and he felt the air in his face. It was a marvelous feeling but then he looked back. A big mistake. The three men were staring at him, growling and one of them threw something at him. The boy dived down and the item skimmed the soles of his feet, causing him to expel a couple of bubbles from his mouth.

Again he rose up for air and began to swim over to his destination, far away into the distance.

Back on the shore, the three men were discussing what had just happened, one of them with a worried voice.

"He will surely drown," one of them said, "we must leave him!"

"NO! He is heading for the Titans; we could head him off and capture him…. Or face the consequences!" cried the other with a scared sound to his speech.

"We will do neither. If we left him, he would reach the Titans and if we go after him, the Titans will surely stop us… they ARE powerful, even if they do not look it. I know from experience. We must report to the master," the last one, the leader, spoke and the other two had to follow suit.

They didn't look at the small figure of the teenage boy swimming in the lake. They didn't look back once.

---

"Stupid Cyborg and his non-non dairy waffles…. Now HE will be the one to pay, heh, heh, heh," a green boy with pointed ears and black hair was walking in the lounge, setting up his best prank yet. He was getting back at Cyborg for feeding him REAL waffles at breakfast, causing him to throw up in the bathroom. Beastboy knew that every Saturday morning, Cyborg would get up and play the Gamestation with his own controller. And when he did, the control would be stuck to his hands and make him smell like the rear end of a warthog.

"IT'S THE BEST PLAN EVER!" Beastboy cried in his mind, so not to wake the others and he was about to pour the glue over the back of the control when there was a great BANG at the door, "awwwwwwww man! ROBIN? DOOR!"

There was no answer, except for an exceptionally loud snore from Starfire.

"CYBORG?"

Again, no answer.

"STARFIRE?" Beastboy yelled, but was answered by a snore.

"RA….."

"Yell one more time and I will blow you out of the Tower," said the monotonic voice of Raven, causing Beastboy to jump.

"Oh… Raven! Heh, heh, heh, nice to see you!" Beastboy chuckled weakly, "oh look! The door! I'll just get that! Bye!"

The green boy ran as fast as his legs would carry him and when he was in front of the front door, he sighed and said, "man, does she had a temper. And who would be calling at three in the morning!"

The changeling pressed a button and the large doors opened, revealing nothing and no one. Beastboy was about to leave when he was hit with something, causing him to fall over.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!" he cried, before he saw movement in the water and a boy floating about half a mile away, apparently unconscious, "oh my god!"

Beastboy jumped into the water and swam as a dolphin to the boy, picking him up on his back and swimming back to the shore. He then tried to empty the boy's mouth of water, hoping he didn't have to use the CPR he knew. Beastboy was about to do the un-imaginable when the boy coughed and said three words.

"Help… me…. Please…." The boy managed before he passed out. Beastboy registered this and dragged him into the Tower, into the elevator and onto the couch. Then, he ran around the other Titan's rooms, knocking on their doors and getting them up.

When Starfire had been dragged out of her bed by the others, Beastboy explained exactly what had happened. Five minutes later, Robin nodded knowingly.

"So, he asked for help? It does sound a bit strange… so what do you guys think we should do with him?"

"We could lay him in the hospital, that way we can make sure he stays safe AND we can keep a watch on him," suggested Cyborg.

"And we could take it in turns of guarding the new boy," said Starfire.

"PLEASE! Can we help him?" begged Beastboy, on his knees, "and in turn, keep him?"

"I dunno," said Raven and Robin at the same time.

"We'll see what he wants when he wakes up," said Raven and walked away.

"But he might just be pretending and hack into our computers while we sleep," Robin said cautiously.

"No, dude, he seemed pretty sincere when he passed out," said Beastboy and started shaking the boy, "WAKE UP! WAKEY WAKEY! See, out like Raven's light bulbs."

Beastboy began to choke as a black ring appeared around his neck.

"I'm sorry," he croaked and he massaged his throat when the ring vanished, "koo, koo!"

"For that, Beastboy can take my shift in guarding," Raven said from the door to the bedrooms.

"DAMN IT!"

"You know what BB," said Cyborg, "for the glue prank you were gonna play on me, you can have MY shift too!"

"But Raven has a reason for me to do more than one shift!"

"Why thank you, friend Beastboy, for suggesting to take all of our shifts," said Starfire as she flew off to her room, followed by Robin.

"The least you dudes could do is help me move him!"

Cyborg held the new boy over his shoulder and carried him to the hospital, "here, I'll set the door to lock on the outside, thanks again BB!"

"I hate you all."

---

"WHAT! You didn't get him back!"

"We're sorry, master, he evaded us once again."

"SILENCE!"

One of them couldn't take it. The one that had wanted to go to the Titan's island made a break for the exit and then….. there was a bright flash of light and the cloaked man was on the ground, dead.

"Search his place!"

"Of course, master," said one.

"Do not fail me, or you will join him," was all the master said and the other two ran over the corpse of their fallen comrade, afraid they would end up the same as him.

---

The boy woke up in a panic. He was lying on a hard bed, not knowing where he was, and struggled to get out of the blankets and when he was out, he looked around. There were many machines that looked like they were used for medical things. And he spied a small mirror near the door, so, being a normal human, he looked at his reflection.

He had shoulder length brown hair with a bit of fringe which covered his blue eyes. His ears were barely visible because of his hair and he had a small, pointed nose. The boy was tall and had a thin, long sleeved t-shirt on his chest, over a white vest, and on his legs were a pair of jeans that were slightly faded. After finding his black trainers and putting them on, the boy picked up his sleeveless jacket and slipped it over his t-shirt.

The boy then walked over to the door and pushed on it. Nothing. There was no handle to pull so he looked for a control panel. He found it beside the door and after pushing a few buttons… nothing.

"Damn, that should have worked," muttered the boy. There was only one thing to do. He stepped back, put his hands out and concentrated. There was a noise, a few milliseconds of waiting and then the door exploded.

Outside the door, Beastboy woke up with a start, "LADIES! THE SIGNING ISN'T OVER! I mean, what just happened?" Then he saw the boy, "hey, you're awake! And you just busted our door!" Beastboy realized what had just happened and clenched his fists, ready to fight, "are you gonna try and kill me now?"

"Um… no," said the boy, scratching the side of his face, "how did I get in here?"

"Oh, so Rob was wrong… I'll go get the others, wait here, don't move and DON'T destroy anything." The changeling left a confused boy standing in the now destroyed doorway, only to pop back a second later, "remember I was right!"

Five minutes later, everyone was staring at the new boy, scaring him slightly, "um…. I AM a normal human you know… does anyone have any manners," he said this in a way that should have been more sarcastic but he was too tired to do that.

"So, you have no idea how you got into the tower?"

"No."

"Okay then!" said Beastboy, "introductions! I'm Beastboy, the lovable mean, green, changing machine!"

"Raven," was all the goth said, leaving the boy thinking that he had done something wrong.

"Hey, y'all! I'm Cyborg!" smiled the giant, metal man and the new boy shook hands with him.

"Salutations! I am Starfire, nice to meet you! Will you be my new friend?"

"Uh…. Sure, why not, can't have too many FRIENDS!" the boy yelled the last word when Starfire swooped down on him and pulled him into a back-breaking hug, "thanks, I just got that hip replaced."

Beastboy laughed at this with Cyborg but Starfire just let go and stood beside the other girl.

"And I'm Robin, how do you do?"

"Fine…. Thanks," the boy stared at Robin, a small smirk playing on his face but then the expression changed into one of recognition and shock.

There was a long silence before BB said, "so…. Who are you?"

"Yes! Please tell us who you are, where you came from and why you knew and preformed the ancient Tamaranian ritual of marriage?"

"What?" asked Robin.

"Covering yourself in water and sleeping in a pond!"

"Okay….. so who are you?" asked Cyborg.

"Oh, right!" the boy came out of his trance and rubbed the back of his head, messing up his hair, "could I tell you over a drink of water, or something?"

Robin nodded to Cyborg and the two boys led the way to the living room, followed by the new boy and the others. Cyborg opened the fridge and pulled out a small bottle of water, after moving some sodas and Starfire's Drink of Robnikch, throwing it to the boy.

The boy took a long drink and when he finished, he opened his mouth to tell his tail, "My name is Sonic, and I have a power, I love my power but I've hurt too many people in my past for me to be found by them," said Sonic and the others looked at him, amazed by this opening sentence, except for Raven who looked uninterested, "a couple of months ago I escaped from these people who were forcing me to work with them and ever since that time, I have been on the run. There were three of them, all in cloaks, and they all had weird weapons. Last night, I was in my apartment around midnight and the door burst open, the three guys came in and I had to jump out the window to get away. After climbing down the fire escape, I ran through the streets, they followed me, and I tried to use my power to throw them back but I got too tired. Later, I arrived at the lake that separates the mainland and your island and jumped in. I don't know how long it took for me to pass out, but with my last bit of energy I fired at your door. I fired again but I didn't hear it hit the door. The last thing I saw before I passed out was him," Sonic pointed at Beastboy, "then I woke up here. That's my story. But now that I think about it, I left some of my stuff back in my apartment, could you give me a ride?"

Beastboy was about to nod when Raven said, "you pass out on our front yard and now you think we're your chauffeurs! Whatever you want, I'm not going to be a part of it," she walked away to her room.

"Don't mind Raven, she's got issues," whispered Beastboy and Sonic sniggered.

"Yeah, we could take you to your apartment, but why don't you tell us more about yourself?" asked Robin.

"Dude, when we first met Raven, we knew NOTHING about her, let's just take him to his place!"

"Um… technically it's my old place," muttered Sonic and Starfire grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the rest of the tower.

"Come, friend Sonic, I shall take you on a tour of your new 'place'!"

"HOLD ON!" Robin jumped in front of the door, blocking the alien girl, "we don't know him!"

"Now Rob-Rob, we must help friend Sonic because he is in trouble!" smiled Starfire and Robin literally turned to jelly.

"Fine……….. Star-Star."

Starfire dragged Sonic through the door and Cyborg followed, saying something about showing him the security system.

"Uh…. What was that Rob-Rob thing about?" asked Beastboy.

"It's just a nickname…" said Robin, nervously.

"When Starfire calls him that, he turns to mush and she gets her way," came Ravens voice and she walked into the room, carrying her empty mug, "common knowledge Beastboy."

"Come on Rob-Rob, let's play some 'Mega Turbo Super Monkey Wrestling 3: Kick Your Tail'" smirked Beastboy and the two boys picked up the Gamestation controls.

One hour and three dead monkeys (all of them Robin's), Starfire and Cyborg returned to the lounge.

"And that concludes our tour," said Starfire and the three sat down on the couch, "what do you think, friend Sonic?"

"You have a nice place," said the long haired boy as he sat nervously, "um…. Can we go to my place now? I have some stuff that's really important to me there and if we wait too long, they'll trash it."

"I'LL DRIVE!" called Cyborg and Beastboy at the same time and the two raced down to the garage. The other four walked down at a slow pace to see Cyborg in the driver's seat and BB in the passenger seat, playing with the stereo system.

"Remember the deal, Cy," they heard the changeling say as they got nearer.

"Yeah, yeah, I can drive without you annoying me and I'll build you that moped," sighed the metal man as he tested the lights, to see if they were working.

"Score one for the green guy!"

Raven sniffed as Sonic walked past and Robin held the car door open for him, followed by Starfire. When Robin was about to say something to Raven, she interrupted him.

"I'm going no where with him," she said, "I'm staying here."

"Fine, but I just got that new Dark Reflections CD that you wanted installed," smirked Cyborg and he started the car, "see ya Rae!"

"Bye Raven!" called Sonic, not so loud because he was very tired but he was answered by a grunt.

"Do not mind friend Raven, she is….. complicated," smiled Starfire and Sonic just thought about the harsh look on her face, "she has had a….. how can I put this?"

"Bad situation with newbies," said Beastboy, after finding a CD he liked, "alright! Maroon 5!"

While Beastboy sang to one of his favorite songs, 'She Will Be Loved', everyone but Cyborg clamped their hands to their ears; the metal man in question turned his hearing off. After almost three minutes of terrible singing, Sonic tapped Cyborg on the shoulder and pointing into a street.

"There! Turn there!" cried the boy and Cyborg spun the wheel, "my apartment building is the one at the end."

In thirty seconds, Sonic was walking through the busted door of his old apartment, looking around at the wreckage.

"That's weird, the cops haven't been here yet," said Sonic and no one bothered to ask how he knew, "okay, could you guys help me look for a guitar, it's hopefully still on one piece!"

The apartment was small, but it looked as if it may have been cozy if it wasn't falling apart. There were sections of the carpet pulled up, tables in two pieces, chairs up-turned, a cracked TV and lots of ruined books. BB and Cy took the lounge and Rob and Star began to look in the study and bathroom, Sonic walked into the bedroom. He saw his bed that was cut in two, the drawers on the floor and clothes all over the place.

"Our search was unsuccessful," said Starfire as she floated into the room, "what is that, friend Sonic?"

Sonic hastily stuffed some black material and a strip of metal into a bag and turned around, a shocked look on his face, "um….. it's just a… a… blanket! Yeah, I've had it for ages."

Starfire smiled at him and flew back to Robin as Sonic blew a mushroom cloud of relief. Cyborg walked in a second later, holding a black electric guitar, "is this it?"

"YES! Thanks Cy! I can't believe they left it!" cheered Sonic and he clapped Cyborg on the back, "that's everything, unless…" Sonic trailed off as he stared at the drawers, his eyes widened as he saw a spark of gold, "thank God, it's here."

The others joined him in the bedroom and watched as Sonic picked up a small guitar key ring, "besides my guitar, this is the only material possession I care about."

Starfire looked at it, confused, "so… you cannot play the tunes on the miniature gwee-tar?"

Sonic laughed at this question, "no, Starfire, it's just for you to look at."

"Oh!" chuckled Starfire and they all began to laugh when there was a giant bang outside the window.

"What was that?" asked Sonic and Robin lead them all down the stairs. His question was answered by a second bang and sludge flying beside them, drenching the T-Car, "a mud monster?"

In the middle of a main road was a giant monster made completely of mud. It had no legs, it sailed along the ground on a trail of mud, it was extremely tall and had very long and very thick arms. Its face consisted of two large eyes and a very wide mouth, which was screaming.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" came Raven's cry as she flew into view, "take this!"

"She must have seen it on the computers," said Cyborg before running out into the battle, "BOO-YA!"

"Beastboy, distract the arms, Starfire, go help Raven, Sonic," Robin paused when he got to the new boy, "stay here, you're too tired."

"But I can help!"

"No, just stay here and… I dunno, play your guitar, just stay safe."

Sonic growled as the masked hero jumped into the battle, not bothering to slip the guitar over his head and play. He ran over to the T-Car, moved some of the mud from a door and placed his guitar inside.

"Titans, GO!" cried Robin and he jumped into the air, punching the monster and getting his arm stuck. He shoved his other fist into the thing in an effort to get the other one out, after that failed, he kicked it and groaned.

"Didn't you ever read 'Brer Rabbit'?" cried Cyborg as he shot at the place Robin was stuck, the mud gave way and Robin fell to the ground but was caught by Starfire. Raven then floated to the mouth and tried to seal it with her powers but was knocked away by a flailing arm. Beastboy caught her on his back as a pterodactyl and flew her to the top of a building.

"Everybody off!" chuckled the changeling as he changed into himself and took off as a humming bird. Robin was now standing on the ground, firing his disks at the monster, causing it to freeze and harden in some places but it did no big effect.

Cyborg grabbed a street lamp and threw it in the things face and shot it along with Starfire but the mud creature swung at them and threw them into a wall.

"Stay away from my city of residence!" cried Starfire as she flew from the wall through the creature. Everyone cheered at this, including Sonic, but the monster laughed and sealed the hole with more mud.

"Why won't it go down?" yelled Raven as she lifted up a few cars and threw them at the creature, only to get them thrown back at her. She set up a shield but was still thrown back from the force. Beastboy would have caught her but he was too busy with one of the arms, "help!"

"I got ya!" Raven found herself in Sonics grip, on the ground. She sniffed as she pulled herself up and flew back into the fray, "no prob!"

Starfire had picked up Robin and dropped him on a hardened place on the head. There, Robin had drawn out his staff and was hitting the creature's head and was soon joined by Cyborg's shots.

The mud creature had suddenly shaken his head and the two teens had flown off it, landing on the ground in a heap.

"I got the Sonic," said Cyborg, grinning.

"And I got the Boom," smirked Robin. They called Starfire over to melt a couple of street lamps over to form a bit of a semi-circular roof.

"SONIC…" began the two, running up the sides, "…BOOM!"

Robin unleashed one of his disks as Cyborg took a shot at it. The disk exploded, shaking the monster, but after the explosion there was another gigantic BANG. The smoke cleared and the five teens saw Sonic standing there, panting heavily and holding his hands out in front of him. Then they looked at the monster and saw a bigger hole in it.

"Keep blasting it!" called Robin and Sonic fired up again.

"GIVE ME MORE NOISE!" yelled Sonic and Beastboy changed into a whale, using its song to Sonic's advantage, "time to make things go boom!"

Cyborg shot at the hole before it could close with Starfire and Raven while Sonic charged some more.

"TAKE THIS!" cried Sonic and he threw his hands out in front, sending ripples through the air and causing all of the people standing by to cover their ears. The monster roared in pain as the blasts hit its mark and Beastboy hit it with his tail. Robin threw some more disks as the other four shot at it some more.

"We did it!" yelled a now human Beastboy when all that was left of the monster was a couple of puddles and the mess on the T-Car, "way to go Son…"

The changeling was stopped in his tracks as the boy in question's knees buckled and he fell to the ground. The last thing he saw before it went black was Starfire's worried face.

---

"Did you find anything new?"

"No, master, but we will hunt the boy down, even if the Titans are protecting him."

"You must find him soon, or I WILL destroy you."

---

"So you DO live," chuckled Beastboy when Sonic walked through the door to the lounge, "you feelin' okay, dude?"

"What? Yeah, I'm good," said Sonic, still feeling woozy, "we won, right?"

"Yeah, thanks to you," said Cyborg, watching TV, "you pack some punch!"

"What did actually happen?" asked Robin as Sonic sat down, "soda?"

"My powers convert sound into physical mass so the more sound I have, the more powerful the shot is! But it tires me out a lot… so that's one thing I need to work on, and sure" said Sonic, taking the soda that Robin threw to him.

"Well at least you have SOME control," said Raven before going back to her book.

"Don't mind her," said Beastboy, "you have something else to worry about…" all of the remaining Titans, spare Raven, smiled as Robin held out a small, yellow device.

"Welcome to the Titans!" cheered Starfire as Sonic looked at the communicator.

"We could use a force like you," said Robin.

"And I need a new test subject," smirked Cyborg as he gave the new boy a nuggie.

"And I need a new subject for my amazing pranks," laughed BB.

"Just stay out of my room," said Raven as she walked away.

Sonic felt crestfallen at that last remark and asked if he had someplace to store his stuff.

"Try your room."

"I HAVE A ROOM!" yelled Sonic

"Yeah, it's right next to the gym," said Robin.

"WE HAVE A GYM!" he cried as he rushed into the dorm area. He found a door with the words 'Sonic' etched into it and opened it. Inside was a large bed, a wardrobe, his guitar and the bag that he took from his apartment. Sonic walked forward and heard a crinkling under his foot, it was a folded piece of paper. When he opened it, Sonic found a couple of words written.

It said, "Welcome to the team."

"Wow," said Sonic, half smiling, "I'm a Titan."

---

Outside, on a high hilltop looking down on the bay, two cloaked men jumped down, ready to go after their pray.

---

Robin: there, the first chapter done

Starfire: I enjoyed it! But Comix got some things wrong! The Tamaranian ritual of marriage isn't sleeping in a lake, it's sleeping in SLUDGE!

Moon Comix: NO! Starfire got my sugar! THE WORLD IS DOOMED!

Moon Comix and Robin run out of room screaming as Starfire flies around on a sugar high

Moon Comix: for the record, I got the ritual right!

Robin: Don't forget to review or you won't get to see the next chapter featuring an interview with Beastboy and Cyborg…… that should be funny, but to read it, you need to review!

Moon Comix: do what the masked weirdo says!

Author's Note: Hello, it's the sane Moon Comix here. I'm just here to tell you about a competition I have set up for this story. There is a link between the story title and the chapter titles. They are all song names, whoever reviews and tells me the most information (name of band or performer who sang it) will get mentioned in the last chapter of this story. This applies to every chapter, except the last one. Have fun and good luck!

Comix out!


	2. Chapter 2

Not A Second Time Chapter 2: Rocking The Suburbs

Moon Comix: welcome back to the story! I'm your host and with me tonight, or morning, or afternoon, depending on when you're reading this…. But im with Beastboy and Cyborg! Nice of you to drop by!

Cyborg: No prob, y'all, we like hanging out in your tiny office!

Beastboy: yeah… it's cozy

Moon Comix: half moon eyes don't patronize me… anyway, what are your thoughts about the story so far

Beastboy: I like Sonic, he's cool

Cyborg: yeah, there was this one time, he taught me these things calls Squishies and what you do is you get those tube of tomato sauce, put it under a toilet seat and wait for someone to sit on it!

Moon Comix: THAT WAS YOU!

Cyborg: whoops

Beastboy: anyway, Comix doesn't own Teen Titans but he does own Sonic, that is his own creation

Cyborg: he also owns Dark Reflections and their songs, and anything else that's not in the show

Moon Comix: also, I own this cheese, it's good cheese and anyway, enjoy!

­­­­----

The sun rose at six o'clock sharp on the large stature of Titan Tower and one lone figure was sitting in mid air, on the roof. Raven was meditating, repeating three words over and over. The first hours of the morning were the best time for meditating; there was hardly any sound, hardly any movement, no annoying green teenager and no annoying new kid.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Nothing usually bothered her until ten, until now. There were footsteps coming up the stairs, this was strange, a stifled yawn and a noticing moan of interest.

"Mornin' Rae, you're up early," said Sonic, stretching his arms around him, as Raven groaned.

"I'm always up this early, do you know why?" Sonic shook his head, "BECAUSE IT'S PEACEFUL!"

Sonic was blown away from the yelling and Raven resumed her meditation. Sonic stood up, cleaned his ears and said, "are we always gonna have this early morning talk?"

"Not if you stop coming up here," said Raven and closed every sound off. Sonic just shrugged and walked downstairs. It was boring before everyone else was up, so Sonic just turned on the TV, the volume low, and sat with his feet on the table.

Sonic had been with the Titans for about a week and a half and he had only been on two missions, including the one that got him in the team. And he was still dressed in his clothes, his long sleeved t-shirt, his faded jeans and his sleeveless jacket. He was happy with the Titans, and he had a good relationship with most of them. Beastboy was probably his best friend in the Tower, Cyborg and Robin were pretty cool and Starfire was over-friendly. Raven, however, was still a problem, she hadn't said anything nice to him since the note she gave him. The new boy knew that she gave it to him and he thanked her for it, not that she noticed.

"I am the Evolution. I am all solutions," blared the TV. Sonic nodded along to the video clip of Dark Reflections, Raven's favorite Goth group, and he found them to be quite catchy. After the video finished, he walked into his room and brought his guitar into the lounge, not getting the amplifier that Cyborg made for him, and began to play some songs.

"How long have you been playing?" came a voice after about an hour and Sonic looked up to see Beastboy standing in the doorway.

"Couple of years," said Sonic, strumming a few chords, "but I don't know much." Sonic stopped playing and flicked the channels a couple of times.

"Hey, hey, hey!" cried Beastboy and Sonic looked up from his channel hopping, "you went passed my favorite song!"

"What, 'She Will Be Loved'?" asked Sonic and Beastboy nodded furiously, "why do you like that song so much?"

"Um… it reminds me of a girl I know… or used to know…" said Beastboy his eyes flickering slightly, "that's all."

"Oooh, girlfriend?" teased Sonic and he put his guitar down on the table.

"Yeah, you could say that…" said Beastboy, in a way that Sonic hadn't seen before, "she was the sixth Titan and, well… it's hard to explain…"

"Try me."

"Her name was Terra and she was kinda working as a double agent for Slade," Sonic's eyes widened at this but BB didn't notice, "he's a major bad guy, and betrayed us all. Yet we still went on a date… or half a date… but she was turned to stone whilst saving the city. We're still trying to bring her back," Beastboy finished telling the story, "that may be why Raven doesn't like you. You know, she might be worried that you'll turn out the same way."

Sonic laughed nervously a bit although the changeling didn't as the other three walked in, Starfire's hair in tangles, "greetings, friends! How was your rest? Did the sandman come and sprinkle his sleeping sand into your eyes?"

Sonic and Beastboy both groaned a 'not bad' as Cyborg sat down beside them. Robin and Starfire began to make breakfast and Cyborg fought over the choice of game to play with Beastboy. They only stopped fighting when Sonic yelled that they would play a game of cards.

After breakfast was made, Raven was called down and they all ate in near silence.

"Since we've just ordered pizza mainly, and all you've eaten is cheese, are you a vegetarian?" asked Beastboy, seriously.

"Nope, I'm a meat kinda guy," said Sonic and Cyborg pumped his arm up and down.

"Do you like pie?" asked Cyborg, his eyes wide.

"Yeah! I love it!" cried Sonic and Cyborg cheered again.

"He has to like waffles, he has to like waffles," chanted Cyborg as everyone continued their breakfast.

"This isn't bad, but we _need_ to have waffles some days!" cried Sonic and Cyborg jumped up, dancing about to music only he could hear.

"All the weirdness aside, what are you guy's doing today?" asked Robin and Cyborg sat down, going back to his breakfast.

"BB, Son and I found a cool new game shop and we're gonna check it out, anyone wanna come with?" asked the tin man and Raven muttered a 'fine'.

"Raven, I didn't know you liked games," said Robin and Raven just sipped her tea, ignoring him. Starfire finished her breakfast first and pulled Robin out of the door, running back for everyone but Sonic and Raven.

"So, what's up?" asked Sonic, trying to be nice.

"Nothing that concerns you," was the goth's reply, causing Sonic to smack his head into the kitchen top, "lucky there's nothing in there."

"Like that space in your brain saved for emotions?" retorted Sonic, sleepily, stretching his arms behind his head. Raven was momentarily shocked at the comeback but she regained herself.

"Does having that head of yours so high in the clouds happen to cut off the air supply to your brain?" asked Raven, proud slightly of this insult.

All that Sonic said before the others came in was, "not as much as that cloak does."

Raven's head grew to about eight times its normal size but she didn't have time to yell because Starfire cried out.

"Friend Sonic, we have a gift to give to you!" smiled Starfire and Cyborg held out a square, flat box.

"We all thought that you can't fight crime in your normal clothes, so we got you this," said Robin and Sonic opened the box while Raven stared out of the window. Inside the box was a white suit, a pair of fingerless gloves and a white hair tie. The boy laughed as he pulled it out, the gloves had black rings stitched into them on the back of the hand and they slipped onto his hand perfectly. The hair tie was white and had the word 'SONIC' on it and he tied his hair back into a ponytail, causing Starfire to giggle a bit.

"What?" asked Sonic, mocking offence.

"It is only that you look strange with your hair pulled back in the tail of ponies after leaving it loose for so long," giggled Star again and everyone else but Raven had to chuckle with her.

The suit was a white, full body suit with a red stripe across one of the shoulders.

"Thanks, guys, gimme a sec," said Sonic and he took the box into his room. A couple of minutes later, he came back into the lounge, dressed in his new crime fighting costume and he had his jacket over the top of it, "it's great! Fits perfectly!"

"We know, that's why we got it for you!" said Cyborg, "now, come on! We need to go look at some games!"

Beastboy grabbed Raven around the arm and pulled her through the door to the garage, followed by Sonic and Cyborg, playing 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' to see who drove them there. The large, metal man won.

"You cheated somehow!" cried Sonic as he buckled in the back with Raven, "and… anyone wanna trade seats?"

"No, I like playing with the CDs!" cried Beastboy but before he could put one on, Raven used her powers to play her Dark Reflections CD, "aww man!"

"Nice choice," smiled Sonic but Raven ignored him, "um… I'm not Terra by the way."

Raven's eyes snapped over to him at this, "who told you about Terra?"

"BB did, why?" asked a confused new kid, although he was glad she was talking to him somehow.

"So you know why I don't trust you," snapped Raven, "even _if_ I gave you that note, it was just a thank you."

"Don't make me 'Sonic' you," said Sonic, grinned yet his hand was snapped behind his back by Raven's telekinesis.

"Hey, hey! No fighting in the back of my baby!" cried Cyborg as the gothic band blared in the background.

"I am the Evolution…" sang the lead singer, Shadows, as Beastboy said, "Is that the only song they know?"

"No, it's just their best," said Sonic and Raven at the same time. They both glared at each other before sniffing and looking out their windows.

"Calm down! You both need to get along!" said Beastboy as Cyborg pulled into a car park, "we're here!"

"Hi!" said Cyborg and he handed some money to the woman letting him in, "even as celebrities, we still have to pay to get in the car park."

"Why didn't we just fly here or something?" asked Sonic.

"Because his 'baby' has some new feature that only he understands," said Raven, in her usual monotonic, sarcastic voice, "right Cyborg?"

"Yeah."

The large man turned off the engine, unbuckled his seat belt and all four of them walked over to the lifts.

"Hey, dudes! I've just realized something, Robin and Star are at home," grinned Beastboy, "_alone_."

"What do you think they're doing?" asked Sonic, clueless, as Cyborg and BB smirked.

"We can think of a few things!" chuckled the metal man as Beastboy made kissing sounds.

----

"So… what do you want to do?" asked Robin, sitting at one end of the couch.

"I do not know, we could take a walk in the park," said Starfire, sitting at the other end.

"I guess we could," said Robin, "should we walk Silkie?"

"Yes, he would love to slide along the muddy, rubbish laden walks of the side! I shall fetch his dragging strip!" cried Starfire as she flew off to get the worm.

"Dragging strip?" questioned Robin to himself, "um… leash?"

----

"This place looks like some guy's basement," said Raven as Sonic and Beastboy were marveling over some cards.

"Hey, what kind of costume is that?" asked the shop owner as he pulled on Sonic's Titans costume, "it looks like a cheesy Teen Titans costume!"

"Hey! I _am_ a Titan! And I have proof," Sonic pulled out his communicator and showed it to the guy, "so go and get me some gaming stuff."

"Don't let it fool you, it's LOADED with gaming gear!" cried Cyborg and he ran over to a stack of games, "hey, Rae! It has the new Nuclear Ninjas game!"

"That is _so_ interesting," replied the goth sarcastically as Sonic walked over to her, "what do you want?"

"Just checking," said Sonic and he walked over to Cyborg, "you think we can get anything?"

"Sure," a credit card flicked out of his arm, "just keep the tab under a couple of thousand dollars."

"Thanks! BB, WE CAN GET IT!"

'It' was a stack of games, followed by a new control and a headset and a pack of cards and a cheat guide and another control.

"You're not getting much, are you," said Raven and Beastboy stuck his tongue out at her.

"Can we take a look around?" asked Sonic, a small smile on his face, "outside?"

"I guess…" said Cyborg slowly but before he could finish, the only thing that was left of the pair was the things they had bought.

"Prepare to have a giant bill," was all that Raven said.

----

"Where have you guys been?" asked Robin when Cyborg, Raven, Sonic and Beastboy walked in, the latter two grinning like mad.

"Abusing our privileges," said Raven when Cyborg held out something to Robin. The masked man took it and his eyes widened when he saw it.

"YOU SPENT _HOW_ MUCH!"

----

The six Titans walked outside onto the road that connected the island to the mainland and Robin and Starfire's mouths fell open. Starfire was the first to recover.

"Um… friend Sonic and Beastboy, you spent all of your exchangeable paper?"

"Nope!" smiled Beastboy, as widely as possible. Obviously he was on a sugar-high, "we spent all of CYBORG'S EXCHANGEABLE PAPER!"

The two boys burst out laughing, Sonic on the ground, as Robin started going through the stuff they bought.

"Um… why did you buy THREE Gamestation 2s?" asked Robin yet he got no reply, "eight waffle machines! Twenty-Two packs of cards!"

"Son likes to loose one card so when we play solitaire, it annoys the hell out of people," said the green boy, before emptying a small packet of sherbet into his mouth.

"Twelve dinner suits, three dinosaur toys and what the heck is a Lemming?" asked Robin as the three remaining Titans began checking the stuff.

"A card of the baseball, two hoops of the basket, a lap-above…"

"Lap_top_," corrected Cyborg, "but why do you have subscriptions to a 'Save the Panda' foundation? Anyway, you have ten key rings, twenty two DVDs, eight and a half books and two mattresses."

"Impulse buys."

"_Another_ remote control, a CD, sorry, THIRTEEN CDs and the bottom half of a computer chair," Raven glared at the two boys.

"It was on sale!" protested Sonic as they found the biggest surprise.

"YOU BOUGHT A CAR!" cried Cyborg, his bottom jaw falling to the ground, "and it's nice too, BUT IT'S A CAR!" (A/N: Think of Sammy and Cash's car from 'Car Trouble' only better looking)

"I'm surprised you didn't see it," said Beastboy.

"Yep, state of the art Ferrari with convertible roof, airbags and padded, leather seats, V8 engine, the best money can buy," said Sonic, serious again, as he snapped over to the bonnet and rubbed it, "what do you think?"

"I think that if I was to cheat on my baby," said Cyborg, tears glistening his eyes, "I'd cheat with this."

"But that's beside the point!" cried Robin before Cyborg lifted him up and placed him in the seats, "the point is that… oh, yeah these chairs _are_ nice…"

"The point is that you spent _way_ too much money," said Raven and she used her powers to lift everyone out, "did you think you would get away with this?"

"No," said Beastboy as he pulled yet another bag from their giant pile, "we were gonna distract you with these brilliant presents!"

"Yeah, for Star we got a subscription to 'Mustard Monthly'," grinned Sonic and Starfire squealed in excitement.

"Is that even a real magazine?" asked Robin when Beastboy came over to him.

"Check the bill, dude, with Cy's credit card, we can do anything! But we got you this Slade punch bag!" the changeling pulled it out of the bag and Robin's attitude changed completely.

"Thanks, guys!"

"Cy, for the robotronic man, we got a Robosapian!" grinned Sonic and he pulled out the giant box, "limited edition!"

Cyborg's eyes widened at the sight of the near-human toy and grinned.

"And for the lovely Rae…" began Sonic but she interrupted him.

"There is _nothing_ you could bribe me with."

"Not even the limited edition Dark Reflections single 'Shadows of my Mind' AND a ticket to the new Metalica concert," smirked Sonic and Raven looked at the gifts held in front of her.

"But, these have been sold out for _ages_! How did you get these?"

"I have my ways that I haven't told anyone, not even the waffle iron," smiled Sonic and he was joined by Beastboy in laughter.

"Okay, you aren't half bad," said Raven and she flew up into her room, preparing to go to the concert that night.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have bothered," said Robin, "but I may need a new one of these by the end of the week!"

"Well, make sure you have enough room for this stuff," said Cyborg and he took his small friend up to his room.

"Wait," began Beastboy, his face drooping, "you're not gonna help us?"

"Negative!" hummed Starfire as she floated past them, "and you have my thanks for the mag-a-zin!"

"Man, we walked into that one!" cried Sonic as he opened a pack of sherbet, "and this stuff is great!"

----

"CY! MOVE THE T-CAR!" called Sonic from outside and the metal man groaned, "come on!"

"Fine, ya long-haired, noisy, formally nomadic…" mumbled Cyborg and minutes later, his baby was moved over so Sonic could drive in.

"Thanks man, sherbet?"

Cyborg refused and the two made their way up the stairs. Robin was pretending to listen to Starfire's extensive recipe for homemade Zakathian Mud Slurmpie, Raven was about to leave for her concert and Beastboy was sitting on the bottom half of his computer chair.

"Sonic! Let's go around the world! In a rowboat! Or by means of a marathon run!" cried the green teen and he jumped around the room, annoying everyone.

"Um… I think he ate a lot of sherbet," said Robin.

"Here!" cried Beastboy and he handed Sonic eight sherbet tubes, "eat! Eat! Eat!"

Whether he was force fed or he ate it willingly, we will ever know, but in minutes, Sonic was jumping about as mad as BB. The two giggled like mad and ran around the room, ending by running into the bedroom area.

"Um… are we gonna worry about them?" asked Cyborg as Raven walked down to the stairs.

She called back, "only if they go into my room. If they do, say your last words to them."

----

"Oh… my head," groaned Sonic as he lifted himself off his bed. He looked around his room and saw that Beastboy had put most of the newly bought stuff in there, "nice BB."

He walked through to the lounge; he was already dressed and was surprised to find Raven, "hey, Rae, how was the concert?"

"Great, thank you," said Raven and Sonic groaned again, "you were on a sugar high. And you kept us all up until three in the morning."

"The last thing I remember is my car," said Sonic as Beastboy walked in.

"Coffee! Gimme coffee!" cried the green boy and Raven fixed them both a mug each.

"This is only because you got me the tickets," said Raven and the two boys drank deeply.

"Much better," they said in unison and then both fell, their heads lying on the table, "ow."

The rest of the team came in and Starfire giggled at the two face down on the counter, "they groan like they have just been to a Tamaranian day of birth party!"

The four un-sugarized Titans went about, making breakfast and whatnot while the two remained face down, feeling like the world was put on fast forward and they were on freeze-frame.

"Why do I feel like I was hit with a semi-truck and then bashed repeatedly with a broken hammer?" Beastboy voiced his thoughts as Sonic groaned in return, "or why do I feel like Cy's just ran over me with the T-Car… eight times."

"That wouldn't surprise me," growled Cyborg and the two exchanged a glance before placing their head back on the table. Sonic tried to raise his head and saw Starfire trying to brush her un-tamable hair, she had two brushes (one in each hand) and Robin was holding her steady, blushing slightly.

"Uh… are you saying that we kept you up?" asked Sonic and Raven groaned, sipping her own tea.

"No, you were as quiet as Starfire's snoring," sighed Raven and Starfire shot one of her extreamly rare dark glares, "it's true, everyone can admit it."

"Robin, can you admit that my sleep noise is to the loudest volume?" asked Starfire, pausing from her battle with her hair to turn to the teen behind her.

"Um… no… not really… but it may be… I," Robin was blushing as he spoke and Cyborg burst into loud laughter, causing Sonic and Beastboy to clamp their hands on their ears.

"Please… the ears are not adjusted to actual noise!" whispered Beastboy and Cyborg blew into his ear, causing the green boy to swipe at the cyborg. Sonic took another sip of his coffee as Starfire's red hair was returned to it's normal glory. She swung it around herself, narrowly avoiding Robin's face, and she flew over to the kitchen.

"Friend Sonic, do you and Beastboy wish to join me in the park, I heard that there will be many children playing there, along with dogs barking, cats meowing, trees leafing and non-cotton candy stalls!" cried Starfire and Sonic began thinking, "Robin is joining me also."

"Star, two things, one: we should give you and Robin some alone time," said Sonic, winking at the masked hero, yet he was still hung-over, "and two: BB and I still can't think properly."

"Oh well," smiled Starfire and she dragged Robin out of the window, the boy yelling as the went.

"Be back before dark!" called Cyborg and then turned to the others, well, just Raven cause the other two were still a bit out of it, "I don't want them making out after dark. It might scare the children."

Beastboy laughed but ended up whining about a sore head and Sonic laughed at that, receiving the same fate. Raven picked up their empty coffee mugs and washed them before going into her room to meditate.

"Hey, if you're up for it, I'll play anyone at Mega Monkeys," said Cyborg but the two other boys groaned, "okay, your loss."

"Turn the damn volume off," said Sonic and he went to sip his coffee but realized too late that his mug was gone, "damn."

"That teaches ya," said Cyborg and he continued to play the game.

Meanwhile, Raven was sitting in her room, her mind clouded, so she decided to do what she always did when meditation didn't work. She picked up her new CD and placed it in the CD player. At first there was silence but after a couple of seconds, the words 'Shadows of my Mind' began to repeat over and over. Her mind listened to these words and she soon began to repeat them. Over and over. Until that was all she could think about.

Sonic and Beastboy had finally recovered from their hang over and had joined Cyborg in his game before it happened. Sonic and Cyborg had teamed up on BB but the green elf fought back and was about to win, too! But the door to the bedrooms exploded and black energy began to seep out, destroying everything it touched. They all stared at it then got into action mode, Cyborg blasting it a couple of times with Sonic and Beastboy was turning into an eagle, slashing at it.

"Wait, that Raven's powers!" cried Cyborg when their attacks didn't work, "BB, go get Robin! NOW!"

The green teen obeyed and he flew out of the window, leaving Sonic and Cyborg to find out why Raven was losing control. They ran to her room but found that it was a mess, torn apart by the ravage powers. Cyborg cried out when he heard something crashing against something else. When they got there, they heard crashing and saw the door being ripped off of Robin's room, everything inside flying out.

"May I?" asked Sonic and Cyborg nodded, "we're boned."

The two followed the trail of destruction, avoiding falling debris and they finally found the source. Raven was floating at the very bottom of the basement, screaming her head off but behind her shrieks of pain, the heard mumbling.

"Shadowsofmymind. Shadowsofmymind. Shadowsofmymind. Shadowsofmymind," was Raven's chanting.

"This is bad, Raven can't lose control of her powers," said Cyborg, "she might over use them!"

"Is that bad?" yelled Sonic and he destroyed a rock coming towards him.

"Yeah, if she over uses them…" Cyborg pause while he blew something up, "… she could destroy herself."

"What?" cried Sonic, stopping in his tracks and getting hit with a lamp, "she could die!"

"She doesn't know that, and I don't think she can know," said Cyborg, still focusing, "but we need to stop this quickly!"

"Why now? And why her?" asked Sonic and he rolled to the side to avoid Beastboy's bed.

"What's goin' on, man?" questioned Cyborg as he blew apart some stuff that flew at him, "will we need the others?"

"There's no time, we need to act now. Cyborg, throw me down there," said Sonic and Cyborg stopped shooting.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" asked Cyborg as something small hit him, "IT'S SUICIDE!"

"DO YOU WANT TO SAVE HER OR NOT?" cried Sonic as Raven cried to them.

"Shadowsofmymind. Shadowsofmymind. Shadowsofmymind. Shadowsofmymind," came Raven's chanting but over the top of it she cried, "Cyborg? Beastboy? SOMEONE? HELP ME!"

"Rae! Try to calm down," said Sonic as Cyborg agreed, "I'm coming down!"

"I CAN'T CONTROL IT!" she yelled.

"Okay man, one…" Cyborg grabbed Sonic by the waist.

"Shadowsofmymind. Shadowsofmymind. Shadowsofmymind."

"Two…" Sonic tensed up but got ready.

"THREE!" Cyborg threw Sonic downwards as hard as possible, the flying boy's face filled with determination.

"Shadowsofmymind. Shadowsofmymind. Shadowsofmymind," said Raven, "please!" tears were running down her face, "it hurts!"

Sonic landed on a slab of the ground flying upwards, propelled off onto a wall from which he jumped onto the ground. Cyborg was shooting everything, trying to stop them getting up towards him.

"LET HER GO, DAMN IT!" cried Sonic to no one in particular that Raven or Cyborg could see.

" Shadowsofmymind. Shadowsofmymind. Shadowsofmymind."

"Raven!" called Sonic, jumping sideways, "try and control yourself!"

"I CAN'T!" she cried and the power around her grew, "AHHHHHH!"

Sonic dodged some more slabs, got hit in the side by one but ended up behind Raven, "this might hurt… get ready."

He grabbed Raven around the head, one hand on each ear and cried, "I SEE THE SHADOWS OF YOUR MIND!"

They both glowed and there was a black spot inside of Raven. She screamed loudly as the black spot moved from her heart to Sonic's. He yelled until he couldn't hold on any longer, being thrown back into the wall. The blackness of Raven's powers disappeared and she fell to the ground.

"Raven!"

Robin jumped down and landed on the ground, helping Raven up to her feet. She got her breath before Robin was blasted away from one of Sonic's blasts.

"Shadowsofmymind. Shadowsofmymind. Shadowsofmymind. Shadowsofmymind," chanted Sonic as he fired his blasts around everywhere, "get it out somehow!"

Starfire flew down with Cyborg and Beastboy and they all circled Sonic, shooting the ground around him.

"Shadowsofmymind. Shadowsofmymind. Shadowsofmymind. Shadowsofmymind."

"I may have a spell, just give me a minute," said Raven, charging up her powers. Robin pulled out his staff, charging into the fray. The four Titans didn't attack Sonic but they tried to stop his blasts hitting anywhere.

"Don't come too…" began Sonic but before he could do anything, white rings formed around his hand and he punched Starfire, the noise of one of his sonic blasts echoed around them, "I can focus my energy around my limbs! Don't come too close!"

Robin helped Starfire up as Cyborg rolled to the side, shooting Sonic's feet. The supersonic Titan flew backwards but the thing controlling him hit Cyborg with a blast.

"Shadowsofmymind. Shadowsofmymind. Shadowsofmymind. Shadowsofmymind."

"I'm ready," said Raven and her eyes began to change into blackness, "Metrion, Sheek, Partilos!"

A black aura surrounded Sonic and he cried out in pain. Sonic blasts collided with magic but soon the thing was out and he fell limp to the ground. Raven was breathing heavily and she dropped to her knees. Beastboy and Cyborg ran over to Raven while Robin and Starfire checked out Sonic.

"Cyborg, take him to the infirmary! Quickly!" cried Robin and Cyborg climbed up the stairs with the limp boy on his back, "Raven, what did you do to him?"

"Something possessed us. Something that made us lose control of our powers," breathed Raven and she leaned on Starfire, "he should be fine."

"What caused it?" asked Beastboy.

"It must have been the CD you guys gave me, something came over me as soon as I played it."

"We need some answers from him when he wakes up," said Robin as Beastboy stared at Raven, his mouth half open.

----

"Hey, who turned on so many lights?" was Sonic's weary reply as he opened his eyes; almost a full day after Raven used her spell.

"We're trying to blind you, it's our secret plot," came Raven's sarcastic voice and Sonic looked over at her, "you have to stop passing out at the end."

"Hello to you too," said Sonic, sitting up with a groan, "are you okay?"

"You're the one we're worrying about," she said, a slight smile, "especially me."

"So… you don't hate me anymore?"

"It's hard to hate someone after they saved their life!" she smirked, "I knew time was running out, but why did you do that, why take it yourself?"

"I knew how, it was a quick way to stop _you_ destroying everything," he smiled, "and, you know, I care about you… as a friend… and I knew that you would have done the same for me."

"There's just one question, why was that CD cursed, was it chance?"

"No, you know the guys that were chasing me… They must have followed me, kidnapped the normal guy and pretended to sell it to me. I thought recognized the guy selling it to me and I was sure I heard muffled groans but I just didn't think that would be that open. It was my fault and you nearly…," said Sonic, his smile gone as he was about to reveal the secret to Raven's powers, but stopped himself in time, "destroyed everything."

"But I didn't, you saved me, and for that I'm truly thankful," said Raven and she stood up to give him some rest.

"I knew that space in your brain wasn't empty," said Sonic and Raven smiled.

----

"So, how long do you think this is gonna take?" asked Cyborg as they stared at the wreckage of the destroyed tower.

"Dude! You have it easy! I DON'T HAVE A BED!" screamed Beastboy, pulling out a couple of hairs.

"Don't worry, BB, I'm sure we bought one!" joked Sonic as he was back on his feet.

"If we work together, I'm sure it won't take that long," said Robin and he began to direct them in working, "Starfire and Cyborg, you lift the heavy stuff, Sonic and Beastboy, you try and find everything that it still in one piece, like weights and stuff, Raven, you help me take a look at the outside damage. Titans! Get to work!"

Everyone went their separate ways and after a while, Beastboy and Sonic were complaining.

"Oh man, why can't we hire builders and movers and architects and stuff to do this?" moaned Beastboy as he struggled to lift one of Cyborg's weights.

"You know," smirked Sonic, "I still have Cyborg's credit card."

The two grinned at each other and began to laugh evilly. The Titans were in for a rough ride.

----

Moon Comix: another chapter done!

Cyborg: if we say it was good, do we get pie?

Moon Comix: yes, every reviewer gets pie

Cyborg gets a computer and reviews

Beastboy: dude… you are one obsessed robot… and we STILL have your credit card

Cyborg: I want that back you furry little elf guy!

Moon Comix: BB, if you give it to me, I'll get _you_ a moped

Beastboy pupils turn into mopeds: deal!

Moon Comix: now, you reading this, you have to review or I don't update

Cyborg: review! I wanna see the interview with Sonic and Raven!

Beastboy: I would hate to see then do that interview before this chapter!

Moon Comix: anyway…. Please review and you will get your pie!

Comix Out!


	3. Chapter 3

Not A Second Time Boom Chapter 3: Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For

Moon Comix: yes, we're back! And here's SONIC AND RAVEN!

Sonic: Hey, Comix, how's the rash?

Moon Comix: HOW DO YOU KNOW… I mean THERE IS NO RASH!

Raven: um… what are we supposed to do here?

Sonic: I swear there is a rash!

Moon Comix: you're supposed to help me with the disclaimer and stuff, you also need to give comments about the last chapter

Raven: um…. I'm unhappy with the last chapter… there was NOTHING that provided me with blackmail (Sonic whispers something to Raven, who grins evilly) so how's that rash?

Moon Comix: THERE IS NO RASH!

Sonic: Comix doesn't own Teen Titans although he does own me… which scares me a lot… and there is a rash

Raven: he also doesn't own anything he doesn't own, such as movies and TV shows, like 'Lost' that just kicks butt and the Ghostbusters, he don't own that

Sonic: um… I like cheese (everyone looks at him) well someone had to say it!

Moon Comix: he does… I mean, I do own Dark Reflections and their songs but I don't own things that other people own

Sonic: I think this chapter will be cool… although I still know there is a rash

Moon Comix: THERE (he punches Sonic) IS (he punches him again) NO (again, he punches him) RASH!

Sonic: man is he cranky

Raven: break it up (throws cookies at them) Enjoy!

Sonic and Moon Comix begin to eat the cookies.

Moon Comix: who are you talking to, us or the readers?

----

"Beastboy, it'll be okay," said Sonic, rubbing the green teen's back.

"No, it's gone! And it'll never come back!"

"Friend Sonic is right, it is fine," said Starfire, chewing on something, "on Tameran, when this happens, we must drink the sludge of a Glorthbak."

"Pass, but I needed it!" cried Beastboy.

"Beastboy, there will be other last slices of pizzas," moaned Raven and the changeling began to cry anime tears.

"Yep, and when that time comes, I'll be there to steal it off of you!" laughed Cyborg, licking his fingers, earning everyone to glare at him, "what?"

"Not helping," said Robin as he put his feet up on the coffee table and switched the channel. The others joined in watching the giant screen while Beastboy continued to sob.

"It's strange how BB gets so attached to pizza," said Cyborg.

"Maybe it's cause it's the first vegetarian pizza we've actually ordered to the Tower?" smirked Sonic and threw Cyborg his credit card, "it's been hiding from you for three weeks!"

"You better be ready to pay this," growled Cyborg and Sonic began to laugh.

"Put it on my tab," sniggered the newest member and Robin chuckled with him. Raven just smiled and rolled her eyes as Starfire played with some fluff she found on Robin's cape and Beastboy stopped sobbing and was now cheering on someone in the TV.

"Yeah, anyway, your car needs gas," said Cyborg, "I took some for my baby!"

"You owe me, man," said Sonic and he jumped over the back of the sofa, getting himself a soda, "I'm going out to the mall tomorrow, you know, just checkin' it out, anyone wanna come with?"

"I would love to venture to the mall of shopping," cried Starfire and Robin instantly agreed too, "shall we all go?"

"Nah, me and Cy gotta do some stuff," grinned Beastboy and Cyborg gave him a nuggie, "hey, hey, hey! Your hands are metal, dude!"

"You should have been in a terrible, life changing accident and had to have your limbs, bones and vital organs replaced with metal and computers!" laughed Cyborg and Raven answered Sonic's question.

"Yeah, I'll come, I need to visit the antique book store," said the goth and Sonic beamed, "now you need to get your guitar for the guitar lesson your giving Beastboy." Both Sonic and Beastboy gaped at her but she just replied with, "I can read minds, remember."

"Why were you reading my mind? Think you might enjoy it?" grinned Sonic and a book controlled by Raven hit him in the back of the head.

"No, _that_ particular power randomly activates itself," smiled Raven, "now, before I find out more things, get lost."

"Come on BB, you want this lesson or not?"

"HE BETTER BE PAYING YOU!" yelled Cyborg and he grabbed the remote from Robin, "too slow Rob-Rob!"

Meanwhile, Sonic and Beastboy were sitting in the sound commander's room, the former with his guitar in his hands.

"Now, the guitar has six strings, the first one is the thinnest and the last one is the thickest so when I talk about that first string, I mean the thinnest string, okay?"

Beastboy nodded and Sonic continued, "the first string is the highest and the last string is the lowest. To make the notes on the string higher, we move out fingers down in between the frets. Now the notes are E, B, G, D, A, E from the first string to the last, you got that?"

"Yep! Now, what tunes can you play, dude?" asked Beastboy and Sonic grinned.

"You have any music?" said Sonic and Beastboy ran out of the room coming back with a CD, "don't tell me."

"I don't have the sheet music, but can you listen and play along?" the green teen questioned and Sonic put the CD in his player, "track 5."

'She Will Be Loved' started and Sonic listened for a bit, not playing at all until the song had played half way through when he started the song again and strummed along with it.

"Yeah, this is pretty simple," said Sonic as he turned off the CD player, "in the first verse, there are only three chords, Dm7, Am7 and C and you play it like this." Sonic played it slowly so Beastboy could understand and pointed out how to hold the chords, "you give it a try."

Beastboy tried and almost got it, trying to make the chord changes and Sonic laughed, "yeah, I was like that when I first learnt! Let's stop for now and if you want to play, just ask… or steal Cy's credit card again!"

The two laughed as they walked out of the room back into the lounge, "how'd it go?"

"How many strings did BB break?"

"Why is it that paper defeats rock in battle?"

"None!" cried Beastboy, throwing a book at Cyborg, "it was great!"

"Robin's teaching Star 'Rock, Paper, Scissors'?" asked Sonic and Raven nodded, "want me to do something about it?" Raven nodded again, "want me to call you Rae-Rae?"

Raven scowled as a book flew at Sonic's head, controlled by her, "where do you get them!" Sonic walked over to Starfire, who was looking confused and was using one hand as scissors to cut her other hand which was paper, and Robin, who was face down on the kitchen counter, probably crying.

"But the rock could simply rip the paper, could it not?"

"Hey Starfire, look! A bunny!" cried Sonic, pointing out of the window, causing the alien, with wide eyes, to cry out in glee and fly to the window.

"Glorious! The only way we see the Fluffy Tailed Bunny on our planet is in the Endangered Zoology Park! I cannot believe they amount in masses on this planet!"

"My god, she is an alien," said Sonic in amazement and Beastboy slapped his own forehead.

"You only just found out!" cried the green boy and he burst out laughing, "dude! I found out that Star was an alien after I asked her to pass me a fork!"

"What'd she give you?" asked Sonic, interested.

"A chicken wing."

Everyone but Starfire and Raven burst into rounds of laughter. The goth stood up and said, "I'm going to meditate."

"I'll tell you what time we're going to the mall tomorrow later, Rae-Rae," said Sonic and he caught the book that was flying at him, "too fast for ya!" The thing he didn't see was a shoe flying at his head.

Raven grinned to herself as she listened to Sonic's cries of pain, and lots of cursing and swearing. Sonic threw the shoe onto the other end of the room and, still swearing, sitting on the couch again, Starfire following him.

"So… Star, why did you come here? I mean, to Earth?" asked Sonic and Starfire thought about her answer for a few seconds.

"Well, my planet had been at peace for two years and the Grand Emperor, my father, was on the throne. However, my sister was around the galaxy, flying from place to place when…." Starfire was cut off by an explosion came from outside.

The five looked at each other and everyone but Sonic rushed outside, the teen went to get Raven.

"Raven, there was an…" began Sonic but Raven grabbed his wrist and dragged him along the corridor, "whoa!"

"I heard it, come on!" said the half-demon and they both ran down the hall, Raven levitating them out of the window. Outside was not good. Robin and Starfire were going in for a close-up assault while Cyborg was firing from a distance. Beastboy was circling the group as an eagle. They were fighting with two cloaked men. Sonic gasped and clenched his fists.

"Rae, you wanna get revenge on the guys that made you lose control?" grinned Sonic as they landed.

"Sure," said Raven and she threw a couple of large boulders at them. They grunted and rolled to opposite sides, one of them throwing down a small explosive to Robin's feet. Sonic ran into the battle, throwing punches at one of them, kicks at the other.

"What do you want?" cried Sonic as he connected with one of their faces, "why here, why now?"

"We want you," said one with a very familiar voice to Robin, "of course, why else would we be here?"

"Maybe for me?" said Robin, no one attacking anyone now, "or to find a way to get Terra back, or for Raven? Or maybe some new plot of destruction!"

"Robin," asked Starfire, "whatever are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about…" Robin, quick as a flash, pulled out one of his birdarangs and threw it at one of the men's hoods. The man yelled as it hit and the hood fell off, reveling a very familiar sight, "… SLADE!"

"We have been discovered, remove the cloak, Karth," said Slade and the other man did so, showing the world a heavily scarred face, "congratulations, Sonic, and you too Robin, you have won this battle…"

Karth completed the sentence in a deep, heavy voice, "… but we will win the war!"

Karth pulled out an equally scarred hand and dropped a smoke bomb at their feet. Everyone coughed but Starfire recovered first, chasing after her prey. The two men were running along the edge of the island to a speed boat but Starfire fired at their feet, causing Karth to trip up slightly. Slade got in the boat and threw one of his bombs at the princess so Karth could get up and when both men were in the boat, Slade started the engine, driving off into the distance. Starfire was about to fly after them when Robin placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Leave them, Starfire, they aren't worth it," said the Boy Wonder and the six Titans went inside, Beastboy fighting with Sonic about what movie to watch.

"'The Animal'!" said Beastboy, waving his hands frantically around him.

"'School of Rock'!" yelled Sonic and he jumped up and down like a little baby wanting a toy. Starfire giggled at this display and Cyborg split the two arguing boys up.

"SHUT UP! We're gonna watch… 'Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones'!" said Cyborg and the two boys jumped on top of him, bringing him to the ground. Raven used her power to lift them all off each other.

"Don't make me make you watch 'The Ring' again," threatened the dark girl and they all shut up, agreeing to watch 'Lost' on TV.

"Man, this has been one weird night," said Robin as he shut the door behind him.

----

"FRIEND ROBIN! AWAKE FROM YOUR SLUMBER!"

That was the first thing Robin heard the following morning. He yelled and jumped out of bed, hitting his head on the roof.

"That hurt!" he moaned as he noticed Starfire standing in his room, "AH! STAR! What are you doing in here?"

"I was merely sent to wake you… and I must admit that you look… strange out of your uniform…" said a blushing Starfire as Robin hastened to cover up his vest and boxers, "I shall leave."

"Why did _she_ come in?… oh man, THE GUYS!"

Outside in the lounge; Sonic, Beastboy and Cyborg were doubled up with laughter and Raven was shooting them looks of annoyance.

"Where is he?" asked Raven as the boy in question, now in his usual clothes, walked through with Starfire.

"Um… Star? Could you not talk about what you just saw?" mumbled Robin and they both blushed.

"Robin, I will never ever tell anyone else about the fact that you wear teddy bear underpants," whispered the red haired girl and they joined the others.

"Can we go now?" asked Raven and Sonic shook something in front of her.

"I'm driving," he grinned manically and led the way to the garage, Beastboy and Cyborg waving bye.

"Great, let me finish my will before we go," smiled Raven and she got into the passenger seat, "Robin was right, there are nice seats."

Robin helped Starfire jump into the back seat (there were no back doors) and she helped him in when it was his turn. When everyone was in, Sonic started the engine, put the CD player to almost full blast and drove out onto the road.

"I wanna live in a world of peace," sang Sonic and Raven, the former at the top of his voice, the latter in the back ground. They all laughed when Starfire tried to sing too but didn't know the words so burst into one of her planet's songs.

"You know, none of you can sing," grinned Robin as they turned a corner. In a few minutes, they were in the car park of the shopping mall and Starfire flew out of the car, dragging Robin out enthusiastically.

"MEET US AT THE FOUNTAIN IN AN HOUR!" called Sonic as he locked up his car and made sure no one could steal it, "what happened to Cy's car will not happen to mine!"

The two friends walked into the mall, trying to avoid the press and screaming fans, not that there were many today, just a couple of young kids that wanted their autographs. When they got in, they were greeted with a large fountain in the middle of the floor, surrounded by shops, stalls, flower beds, vending machines, stairs, escalators, lifts and the kitchen sink!

"They should really get rid of that," said Raven as they walked past the kitchen sink, "it puts me off a bit."

Sonic walked beside Raven as she led them to the book shop she wanted to see. She had to drag Sonic away from a toy store, saying they can go back and see it later, "but they have the new Teen Titans action figures! I wanna see what they've made me look like!"

"Later, now come on! I want to get there before they sell the books I'm looking for," said Raven and she dragged him into a small shop in a far corner, filled to the ceiling with books, "here we are."

"Don't worry, Rae, I'll make sure no one gets your books," said Sonic and he pretended that he had _very_ large muscles, flexing his arms around. Raven chuckled and spotted the shop owner, walking over to her.

"Hello Agetha," said Raven and the girl smiled at her, "how are the books?"

"Raven! How's my best customer? And the books are fine, but there was a robbery two days ago, they only stole one book but it was _very very _hard to come by," said Agetha as she shook her head.

"Oh well, I'm sorry, but is the book I ordered in yet?" asked Raven, taking off her hood, "or is that the one they stole?"

"Oh no, no, no, no! Your book just came in yesterday, I'll get it for you," Agetha walked into a room behind the counter and came back with a very old looking and very thick book, "here you go, dear, that will be $500 please."

"$500! THAT'S A RIP OFF! WHO WOULD PAY $500 FOR A BOOK?" yelled Sonic, causing everyone to jump.

"I would," said Raven and she gave Agetha five $100 notes, "thank you and please ignore my friend, he's just an idiot."

"All men are, dear," said Agetha and the two Titans walked out of the shop.

"Raven! There's a pony riding machine! Can I go on it, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!"

"… Agetha has a point."

----

Starfire was shifting through some clothes as Robin stood nervously outside. Of course it was a woman's clothes shop and Robin was begging, in his mind, for the alien to hurry up. He spotted a bench and sat down on it, humming to himself as a boy, about eighteen years old, spotted Starfire.

"Hello," said the boy, sliding over to her, "what's up, babe?"

"Um… are you referring to me or the pig?" asked Starfire, confusing the boy but he shook out of it.

"You, girl, how 'bout we meet up sometime? Like now?" grinned the boy and that got Robin annoyed.

"Star! There you are! Come on!" said Robin to Starfire and he pulled her away. He then turned to the boy, "she's with me."

"Oh, sorry man, I didn't know!" The boy was shaking and eventually ran off and the two Titans walked away.

"Robin, what was wrong with that boy? He was calling me 'Babe'. Isn't that a pig?" wondered Starfire and Robin blushed.

"Hey, look, a…" he shuddered at this, "another clothes shop."

Starfire squealed in delight and floated over, dragging Robin with her.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" muttered Robin.

----

"All set, Cy?"

"All set BB!"

The two Titans laughed manically and the metal man pulled a rope tighter. Beastboy stared at what they had created.

"Dude! This perfect! When the others come in, they trip on the rope, pulling a lever and dropping the motor oil…"

"Which then drops the chicken feathers and the flour!"

The two burst into laughter again when the alarm went off.

"What is it?" asked Beastboy as Cyborg checked the computer, "something big?"

"Yes and no, Mumbo is wrecking a museum. Stealing paintings and stuff," said Cyborg and they ran out of the door in unison. Until they felt something on their feet, "we ran into the rope, didn't we?"

"Oh yeah."

The two fell to the ground and felt as they were pelted with oil, flour and, of course, the feathers.

"Well this sucks."

----

"Okay, we can go into the toy shop," muttered Raven and Sonic yelled in joy. He was the one dragging Raven and they were both standing in front of a group of Teen Titans toys.

"Wow, they got me right!" grinned Sonic as he held up the box containing a miniature version of him, "my compliments to the toy maker. Hey look! It's you!"

"Oh joy," she said, smiling none the less, "have you seen the other new ones? They made one of your car."

"WHAT!" he cried and picked up a box with a red car in it, "they got it all wrong! It's black, it's a convertible, it doesn't have a 'T' on it and IT HAS FOUR WHEELS!"

"I'm sooooooo sorry," smirked Raven and Sonic threw it over his shoulder, "take a look at the bad guys."

"Hey guys, what are you doing in here?" asked Robin as the two walked in.

"Was your venture around the mall of shopping successful?" asked Starfire before she spotted the toys, "Robin! Beastboy and Cyborg have been shrunken and placed in tiny, plastic boxes!"

Sonic and Robin began to laugh, "no, Star, they're just toys. Look, there's one of you."

Starfire looked at her toy version and began to laugh. They all enjoyed looking at the various toys. Robin held up one, "look, a toy of Red X, I wonder when they made this one."

"Red X!" Sonic's eyes widened, "they got him right too!"

"How do you know about Red X?" asked Raven and all eyes turned to Sonic, "we haven't faced him for almost half a year."

"Cyborg showed me the… um… mission files! Yeah, I read all about him," said Sonic, "hey, is that a boat!"

The other three followed Sonic outside when a green bird flew in front of them, turning into Beastboy, "dudes and dudettes! We have a problem! Mumbo's attacking the museum."

"Okay, Skippy, we're on the way!" joked Sonic, back to his normal self and they all ran out to the car park. Cyborg was waiting there in the T-Car, "Who's with me?"

"I'll go with you," said Robin, "Raven, you come too. You three can go ahead of us and attack him, okay? Titans, go!"

Sonic squealed beside them in his car and Robin jumped into the back. Raven teleported into the passenger seat and Sonic drove off after the T-Car. If someone were to look out their window into the main street of Jump City, they would see two of the most famous cars in that city driving at full speed, one behind the other. They drove like this until they arrived at a large cross-road, Cyborg turned to the left and Sonic turned to the right. They could see Beastboy waving at them as they drove away. The sound master couldn't help but laugh at this and put the radio on full blast.

"You have to make sure to get there _after_ the others, otherwise our plan won't work!" yelled Robin over the noise.

"What's the plan?" shouted back Sonic and Robin grinned.

"Just let Cy handle that."

"Was it just me or was Beastboy covered in chicken feathers and motor oil?"

----

"This one's suitable!" cried Mumbo as he bewitched a large painting to dance around the room before shrinking into his sleeves, "and these!" There was an explosion from behind him and he growled as he saw who was there.

"Yo Mumbo," yelled Cyborg, "time to go back to the costume shop!"

Beastboy changed into a mouse and ran towards the masked magician, changing into a rhino at the last minute, hitting Mumbo in the chest. Mumbo just exploded and candy went everywhere, confusing the now human Beastboy.

"Huh?" he realized what it was, "CANDY!"

He began to chow down but after a few bites, the candy exploded. Mumbo appeared behind him and tripped the green teen over, "don't you know that Warheads aren't good for you." Beastboy stared at a tooth of his that had just fallen out, tears welling up. As soon as he finished the sentence, a barrage of starbolts flew down on him and threw him into a newly empty wall (Mumbo had already stolen that painting). Cyborg charged at him but Mumbo pointed his wand at a nearby statue.

"Marble Darble!" he cried and the statue transformed into a bunch of marbles, tripping the giant man over. Mumbo then pointed at Starfire and the next the she knew, she was sitting beside Robin in Sonic's car.

"Star! What are you doing here?" asked Robin as she glanced around.

"The Amazing Mumbo pointed his magic stick at me and I ended up here," explained Starfire. Sonic shook his head and continued to drive.

Back at the museum, Beastboy was carrying Cyborg as a pterodactyl and he dropped him behind the magician. The metallic man punched Mumbo and the blue-skinned man flew over into the wall again.

"Boo ya!" yelled Cyborg but he was attacked by a flock of doves, "HEY! HEY! GET OFF ME!"

Beastboy sighed, cracked his knuckles and attacked Mumbo as a gorilla. Mumbo used one hand to open his sleeve and pulled out a large banana. BB's ape reflexes caused him to stop and munch away on the fruit. Cyborg ran at Mumbo, covered in dove droppings, and shot at him. Mumbo just grinned and said, "Presto Reverse-o!"

Cyborg's shot flew back into his gun, his gun changed back into his hand and he began to run backwards, "what the hell?"

Meanwhile, Sonic had parked his car and watched as Raven and Starfire ran into the museum. Robin stood next to him, "so… why are we here and not in there?"

"Because we need to get Mumbo tired, plus last time we faced him, I turned into a monkey… and if he does that to the others, we'll still be here to stop him," explained Robin and Sonic began to whistle, "so….. You like Jump City?"

"Yeah."

"It's a good place, I used to live in Gotham," said Robin, "you know, I helped Batman."

"Oh yeah, the Boy Wonder," said Sonic, grinning, "say something."

"Something."

"No! I mean a Batman/Robin catchphrase!"

"What! No way, I swore I would never say them again," said a panicking Robin, both of the boys were ignoring the grunts, groans and explosions coming from the museum, "don't make me do it!"

"Come on, just say it! I'll stop annoying you, I'll tell you one of my secrets," pleaded Sonic and Robin sighed, "YES!"

"Fine," Robin took a deep breath and cried, "Holy Mashed Potatoes with Cheese Batman!" Sonic burst out laughing and was holding on to his car to stop him falling over. Robin just stood there, staring at the teen in front of him, "are you quite done?"

"Yeah, okay, here's my secret… the secret is that I know that you're _very_ gullible!" Sonic burst out laughing again and Robin stood there, staring at Sonic again, "I haven't used that in years but it still works! Heh, heh, heh… Robin!" he looked at the clock in his car, "it's time we go in!"

"Holy Mashed Potatoes with Cheese! You're right! Come on!"

Sonic followed the Boy Wonder, still laughing, into the museum to find Cyborg running backwards yelling for them to stop it, Beastboy trying to hit Mumbo as an elephant, Starfire was constantly dodging exploding flowers and Raven was trying to enchant things to throw at their foe.

"We came in at the right time, huh?" said Sonic, grinning and flexing his arms.

"Yeah, we did, ready?" asked Robin, also grinning.

"Set?"

"GO!" Robin and Sonic both yelled out at the same time and jumped into the fray, Robin had his staff extended and Sonic had a 'Sonic-Fist'. Robin tripped Mumbo up with his staff and Sonic punched Mumbo back up. Before Mumbo had time to cast another spell, Robin had thrown an Ice Disk and froze Mumbo's wand arm. Mumbo raised his other hand and pulled off his hat, creating a vortex.

"Oh no, not again," mumbled Raven, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" the hat was covered in Raven's spell and flew into the wall, exploding into millions and millions of tiny black spores.

"Well, it worked before, you can't blame this magician for trying, can you?" said Mumbo, grinning sheepishly but he broke out of the ice and said, "Box-o Mix-o!" Sonic growled as he was surrounded in a long box. The front came on and they heard his screams of 'IT'S DARK!' then three saws came and lodged themselves in the box. Starfire cried out but Mumbo was right behind the box and kicked the bottom part out, threw the top part over the other side of the room and pushed the other two away. The front part of each box opened and Sonic moaned. Mumbo, however, cried, "Now there are nine Titans!"

"Great, my head is here and my legs are there!" said Sonic's head and shoulders. His body had been separated into four sections. His head and shoulders in one, his chest, arms and hands in another, the top part of his legs in the third and his feet and shins in the last box, "can somebody help me up?"

"Two down! Four to go!" said Mumbo gleefully and he pointed his wand at the wall and said, "Alakazam!"

From the wall sprouted chains and they wrapped around Raven, covering her wrists, ankles, mouth, waist and chest. She struggled with them but they were too tight and she just gave up, leaving the others to beat Mumbo.

"I shall place you in jail!" cried Starfire and she flew at her opponent, firing starbolts at him. Mumbo just flicked his wand lazily and they flew back at the Tamaranian princess, hitting her in the chest, causing her to fall to the ground, "Argh!"

"Star!" cried Robin and he ran over to catch her. As soon as he did, however, Mumbo pointed his wand at him and a blue beam flew out of it. It hit both of them and in an instant they were on a rotating wheel.

"Now here's _my_ style of Wheel Of Fortune," grinned the magician and he pulled out a handful of knives, throwing them at the rotating Titans. They were both screaming their heads off as the knives hit the wheel near their faces. Beastboy, as a mouse, crept behind Mumbo and changed into a tiger, clawing at Mumbo's back. Mumbo growled and ran out of the museum. All of his spells wore off as he got further away, except for Sonic, who was still in many different boxes.

"Has anyone seen my tooth?" asked Beastboy as he was running has hand over the floor before turning into a bloodhound and sniffing the floor. Cyborg reached over and pulled him to where the other Titans, save Sonic and Raven, were so they could talk.

"Okay, Beastboy, I need you to go after Mumbo," said Robin and Beastboy's face lit up.

"So I get the T-Car!"

"No, I need that," said Cyborg and he walked out to his car, twirling his keys around his finger.

"The R-Cycle?"

"I'm using that," said Robin.

"Sonic's car?" asked Beastboy.

"NEVER!" called Sonic as Raven lifted his head onto his body and pulled his legs over, "and I'm driving that."

"So I have to fly! But it gets tiring!" moaned Beastboy and was about to change when he was called out by Cyborg, "what is it Metal Man?"

"You're driving on what I call," Cyborg pulled out a grey moped, "the B-Ped Mark 2"

Beastboy's face was streamed with tears of happiness, "you dudes are the best friends ever." Beastboy got on the moped, took his moped helmet, goggles and scarf from Cyborg and revved the motor, said, "don't wait up!" and drove off after the magician who was on a flying carpet.

"Man, he loves that moped," said Sonic as Raven opened the door to the box and Sonic stepped out in one piece, causing an unseen crowd to applaud, "thank you, thank you! I'm here 'til Thursday, try the chicken!"

"Right, Beastboy has Mumbo tailed. Now we set the plan into action, Raven and Starfire, follow from above. Sonic, you follow Cyborg, let's go!" cried Robin before he pushed a button on his belt. Cyborg got into his car and Sonic did too as Starfire took off, Raven following her into the partly-cloudy sky.

"So what are we doing?" asked Sonic as he watched the R-Cycle zoom round the corner, un-manned.

"Just follow Cyborg," said Robin as he put on his helmet and raced off in the direction the bike came in.

"WHY WON'T PEOPLE TELL ME ANYTHING!" cried Sonic as Cyborg drove off, "sometimes I feel like leaving," he started his engine, "but I couldn't live without them," and drove after the blue and white car.

----

Beastboy put his foot flat on the floor with the accelerator under it and he sped up, almost directly behind the magical carpet, his scarf flying behind him, "this is so cool!"

"Damn, that green guy's following me," said Mumbo, slightly annoyed, "I wonder if he can stand balloon counterparts?" The magician pulled a couple of _very_ long balloons and blew them up until they were about as tall as a fully grown man. Then, in about three seconds, he had twisted and turned them until they were a giant balloon elephants, "now I know why people ask why I don't do kid's parties!"

Mumbo smirked as he threw the elephants over his shoulder and laughed out loud as he heard Beastboy hit them. Or, Beastboy, seeing the balloons before he hit them, turned into a bear, slashed at them, they exploded into bits of rubber and he turned back into his lovable human self.

"In your faces giraffe thing-ys!" cried Beastboy and he leant forward to go faster. This only angered Mumbo more.

"THEY WERE ELEPHANTS!" cried Mumbo, "ARE YOU BLIND?"

"No!" called back Beastboy, "but you are!" Mumbo scoffed, but that was before he slammed, head first, into a parked truck, "and once again, the day is saved by Beastboy!"

As he was performing his victory dance, Mumbo tried to stand up, waved a white flag and fell back down again. Raven and Starfire landed as Cyborg and Sonic parked behind them. Robin came down from a building, staff out, and yelling a battle cry. When he landed and saw Beastboy, standing with one foot on Mumbo's chest, and Sonic and Cyborg holding his hands up for a victory sign.

"I missed it, didn't I?" said Robin and Beastboy grinned cheesily, "You did this all by yourself?"

"Yeah, dudes! You should have seen me! He was like," he put on a high pitched voice, "'ha, ha, ha' and I was like," he put on a deep, macho voice, "'take this' and he was like 'no almighty Beastboy, don't totally total me!' and I was like 'okay, I'll just throw this truck on you!' and I did that and you guys showed up! IT WAS SO COOL!"

"It was a fluke, wasn't it," said Robin and Starfire nodded, "thought so," people had heard of the recent battle and now press were flooding in, "okay, media faces on!"

Beastboy's expression changed into a very cheesy grin, Starfire lifted one bent leg up and was smiling with wide eyes, her hands clasped together beside her cheek, Cyborg had his normal eye closed and one of his hands in a 'thumbs up' position, Robin put on a tough-guy attitude and Raven began to pout and look bored. Sonic just stood there, having not developing a media face yet.

"And we are here live after another victory for the Teen Titans! What would Jump City do without them? I'm Lois Lane, reporting," said a news reporter and she walked up to the team, "who delivered the final blow this time? Raven with her magic? Cyborg with his tech? Or new-comer Sonic and his sound waves?"

"Actually, it was Beastboy," said Robin, "he was leading the chase and he got to Mumbo first!"

"Thank you Robin," she moved onto Sonic, "now Sonic, you are the newest Titan… can you give us some dirt?"

"What kind of dirt, cause if you want the stuff on the ground, you'll have to come and get it from the Tower," said Sonic and a few people laughed, including a fake laugh from Lois.

"You better watch out Beastboy, you may have some competition," smiled Lois, "I mean relationship wise."

"Oh… right… Raven isn't looking, and, sorry guys, Starfire isn't free," all the men in the crowd moaned, "now for the girls… Robin… is taken," many women moaned, "BB is… still in love," a couple of women moaned, "and Cyborg is attached to his car, plus I think he has a thing for someone" the rest of the women moaned and Sonic looked disappointed, "hey! I'm available! I'm looking!"

"Aha, ha, ha! Sonic, you are a joker," laughed Lois, "I'm Lois Lane, Daily Bugle News, now back to you in the studio Clark."

The Titans spent a good hour signing autographs and having pictures taken of them, at the end, Beastboy did a mini-reenactment of the chase through Jump City. It was late when the crowd went away and Sonic was still disappointed.

"There, there dude, I mean. When the Titans began, I had _no_ female, or male, fan base, now look at me! I'm beating Cyborg AND Raven!" said Beastboy, still grinning, "I'll see you guys at home, I'm gonna ride around." He took off on his moped, goggles, helmet and scarf back on, before anyone else could say something.

"I'll supervise him," said Raven and she flew into the air, "don't go into my room!"

"I'm going back to the Tower," said Cyborg, "who's coming with me?"

"Not me," said Sonic, "I'll pick up some pizzas on the way, okay?"

"Um… Star and I are going on my bike," said Robin, nervously, "she doesn't want to fly."

"Why don't you just take my car, the roof comes up," said Sonic, grinning and Robin hit him with his staff.

"I am sorry, friend Sonic, but I prefer Robin's R-Cycle than your car with the coming up roof," said Starfire and she opened the boot to Sonic's car and pulled out a pink, flowery helmet.

"How did that get in there?" asked Sonic, "and what happened to the body!"

"So long!" cried Starfire as Robin drove off, "we shall return soon!"

"How long do you think it's gonna be before he tells her?" asked Sonic, jumping into his car and pulling up to the T-Car, Cyborg rolled down his window, "it's pretty damn obvious."

"Well, all I know is that I lost a bet with Raven and Beastboy about a year ago," muttered Cyborg, "anyway, see you later, man."

Cyborg drove off and Sonic followed until they came to a junction, Cyborg turned left to the Tower and Sonic turned right to get to the Pizza Parlor.

----

"Hey, look at that! It's Beastboy! And he has a moped!" cried a teenage girl and she dragged her friend over to Beastboy, who was getting off his moped, "um… hi. My name's Chanel and this is my friend, Bernie. We are, like, your _biggest_ fans."

"Really! Dude, that rocks! So, you wanna get a drink or something?" asked Beastboy and the two girl's eyes shot open, "yes?"

"Of course! We would _love_ to have a coffee with you," said Bernie and the three walked over to the nearest café and Beastboy ordered two coffees and a soda, "what's it like in the Titans?"

"It's like, the coolest job in the world except you don't have to work!" said the green teen and the two girls said 'cool', "and we have unlimited pay! It is the best life in the world."

"We would love to join… but we don't have any powers," moaned Chanel.

"I could, you know, 'inform' Robin of you guys," said Beastboy, as Raven rolled her eyes, he was flirting with them. Not what she needed at the moment.

"You would do that for us?" cried Bernie and Beastboy nodded.

"Anything for my number one fans," said Beastboy, shooting them a smile. Raven decided it was time to intervene before he did anything stupid, so she did the thing she didn't want to do. She landed in front of the table the two girls and BB were sitting at, "Raven! What are you doing here?"

"I've found a cure," said Raven and Beastboy's manner changed entirely.

"Oh my god! I got to go, girls, I'll see you later," Beastboy grabbed his goggles, helmet, scarf and keys and ran to his vehicle. Raven flew above him as they made their way to the Tower.

----

"Yeah, I'd like five pizzas. One Vegetarian, one Meaty Supreme, one Cheese, one Ham and Pineapple and one with Anchovies, pepperoni, pickles, cotton candy and mustard," said Sonic, speaking into the intercom at the Drive-Thru Pizza Palace, a queue of people behind him, "all large."

"Would you like fries with that?" squawked a voice, probably a teenager with lots of acne.

"No thanks, oh, but can I get an extra bottle of mustard?" asked Sonic as the person behind him honked their home, "and a block of cheese?"

"Move it!" cried the guy behind him from out of his window, honking his horn so that everyone else would.

"Excuse me for a second," said Sonic and he got out of his car, thumped the bonnet of the car behind him so it popped up and pressed a cable inside, making the car horn stop instantly, "now just SHUT UP!"

"What did you do to my car, superhero boy!' cried the guy in the car.

"I just shut you up," said Sonic, leaning in through his window, "and I would close my mouth until I begin to order if I were you." Sonic then walked back to his car and said into the intercom, "that's all thanks."

"Please drive up to the next window, that will be $60.54 thank you," said the voice.

"Thanks… and annoy the person after me. You know, keep on asking if he wants stuff like pickles and candy… if you do, I'll give you another ten bucks," Sonic whispered the last bit before driving up to the window.

"Here are your pizzas sir," said the teenager from the intercom.

"Here is you money and here is your tip," said Sonic, winking. The teenager winked back and said into the intercom 'would you like your pizza pickled?'

"Man I love this place."

----

"When there's something bad, in your neighborhood, who you gonna call? Teen Titans!" sang Cyborg as he polished his baby, "when there's some bad guy, and he looks no good, who you gonna call? Teen Titans!" He then dropped his cloth and began to dance, the same dance that he saw on 'The Simpsons' last night, "do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do! Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do! When there's…"

"Nice moves," grinned Robin as he pulled into the garage, Starfire giggling behind him. Cyborg just froze, with one leg slowly lowering through the air, "are you giving lessons?"

Cyborg turned around, still very slowly, "how long have you been there?"

"Well, considering you didn't close the garage door… we saw the whole thing!" laughed Robin, Starfire getting off the bike and both of them taking off their helmets. Cyborg began to mumble threats to both of them and closed the garage door, going back to polishing his car, "you and Raven should get together and do a Christmas play."

"I'LL GET YOU ROB-ROB!" screamed Cyborg as Robin grinned a sly grin as he shut the door behind him, "that stupid, point-y haired, five foot tall… oh, hey BB. Why home so soon?"

"Dude! Raven said she found a cure! I gotta fid out what it is!" said Beastboy, rather rushed, as he parked his moped and ran up the tower steps.

"That's gr…" began Cyborg but the door was shut before he could finish, "I hope it's real this time…"

-----

"I like pizza! Do, do, do, do, do, do!" sang Sonic, "I like pizza! Do, do, do, do, do, do! I LIKE PIZ… HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, JERK!"

A green car streaked out in front of Sonic and turned sharply into the road Sonic was driving along. Moments later, a couple of police officers ran around the corner.

"Sonic! We're so glad we found you, that man! He just hijacked a truck carrying zinothium and stole two tubes! Could you get it back for us?"

"S… sure, I wouldn't be a hero if I didn't," said Sonic and he handed the police the pizzas, "just keep these warm for me and don't eat a piece. I'll know and then I'll be after _you_!"

Sonic drove ahead, turned around, skidding and chased after the green car. The man inside saw Sonic in the side mirrors, growled and pushed the accelerator down to the floor of the car, "take dis kid!" He pulled out a gun and shot back, trying to hit the tires of Sonic's beloved car, but Sonic swerved and the bullets fell harmlessly into the ground. Sonic narrowed his eyes as he sped up and was soon behind the man in the green car.

"Hya!" cried Sonic as he jumped out of his car and onto the other one, kicking the man in the cheek. He grunted as Sonic put on the hand break, skidded to a halt and pulled the keys out of the ignition, "don't try this at home!"

Sonic heard the sirens of the police cars coming and saw what the man had stolen with eyes of yearning. When the police arrived, they saw Sonic jump out of the car with the man and they heard him say, "I got the perp, but not the loot; he must have gotten rid of it."

"That's okay, thanks for the help, Sonic," said the police officer who was holding his pizzas, "here you go."

"YOU'RE GIVING HIM THE PIZZAS! HE'S A CRIMINAL!" cried one police officer, one that Sonic recognized, "he and his Super-Freaks of friends have been destroying the city and we've let them! For all we know, they could be in league with all the supposed 'villains' and we…"

"Hey, you're the guy that did that interview about how we're the bad guys!" said Sonic, "is that your car?" The guy nodded slowly and Sonic walked over to it and heard small traces of sound coming from the radio, "how 'bout I give you a boost?" Sonic placed one finger on the car radio and grinned. Suddenly, the volume of the radio increased dramatically, so loud it made the bonnet explode. Everyone just stared at him, but a couple of people laughed, and when the officer in question was about to say something, Sonic was already driving off in his car.

----

"So, what did you find?" asked Beastboy anxiously, as he stood outside Raven's room, "when can we bring her back?"

"I have found a cure, yes, but I won't use it," said Raven, pushing the green teen back, "not ever."

"But why?" cried Beastboy as Sonic turned the corner, "You told me you had a cure, now tell me what it is!"

"Would you like someone to die to bring Terra back?" asked Raven, quietly, "because to use the spell, someone has to."

Raven turned back into her room and shut the door behind her, leaving a stunned Beastboy. Sonic used that moment to approach him, "hey, man, pizzas here, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," said Beastboy, wiping his eyes with his arm, "you got my vegetarian, right?"

"What's wrong?" asked Sonic, much more serious, a side that Beastboy had never seen before, "tell me."

"Well, sniff, you know how I told you about Terra…" said Beastboy, "well, she's stone, you know, and, dude, we've been looking for a cure and Raven said that, sniff, the only cure we've found, she wouldn't use it." Beastboy began to walk to the living room, more tears forming on his face, "I just miss her so much…"

Sonic watched his friend go and when he had turned the corner, Sonic knocked on Raven's door. The dark girl opened her door, expecting to see the annoying green boy but opened the door to the sound master, "what's wrong with BB?"

"You know Terra, right? He's just worked up about that," said Raven, "I take it pizza's here?"

"Yeah, hey, could I take a look at the cure he said you found?" asked Sonic, innocence in his voice.

"Sure, why not?" asked Raven and walked backwards to let him in, "just put it back on the shelf when your done." She opened a book to a page and handed it to him, "mine's the cheese, right?"

"Yeah, just leave a couple for me, 'kay?" said Sonic as Raven left the room. He read down the page, his eyes widening when he read it, and he turned the page to read to practically the bottom of it. He turned around, to check if anyone was coming, and ripped the page out of the seam. Leaving no trace of the page even being there.

"Sonic, come on! Pizza!" called Cyborg from down the hall.

"Comin' man," said Sonic and he put the book back on the shelf, running out of the room before Raven finished his pizza.

----

It was two in the morning and a black figure was typing on the main computer in Cyborg's room. The person was completely silent except for the tapping of keys and the clicking of the mouse.

"Yawn! Who's there?" called Cyborg as he woke up and turned on his shoulder light. The figure closed what they were looking at, turned around and jumped upwards to the roof. Cyborg walked over to the computer and took a look at what was open, "why was BB looking at his file this time in the morning?"

Cyborg shut down the computer and walked back to bed as the figure jumped down silently and walked away, the information they needed in their head.

----

"You got it, then?" asked the mighty leader of the group as Karth and Slade knelt at the foot of his throne, "you have the goal?"

"Yes, lord, we shall start the operation soon, but sadly the Titans discovered our identities," said Karth and the leader growled. The leader summoned over a rock with his powers and crushed it in his hand.

"Time," he said, "_your_ time is seeping through you as this sand is seeping through my hand. Use what little you have left wisely."

----

"Come on, Son, we need to get up," said Beastboy, shaking his friend awake. Sonic groaned as he rolled over to stop Beastboy waking him, "Raven's in trouble!"

Sonic shot bolt upright and looked around frantically, "where is she? Is she okay?"

Beastboy was trying to hold in his giggling, "Dude, are you easy to fool!"

"I'm gonna kill you, now get out of my room," said Sonic and the metamorphing Titan walked out, "I hate when people use me or my friends like that."

"Sorry, I was up all night, I think I had too much coffee," apologized Sonic.

"Sonic, we've been called to guard a shipment of zinothium as it comes into town," explained Robin at breakfast as Sonic sat down, fully dressed, "Red X may attack, so that's why we've been called." Sonic's eyes widened, Raven noticed, as Robin said this but she shook it off and continued to drink her tea. When everyone had finished, Robin stood up and the others followed suit, "we'll go now, in separate groups. Cyborg, you take the front of the truck, Starfire, you take above. Beastboy and I will take the sides and Sonic can take the back with Raven, okay?"

Everyone nodded and walked down to the garage together. They all got in their separate vehicles and drove off to where the truck was. When they got there, the truck driver nodded at them and they got into formation.

"Want the music on?" asked Sonic as he drove with Raven. She just shrugged so he turned it on low and watched the truck in front of him, "don't they have police for this?"

"Red X is smarter than most normal people," said Raven, "_much_ smarter if normal is Beastboy."

Sonic laughed at this but stopped as he looked to the side, "crap, I saw something move. You can drive, right?" Raven nodded and Sonic pulled over to an alleyway, "keep following the truck, I'll take whoever is trying to steal this stuff."

Sonic pulled over and got out of the car, Raven taking his spot, "good luck," she said. Sonic just winked at her and ran after the pursuer of the truck.

It was a few boring minutes before the side of the truck was hit by a red blur. Raven heard Robin growl and throw something so she flew over to where their leader was fighting his foe.

"X!" cried Robin, "how did you get the belt?"

"How else? I stole it back," said X, calmly, "and it's nice and boosted, too."

"What did you do to Sonic?" asked Raven, powering up a spell, "if you hurt him…"

"Oh, the sound guy, yeah… he's hanging on some wall," said Red X, "now, who wants to guard the truck first?"

----

Moon Comix: another chapter done!

Sonic: so… the cop was actually a gremlin?

Raven: don't ask, just do not ask

Moon Comix: please review

Sonic: or the next chapter will not go up

Raven: also, for every review given, one Titan will be saved

Sonic is hanging over a tub of acid while Moon Comix cackles evilly

Sonic: man is he mean

Comix out!


	4. Chapter 4

Not A Second Time Chapter 4: Losing It All

Moon Comix: now, here they are, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg!!!

Robin: thank you, it's a pleasure to be here tonight

Cyborg: hello everyone in da house!

Starfire: may I sing my planet's national anthem?

Moon Comix: how long is it?

Starfire: only 18,000 verses

Robin: only?

Starfire: yes, that is the shortened version

Cyborg: please tell me that every verse is only one word

Moon Comix: ahem!

Robin: oh, right, Comix doesn't own Teen Titans

Starfire: but he has purchased possession of Sonic

Cyborg: and Dark Reflections and their songs

Moon Comix: thanks guys, and girl, last time I didn't put in a disclaimer, I got sued for eighty-six cents!!!

Cyborg (sarcastically): oh, the horror

Starfire: oh, that is the use of sarcasm!

Robin: someone help me! I'm stuck in a room filled with crazy people!!!!

Moon Comix: and on an author's note, when Beastboy has transformed and he has lines, he's thinking them to himself. He's not like Garfield the Cat… or is he…

All in the office: ENJOY!!!!

------

"So, who want's to guard the truck first?" asked Red X as he fired a couple of 'x's at the leader of the Titans. Robin jumped up, pulled out his staff and swiped at the masked enemy. X just jumped down past him and ran into the wreckage of the truck, passing Raven and Beastboy in the attempt. Starfire flew down as Cyborg pulled up in his car, stepping out.

"Come on," said Robin, growling, "I thought he was gone but now he's stolen from me twice! And this time he's not getting away."

Robin led the assault on Red X. X was sorting through the many crates, trying to find the zinothium. The people sending the substance were smart, placing multiple crates as decoys while only one held the prize. X opened another crate and was about to open another one when he was hit with a birdarang. He grunted and threw a random gadget at Robin. He swore under his breath when it missed and Robin lunged at him with the staff but Red X just caught it in his hands. The two men struggled with the staff as starbolts rained around them. Raven tried to lift them apart but they were struggling too tightly so she told Beastboy to ram them as a ram. Red X and Robin both saw BB coming and they both jumped apart.

"So, Titans, you gonna try again? Or am I going to finish this quickly?" asked the masked villain and he motioned for Robin to come at him. The masked hero did so and soon it was a free-for-all fist fight with feet and weapons included.

"Yo man, this can't be good for Robin's health," said Cyborg as he blasted at X with his sonic cannon, "all this anger, it's just sad…"

"Now, if this is the best you can do…" said their enemy and he fired an x at Cyborg's feet trapping him instantly, he then fired one at the weapon to block it up, "… then I'll just have to find new playmates!"

"We're still not finished, dude, we haven't even started," said Beastboy and he transformed into a gorilla, trying to hit X. X jumped over the towering mass and kicked him in the back and firing another weapon to fix Beastboy to the wall.

"Take this!" cried Starfire as she dropped Robin behind Red X. Then the princess and the leader kicked their opponent at the same time. Red X growled in pain and kicked round in frustration, knocking them both back. He then fired at Starfire and she was pinned to the floor by many small xs and kicked at Robin again. Raven flew over to him and fired a few boxes at Red X. They all hit their mark and Red X launched himself at Raven. As he came to punch her, they locked eyes and Red X missed, allowing Raven to kick him in the back into a box. He moaned as he got up but chuckled as he picked up the zinothium.

"Well, chuckles," said X to Robin, "I guess I win this round, see ya at round two!!!" And before anyone could do anything, he had teleported away.

"Wait! Where's Sonic?" yelled Beastboy, still struggling with his binds, Raven ran out of the truck.

"I'll find him, you wait here and get them out," said the spell-caster and she took off. She flew above the area until she saw a speck of zinothium coloured red. She flew down quickly and soon came to Sonic covered with zinothium, "well, are you okay?"

"Yeah, now that my knight in shining armour has come," joked Sonic as she bewitched the stuff to come off him, "thanks."

"Make that knight in blue cloak," corrected Raven and they ran back to the others, who had just gotten out of the sticky situation themselves.

"Come on, let's go get some pizza," suggested Cyborg but Robin shrugged him off, "or not."

"You guys go, I'm going back to the Tower," said Robin and he hopped on his motorbike and zoomed away. Starfire looked at the others and sighed.

"I shall be the one to help friend Robin," said the Tamaranian and she flew off, "you should purchase the pizza and consume it!"

"Come on, I'll buy," said Sonic and he whispered to Cyborg as he went passed him, "can I borrow some money?"

----

"Sonic has the ball, dodges Beastboy, shoots, the crowd is silent and… GOAL!!! THE BUZZER HAS SOUNDED AND SONIC HAS WON!!!" Sonic pretended to blow kisses to a crowd of people as Beastboy grumbled, "aww, come on, B, it's just fun!" Sonic and Beastboy were standing on the roof, which had been turned into a basketball court, playing a game.

"Yeah, but you don't have to rub it in, dude," said Beastboy as he motioned for Sonic to pass the basketball to him, "come on, one more round."

"No way, man, I cream you every time," said Sonic as Beastboy took a shot and Starfire came up the steps with Robin.

"Who is shoving cream up their nostrils?" asked Starfire, nervously, "for I have never done it! I especially did not preform the cream in nostril ritual when I first arrived on Earth! Oh look, a butterfly!"

"So, who wants to play?" asked BB, passing the ball to Robin, "please! Sonic's really good and I wanna beat him, dudes!!!"

"Who's better than Beastboy?" asked Cyborg as he and Raven came up onto the roof too.

"Do you need to ask?" said Sonic and Raven at the same time and they both grinned at each other. Now that everyone was on the roof, Beastboy got an idea.

"Dudes! Why don't we have a game! Three on three," said the shape-shifter and everyone considered it, "ok! I get Cyborg and Robin!"

"Oh man! I'm stuck with the girls!" moaned Sonic as they both glared at him, "I mean," his voice changed into a rather immature voice that made him sound like he _really_ liked the position, "I'm with all the girls! We'll beat you into the ground!"

"Correct! And then you shall be the ones to hand over the green paper to mend the ground that we have forced you into," called Starfire as Raven and Sonic sweat-dropped, "did I state wrong?"

"Um… I think it was an expression," said Raven, monotonically, "so… no one will have to pay for anything."

"Come on!" said Beastboy, trying and failing to spin the ball on his index finger, "let's play!"

Cyborg stood in the middle of the roof, the ball in his hand, and he threw it up for Robin and Sonic and the former knocked the ball to Beastboy who had just turned back into a human from a bird and caught the ball, running up the pitch, dribbling the ball. The green teen took a shot from outside the key and smiled as it was about to go into the ring but Raven's magic blocked it and threw it to Starfire, who caught it and cheered in glee yet she dropped it. Cyborg caught it, stuck it in his cannon and shot it over to the goal hoop. It circled the rim once and fell in.

"GOAL!!!!!" cried Beastboy, jumping up and down.

"Boo ya!" cried the goal scorer as he hi-fived Robin, "beat that!"

"Okay, you wanna play rough," Sonic's eyes narrowed, "you'll get rough." Cyborg threw the ball up again but this time Raven flew up and slapped it to Sonic, who caught it, blasted Beastboy with his powers, leap-frogged over Robin and slam-dunked it into the hoop at the other end, "I think I beat it!"

An hour later, both Titan teams were drawing at 50 points each and everyone was tired, but they still needed to finish it. Cyborg threw the ball up one more time, Sonic and Robin going at it again, the leader slapped it to Cyborg who passed back. Robin ducked under Starfire, dodged some of Raven's magic and leapt for a slam-dunk. But Sonic had other ideas. He jumped up, grabbed the ball and flipped over Robin, dribbling it down the court and sliding under the ursine Beastboy. He was about to score when one of Robin's nets surrounded him, swearing and cursing. As Raven got him out, Robin passed to Beastboy who threw it down the court, Starfire intercepted and passed to Raven who passed to Sonic. The sound master caught the ball and leapt at the ring, Robin trying to catch him. But it was too late. Sonic pressed the ball through the hoop as Cyborg called the end of the game. Starfire and Sonic jumped up in glee and Raven smiled to herself before Sonic came up to her and gave her a _huge_ hug yelling, "WE WON!!!" About thirty seconds later, Sonic realised what he was doing and put Raven back on the ground, "well, um… good game." Both Titans were blushing and when everyone was staring, Raven walked downstairs.

"Preferably, I would have enjoyed meditation," said the goth and Beastboy and Sonic watched as the others followed her down. When everyone was gone, Beastboy punched Sonic on the arm lightly, laughing.

"Dude! You like Raven!"

"What!?! No! I do _not_ like Raven like that!" said Sonic, defensively.

"You dig her dude!" laughed Beastboy, throwing the basket ball at the hoop, "Sonic and Raven, man, I'd hate to imagine the kids from that combination." He would have said more but Sonic had hit him with a sonic blast, knocking him to the ground. Both of them laughing, Sonic held out his hand to the changeling and pulled him up, "seriously, she's dark and you're happy, the kids would be tormented!"

"Nah, there would just be half of the kids like her and half of them like me," laughed Sonic and they were holding on to each other to stay standing, "and the mini-Ravens would have my power and the mini-me's would have her power."

Beastboy couldn't help it and he fell to the ground, in fits of laughter, and Sonic went to pull him up again, but Beastboy's hands were flailing around.

"Ah, stuff you," said Sonic, walking off, "I've got stuff to do."

"Like… ha, ha, ha… snogging Raven!"

----

"How are you coping?" asked Cyborg as he and Sonic entered Beastboy's room a couple of hours after the basketball game. The changeling in question was reading a comic book and every so often, he would glance over at the picture of him and Terra on his bed side table.

"With what?" wondered a confused Beastboy.

"Well, what am I talking about when I ask about coping?" said Cyborg and Beastboy knew instantly.

"I'm fine, I'm just waiting for you guys to find a cure," said Beastboy and he went back to his comic. Sonic, however, pulled the comic from his hands and threw it over his shoulder.

"Um… I was thinking, we were all thinking this… but, maybe you should try and… you know… find a new girlfriend," said Sonic and before he knew it, Beastboy had punched him in the cheek, sending him to the floor, "knew you would do that."

"What are you saying, that I should get some closure!" screamed Beastboy, "that I should just forget about the love of my life! WELL FORGET IT!!!!!! I know that Terra's alive and that she's waiting for me to save her!!! I'll do it by myself if I have to!!!"

"You don't have to, man, we'll help you," said Cyborg, "We're just trying to help."

"Well don't," said Beastboy, turning over on his bed so he was facing away from them, "just leave me alone and find that cure!"

"I don't know what to try, man," said Cyborg, "I've tried everything I can think of, but nothing's worked."

"WELL IT HAS TO WORK!!!" yelled Beastboy, throwing his pillow at him, "make it work… please."

"We'll try little man," said Cyborg as he left a crying Beastboy on his bed, Sonic following, "we'll try."

-----

"Is everything set?" asked the master as his servants knelt in front of him.

"Yes, master, the Titans shall fall by their own faults," said Slade, "we have collected and tested every component. We cannot fail."

"The position, machines and cells have been placed," said Karth, "and soon we shall release him into the city, to gain their attention."

"Very well, now go, I want to see all six Titans at my feet, begging for mercy."

-----

It was three in the morning and Robin had heard the alarm, no one else had, and he was glad about that. Red X was striking again and Robin wanted pay back. He had stolen the suit from him and the belt again and now he had at least two tubes of zinothium in his possession.

"You're going down, X," said Robin as he wheeled his motorbike out of the garage and onto the road, where he hopped on and sped off.

Ten minutes later, Robin had stealthily made his way into the zinothium lab EGA and spotted Red X taking a tube that was hovering in mid air, "this'll do nicely."

"Put that tube back, X, or I put it back for you!" said Robin as he jumped over at his darker half, kicking him in the cheek. Red X dropped the zinothium and Robin picked it up, "you won't be needing this."

"So, you found me, Chuckles," said Red X and Robin expected he was grinning under his mask, "but I _will _be taking that."

Robin pulled out his staff with one hand and swiped at Red X, who made the X on his gloves extend to block it. They struggled with this hold for a few moments before Robin made a round house kick to X's cheek again. X ducked and made an uppercut to Robin's chin. The Boy Wonder landed on the control for the once hovering tube and pressed a button causing the hovering to begin again in the centre of the room. He smirked as he ran for the centre, jumping as he went but X had other ideas. He jumped up under Robin, grabbed the zinothium out of his hands and flipped over him.

He landed on the ground saying, "better luck next time, Chuckles!" and he teleported away. Robin slammed his fists on the ground in anger before returning home, disgruntled and disappointed.

-----

"The Dark Reflection" cried the radio as Cyborg drove along in the T-Car, Sonic sitting in the front, Raven and Beastboy in the back, "of the sun."

"Not one of Dark Reflection's best songs," said Raven, critically, "but it does the job."

"Come on!!! Put it to Maroon 5!!!" whined Beastboy, "please!!!"

"NO!!! We should be listening to Gorrilaz anyway," said Cyborg, "I don't know why we're listening to Raven's music again."

"Because I can change the CD from the back _and_ I can destroy the T-Car in a single breath," said Raven, closing her eyes to listen to the music since 'Evolution' came on.

"Oh yeah," said Cyborg, angrily, "that's why."

They continued to drive, listening to the music, until Cyborg saw a person standing right in front of him and he squealed to a halt, "HEY!!! GET OFF OF THE ROAD YOU…" Cyborg stopped when he saw a black cape, black spiky hair and a white mask, "Robin?"

'Robin' heard him, turned around and slammed his bo staff into the bonnet of the car before jumping away, kicking a few people down as he went and even smashing a car window. The four Titans sat stunned at what they saw.

"What the hell is he doing that for?" asked Sonic, finally.

"Do you think he's working for Slade again?" asked Raven but Cyborg was looking at his arm.

"_I_ have nothing wrong inside of me, neither does Sonic, so it can't be the same threat as before with the probes," explained the metal dude, "so what gives?"

-----

"What the hell are you pulling, man?" yelled Cyborg as the four Titans burst in on Robin and Starfire playing Monopoly at the tower, causing them to jump.

"What?" wondered Robin, surprised and a little scared.

"You attacked the T-Car," said Raven, "it was a bit shocking."

"You're lucky it wasn't my car or I would have killed you," said Sonic, grabbing a soda and sitting down beside Robin as if nothing had happened. He wasn't good with intense situations, "what's on TV?"

He began to flick through some channels but stopped, surprisingly, at the JNS, the Jump News Station. The reporter was talking and a picture of Robin was hovering beside her, "this just in, the leader of our beloved Teen Titans, Robin, former apprentice to superhero legend, Batman, was found attacking his team-mates and countless people on the streets of Jump City. He even went as far as using his countless array of gadgets to freeze, melt and destroy parts of major buildings in our city. Has Robin finally cracked? And will the other Titans follow after him into a carrier of crime?"

Sonic switched it off and all eyes turned to Robin, yet it was Starfire who came to his defence, "Robin has been teaching me the ways of Monopoly all the time you were out, it could not have been him."

"So, what, you have a twin brother that we don't know about?" asked Beastboy sceptically and Robin shook his head.

"No, it must be a robot, or something," he said but Raven got rid of this theory.

"He was real, and he was you. It's as simple as that," said the goth before retiring to her room, "I'll search by meditation."

"No, we need to find out who, why and where." Robin began to type on the computer and nodded to Cyborg, "it's time we try the FCS plan."

"Dude, we didn't even do that for Slade!" said Beastboy to a slightly grinning Robin, "let me guess, I have sky, right?"

"Wrong," said Cyborg, "you get the sea."

-----

In two short hours, everyone was ready for the FCS plan. Robin and Cyborg pulled out of the garage and drove away as Starfire and Raven took off from the roof, leaving Beastboy and Sonic. Beastboy was dressed normally but Sonic was wearing a completely black, full body diving suit which Cyborg had edited so that it would heat him up as he swam. He also had a small device that transferred the water around him into oxygen and stronger flippers which made him go ten times faster when in the water.

"I can't believe I get to do this!" cried Sonic as he stood on the roof, putting on his goggles, " see you in the water." And with this, Sonic jumped off the roof and dived into the cool waters below, remembering what Robin had said.

"_With the FCS plan, we need to tackle the three terrains of the city, land…"_

Cyborg turned a corner and drove slowly around the dodgy end of the town, keeping his eyes peeled.

Robin drove past Slade's old bases, hoping to find a clue, but when he found nothing, he got back on his bike and began to ride again.

"…_sky…"_

Raven flew around buildings, sky scrapers and, at one point, a low flying airplane, searching for anything suspicious,

Starfire saw Cyborg drive below her and flew in the opposite direction, looking for the other version of her friend.

"… _and sea."_

Sonic swam beside a green hammer-head shark and grinned under the breathing device. He didn't notice the shadow pass behind him.

Beastboy changed from a hammer-head to a squid then to a dolphin. He nodded to Sonic and they swam in different directions.

"_We search until we find the person pretending to be me. And then we stop them."_

_----_

"Everything in place?" asked Slade as Karth jumped down from a high ledge, "are the cells ready?"

"Yes, and so are our 'friends'," chuckled Karth, his voice rasping.

"The Titans shall fall and he will be ours again," said Slade and they both laughed.

----

"Hey, have you seen Robin around here?" asked Cyborg as he pulled up beside a drive in diner, shocking a couple of people. One of the waitresses skated over to him.

"Sorry, but we haven't seen him, the last I heard, he was over in that area," she pointed at a tall building in the centre of the city and Cyborg groaned.

"Thanks," he said, "I'll have a large fries and some onion rings, please."

----

Starfire was flying, scanning the high places when she heard a beeping of her communicator, "Starfire, what is the situation?"

"Star, you need to check out the tallest building in Jump City," said Cyborg as he ate an onion ring, "the Wayne Enterprises Building."

"Of course I shall," she said before saying bye and flying over to it, standing on the large 'Y' and thinking to herself that she was glad that they had replaced the oversized letters in which she had a part in destroying. She circled the building a few times, and seeing nothing strange returned to the 'Y'. Suddenly, she was hit from behind and fell to the roof of the building.

"Huh?" she wondered before a Slade-Bot jumped down to face her, she blasted it but was soon surrounded by more. They all pointed their guns at her and she secretly pressed the button on her communicator to contact Raven.

"Raven," came a voice but Starfire didn't answer.

"What are you doing here?" asked Starfire to the bots but they continued to stare at her. And then she heard a communication being played through them.

"Hello Starfire, not going around with Robin now?" Slade's voice issued through the lead bot, "or are you too ashamed of the trouble he's caused.

"That's Slade!" said Raven, panicking, and she followed her communicator to Starfire's location. She had switched off the voice and suddenly saw Starfire move quickly towards the coast, "what's she doing?"

The demon increased her speed and found that she was only a mile away from Starfire. And so, in a couple more minutes, the two flyers were side by side.

"Why did Slade attack you?"

"He did not; it was merely his Slade-Bots. But I have news!" she smiled at her friend, "I know where Robin is, the bad one."

"That's good, should we tell the others?" asked Raven.

"Perhaps… but I am unsure."

"Why?" said the shocked girl in the cloak.

"Because I am not sure if the Robin we are aiding is the actual Robin."

-----

"De dum, de dum," thought Beastboy, the Jaws theme in his head as he was swimming at top speed at as a great green shark. He saw nothing as he swam, but that doesn't mean nothing was there. Beastboy sensed movement behind him and turned around, spying nothing and he was hit from behind.

Behind him was about ten Slade Bots, all of them pointing a gun at the green shark. BB thought about the best way to face them and turned into plankton, swimming around them. He then turned into a green whale and destroyed most of them, two of them getting away.

"Good," said Beastboy, turning into a minnow and following them, "I've always loved a chase."

Meanwhile, Sonic was surrounded by about a dozen Slade-Bots, a couple of the HIVE robots and a machine that was new to him. It was human shaped but instead of arms it had one cannon that looked similar to Cyborg's and one the other it had a strange stump that looked like it could open up.

"Bring it," said Sonic and they all attacked him. He blew up a couple of the Slade-Bots, threw one of the HIVE bots into the other one and went to kick the strange one. It blasted at him with the cannon and just as Sonic got close enough, a hand shot out of its chest and grabbed him. Sonic growled before he noticed something come out of the stump. He only had a couple of seconds before he felt a small pain and he blacked out.

-----

"Cyborg, I think Raven and Starfire have found something," said Robin as he chased after the small purple and yellow dots on his bike, "follow their signals."

"Okay man, meet you there," said the image of Cyborg and he shut off. Robin followed the signals until he was directly under them.

"STARFIRE!!!!" cried Robin and the two girls looked down and flew to greet him, "what have you found?"

"A group of Slade's robots attacked me and now I know where we may discover the evil Robin," said Starfire and Robin grinned.

"I knew it would work, lets go!" said Robin and he shot off in the direction Starfire and Raven were going. Raven turned to Starfire and asked the thing they were both thinking.

"Which Robin was that?" asked Raven and Starfire shook her head, "I can't tell either. Come on, we should catch up to him."

-----

"What the…?" wondered Beastboy as he came to a small opening where the Slade Bots went into, "better follow."

They swam for some distance before they began to rise from the water. Beastboy watched as they erupted out of the water and landed on something above him so he followed to find the Slade Bots gone and multiple machines against a wall. He was standing on a large circular rock, about as big as a football pitch which was connected to a wall of the cave he was in. The machines were leaning against the wall and Beastboy noticed three more people with him. Two were standing and the other was limp. Slade and Karth threw the semi-conscious Sonic, who was back in his normal superhero clothes, in the centre of the rocky platform.

"Dude!" cried Beastboy and he ran over to get his friend, "what did you do to him?"

Slade answered him politely, "we did nothing, our robots, however, _did_ do something."

"Hey, green boy… my back hurts," said Sonic, weakly and he struggled to stand, "they ambushed me… and then… these guys… ah." His legs buckled down and he fell back to the floor. Beastboy steadied him upright and faced the two cloaked people.

"Bring it on!" said Beastboy although one fist was clenched and the other arm was supporting Sonic and the fact that he had just swam a few dozen miles spoke otherwise. Slade and Karth made no attempt to attack.

"We are not the one's who shall fight," said Karth as a large door opened above them, the remaining Titans dropping through, landing in a fight stance, "but now that everyone is here, we shall explain."

Slade and Karth walked over to the machines at the side of the cave. There were five that were the same, a sixth, smaller one and a metal door. The five machines were portable holding cells and all of them looked specific for something and the last one had some levers and a large red button on it.

"Now, through this door your challengers await our orders and here are the rules. You shall fight these challengers and if you lose, you shall be placed in these cells," said Slade, motioning to the large machines.

"And if we refuse?" said Robin as Raven healed Sonic so he was back to normal but Karth was prepared for that.

"There are multiple bombs placed around this cave," said the dark man, "if you do not accept, you shall all die."

"Don't think we have a choice, man," said Cyborg and Robin sneered at Slade, "we accept."

"Now, Slade and I shall be above, watching with this machine," said Karth and Sonic stared at it, recognition on his face, "open the door."

The door opened and five figures walked out, surrounded by smoke and when the smoke had cleared, they saw who they were up against. Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Sonic, Beastboy and Raven stared at Robin, Starfire, Sonic, Beastboy and Raven, most of them in different costumes yet they looked exactly like themselves.

"Uh… is there a giant mirror there?" asked Beastboy and everyone stared at him.

"These are exact clones of you," said Slade, "collected from your DNA. Robin's I already had, so was Sonic's. Starfire and Raven's were collected from Mumbo and Beastboy's was the tooth he lost."

Everyone looked at their clones in shock, marvelling at the handy-work that Slade and Karth had crafted. Each clone looked almost exactly like the original.

The evil Robin had changed out of the normal Robin gear and was in the armour Slade gave the original Robin. Evil Starfire was dressed with a black and grey version of Starfire's clothes and a black tattoo of a flame alone her arm. Evil Sonic was dressed in a black version of his costume and had a small moustache. Evil Beastboy was green with flaming red hair and his eyes were black and grey while Evil Raven looked exactly like the real Raven, but her eyes were grey instead of purple and she had the Mark of Scath on her face and arms.

"Where's my clone?" wondered Cyborg as Slade and Karth moved the smaller machine onto a hovering platform and began to float up to a small viewing stage above them.

"This brings around the second part of this plan," said Slade and he pushed the button on the machine and the Titans grabbed their heads in pain, except for Cyborg who shut down automatically, "all of your powers and machinery have been cancelled." Beastboy gasped as the pain was too immense. It felt like a part of him was being ripped out from the very structure of his body and soul. He felt worse than the time Terra had left him, both times. He found himself on the ground, down on one knee when the pain left him and saw that Raven and Starfire were in positions similar, Sonic was holding his knees, panting heavily and Robin was holding on to a still Cyborg, also panting.

"Hey!" cried Sonic, "what about their powers?!"

"We're immune," said Evil Starfire in perfect English, "and we can kick your butts with your powers."

"Cyborg?" wondered Robin and he tapped the unconscious machine on the back, "this isn't fair!"

"Get me the name of the guy who said life was fair," said Evil Robin and he jumped at Cyborg, kicking him beside the holding cells, "and I'll kill him."

The battle began instantly. The Titans had regained themselves quick enough to block the first attack. Sonic and Beastboy teamed up to take on their evil counterparts, punching at them if they got too close. Raven ran around, punching, kicking and dodging Evil Raven, occasionally dodging dark attacks thrown at her but Evil Raven eventually teleported around her and put her in a head lock.

"You know the best thing about being better than you?" asked Evil Raven as Raven struggled in the head lock, "I can feel emotions. I can love him without blowing him up!"

And with that, she threw Raven into a confused Starfire and the Evil Starfire hit them both with an eye beam, causing them both to fall to the ground. Beside them, Robin was in combat with his evil twin; he kicked at his head, punched at his gut and then pulled out a freeze disk. It flew through the air and came into contact with Evil Robin's face, doing nothing. Robin grumbled and threw another disk at him, again nothing happened and it just hit Evil Robin in the face.

"Tut, tut," laughed Evil Robin and he pulled out a disk, "lesson one: listen to when you're being put at a disadvantage!" The disk hit Robin in the right leg and froze him to the ground, "Lesson two: Everything's better than the original," he kicked our hero in the chin and Robin was sent to the ground, "and lesson three: I'm just better than you."

Robin felt a sharp pain in is gut as Evil Robin brought his armoured foot down but rolled over before it could happen again and he jumped up, kicking at his foe.

Sonic and Beastboy had split up and were facing their evil counterparts separately. Sonic and Evil Sonic stared at each other for a few seconds before Sonic jumped up and flipped his way over to Evil Sonic who hit him with a blast when Sonic aimed a kick at him.

"Now I know how hard they are," said Sonic as he picked himself up and ran away from Evil Sonic over to the wall. Evil Sonic began to give chase before he realised what was happening, Sonic had jumped up onto the wall and propelled himself off it, slamming into Evil Sonic and taking him to the ground. When he got there, he began to punch Evil Sonic repeatedly, the foe grinning as he did this.

"What the…?" said Sonic when he noticed this but then he felt it. The sonic build up. The same build up that he usually used on his hands or feet but this was different. It was more powerful and it had covered his entire body. Before Sonic could do anything, he was thrown into BB who had just ran away from a green raptor with red down its back.

"Dude, this is too easy," said Evil Beastboy as he turned back into human form, standing beside Evil Sonic as they looked down at their prey, "you think so?"

Evil Sonic nodded before turning around and blasting an oncoming Robin. He then nodded to Evil Beastboy and he turned into a turtle, Evil Sonic picked up the turtle, surrounded it with the sonic build up and threw it onto the pile of Sonic and Beastboy, throwing them in opposite directions.

"This isn't working," said Robin as he picked himself up just in time to save Starfire from falling, "we need to try something different. TITANS! REGROUP!!!" In a couple of seconds, all five of the fighting Titans were standing together, in a fighting position, waiting for orders, "what are we gonna do?"

"We could try _not_ getting our butts kicked," said Beastboy as he noticed the clones coming ever closer.

"We battled each other against Trigon's clones of us!" exclaimed Starfire, "we could try that."

"Great idea, Starfire," said Robin and everyone got ready, "Titans! Go!"

Sonic leapt over to the Evil Beastboy and tried to punch him as Robin swiped at the Evil Raven with his staff. Evil Starfire dodged an attack from Raven, Evil Sonic grinned wildly as Beastboy tried to weakly punch him and Starfire battled Evil Robin. The bad thing about this plan was this: it didn't work. Even against someone else, they didn't stand a chance without their powers and because of the fact the clones had powers, they would get beat by the things God had given them.

The Titans tried to fight for about ten minutes before it happened. Robin fell to the ground as Evil Raven circled him before lifting him up with her powers and dropped in a cell, one that was supposedly made for him.

"Robin!" cried Starfire, giving the Evil Robin a chance to attack her, sending her flying into Beastboy who was hit with a sonic blast.

"Dude! We've just lost Robin, are we screwed?" he shouted, picking Starfire up from the ground, as Sonic flipped past him, dodging punches from an Evil Kangaroo Beastboy.

"Yeah," he grunted as he flipped and landed on his feet again, landing a square punch on Evil Beastboy's cheek as the tail whipped round and hit him in the side, "we're screwed."

If they were doing badly, it was nothing compared to Raven. She needed her powers if she was to have a chance. Raven was the physically weakest member of the team and she knew it so the best she could do was dodge Evil Starfire's starbolts and eye lasers. Evil Starfire realized that Raven was no threat and went to join Evil Beastboy take down Sonic.

"Sonic! Behind you!" cried Raven and Sonic jumped out of the way so his foes hit each other. She would have yelled more but Evil Raven came up from under the ground behind her and got her in a headlock again.

"Raven, Raven, Raven," taunted the clone, "I wonder what you have in your head… oh wait, I know. It's _him_; the one that you love yet could kill with a single breath. Maybe I could take your place, love him for both of us. I could laugh at his jokes, cry at his hurt and love him."

"You…" Raven would have said more but Evil Raven threw her to the ground, "urgh…"

"This is too easy," said Evil Raven and flew over to hold Starfire's arms as Evil Robin threw a freeze disk at her, covering her entire body, "I'll put her in her cell." And with that, she used her powers to roughly throw the frozen Starfire into her cell, the ice shattering off her.

"Huh…? What happened? Friend Robin!" She noticed her leader in the cell next to her, unconscious and not moving, "FRIEND ROBIN!!!"

"Titans!" cried Beastboy, everyone staring at him, thinking it weird that _he_ would take over as leader, "regroup!"

Sonic jumped over Evil Robin as he ran at him, helped Raven up and ran over to Beastboy, the three scared at being surrounded by five evil Titans, all armed with powers, "so, what's the plan?"

"Raven?" asked Beastboy weakly as he jumped to one side, dodging a sonic blast. Raven, one arm around Sonic's shoulders, gasped as an Evil Lemur Beastboy grabbed her hair and pulled it down.

"Uh… my emotions," said Raven and Sonic punched the lemur off, "if I feel, one… strong enough… my powers should come through."

"You heard her BB, get an emotion up!" yelled Sonic and he jumped over to the wall, laying Raven against it, whispering to her, "right, I'm gonna leave you here, shout if anyone comes near you, but I'll try and keep them away."

"Wait…!" said Raven as he ran off but Sonic just turned to her and winked, giving the thumbs up, kicking Evil Beastboy as he ran at him.

Beastboy was fighting Evil Starfire, Evil Robin and Evil Raven and he was trying hard. He was doing quite well but couldn't get many hits in, since two were flying and the other was throwing everything at him. Meanwhile, Evil Sonic and Evil Beastboy were teaming up on Sonic, and they were battering him. First, Evil Sonic would hit him a few times from a distance while Evil Beastboy would make small monkey fists connect with his face, then Evil Beastboy hopped over to Evil Sonic, who surrounded him with the charge and Evil Beastboy rammed into our Sound Master as a bull. He screamed out in pain and fell to the ground, the charge still in his system, it hurt him so much, he thought he would die. But would he?

-----

"Hmph, this is Titan Tower," said a shadowy figure as he landed on the roof, "I might as well place it on the roof."

He was carrying a giant flat object that was almost as large as him and he placed it on the side of the stairway, it melting into it on contact.

"If all goes well, it shall sit here for all eternity. Yet if Slade and Karth fail, it better work," said the figure and he flew away, leaving his hidden surprise behind.

----

"Leave him!!! Try your hand on me!" cried Raven as she held her arms out in front of her, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Nothing happened and Evil Raven saw these pitiful attempts, "Zinthos! ZINTHOS!"

"Hold him," said Evil Raven and Evil Starfire hit Beastboy with a couple of starbolts and Evil Robin held him down. Evil Raven sent out her soul self and it flew directly at the small green man and the Evil Boy Wonder, the latter jumping out of the way just as the soul self hit Beastboy, causing him to scream out in pain and fall limp. Evil Starfire then flew him over to the cells, where two were waiting empty. Evil Raven then watched as Raven ran over to Sonic and half carried him over to an edge where no clones visible were waiting. She didn't see a small green spider nearby.

"Are you okay?" asked Raven as Sonic held his head, "that was a powerful attack."

"Just give me a sec," said Sonic as Evil Raven motioned for no clone to move.

"Sec's up," said Evil Beastboy as he transformed and pushed Raven over the edge, so that she plummeted to the water far below. She was pulled to a stop by Sonic's firm hand.

"Raven! Are you okay?" shouted Sonic and Raven stared back at him, unable to speak. But then she saw Evil Raven floating above them and she found her voice.

"Let me go! Protect yourself!" yelled Raven, trying to let go but he had a tight grip, "she's above you!"

"I don't care!" said Sonic, emotion welling in his eyes, which one it was, Raven couldn't tell, "I'm never gonna let you go, do you understand me? Never!"

Raven watched as he struggled to pull her up and in seconds, they were back, kneeling on the large rock they were fighting on, the clones watching them.

"Do not move," commanded Evil Raven, circling the entire battle field, "let us see what they do."

"Anger's a powerful emotion, right?" said Sonic and Raven nodded, "then I'm gonna get you angry!" He looked around for inspiration, "I tore up that book you were reading for the fire!" Raven looked at him skeptically, "Dark Reflections suck! I think you have a crush on Beastboy! You're Beastboy's brother!"

"Uh… it's not working," said Raven, "and in case you haven't noticed, I'm a _girl_."

"Yeah, I was trying to get you mad! Um… you're no use to the Titans, we're kicking you out! I hate the fact that you can't feel emotions, you witch!" He then gave up verbal insults and just began to poke her in the same spot repeatedly, "can you use magic yet?"

"No, you're just annoying me," she said but then she thought, "You couldn't make me angry anyway."

Evil Raven nodded to Evil Sonic who held up his right arm and pointed it at Raven, saying the only thing he ever would say. His voice was the exact opposite from Sonic's, it was dark, low and filled with spite, "this is how you make her angry." With that, he focused all his energy into a single sonic blast and threw it at an unsuspecting Raven.

It.

Was.

Hellish.

It was as if the loudest banshee was inside her head, screaming at the top of her voice. The pain was unlike anything she had ever experienced before, it felt like she had died and was being punished for her actions and relations with Trigon.

"Aaaaaaaaah!!!!" she screamed out, clutching her head, tears falling down her face, "please… make it stop…" She then fell from her kneeling position to a lying down one, twitching and screwing up her face, "please… I can't take it."

"You know," said Evil Raven, landing in front of Sonic and the pained Raven, "I could make everything stop, if you wanted me to."

"Rae!" yelled Sonic, but when she screamed in pain as an answer, he turned to the clones, "you filthy, little S.O.B! I'll kill you!!!"

Sonic then leapt at his evil clone and tackled him to the ground, punching him in the face, rapidly and violently. Evil Beastboy was about to jump into the fight but Evil Raven stopped his movements, as Evil Sonic threw him off and shot a couple of blasts at him, all missed. Beastboy watched in horror at the squirming mess that was Raven and Starfire tried her hardest to wake Robin up, yet Sonic still fought bravely, punching and kicking Evil Sonic whenever he could, yet he stood no chance really against the sonic powers. And still, he fought, he fought for Raven, he fought for the Titans and he fought because he could, into himself, he swore to fight until his lungs were empty and his heart was still.

"You can't win!" cried Evil Raven, Evil Starfire laughing an uncaring laugh, "we are better than the originals, we can't lose."

"Son… ic?" moaned Raven, shaking uncontrollably, she sat up, shockwaves of pain occasionally running through her, "what…?"

Everyone but Beastboy were too focused on Sonic and Evil Sonic to notice her standing up, they didn't think she would after five minutes of silence. And then it happened. Sonic jumped at Evil Sonic again but the evil one was ready. A blast, the same kind of blast that had hit Raven, was fired and hit Sonic square in the face. He had a split second look on his face, one of shock, before he was thrown back, to the other side of the rock, his clothes tattered and torn, one glove destroyed, his hair all over his face and when he landed, he was unmoving. Raven took one look at this and the anger that she had been waiting for erupted from her soul.

"NO!!!!!!!!" two cries echoed around the place, one from Beastboy and the other, much louder one, from Raven. Everyone faced the half demon and saw the all too familiar quartet of red eyes on her face.

"Is this good or bad?" wondered Beastboy as Dark Matter formed around Raven's entire body. There was three seconds before she screamed out in a harsh, voice that was similar to the one she used against Dr. Light, the first time.

"This has gone on long enough! You hurt my friends! You hurt them, and you almost killed one of them! For this…" the aura grew, "… you shall pay."

Then it exploded from her and covered the entire area they were in hitting everything except the body of Sonic, her friends in the cells and herself. Her body was glowing a bright, blinding white which stood out heavily against the black. But she didn't just destroy, she healed Sonic from his injuries and he opened his eyes.

But on the topic of destruction, the first thing to be destroyed and to be hit was Evil Sonic, followed by Evil Starfire and Evil Robin, the machine that blocked the powers and machinery, Evil Beastboy and finally Evil Raven. Everything that was hit was destroyed except Evil Raven, who just absorbed the Dark Matter and stopped the power flow, causing Raven to fall to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Huh, who shut me down?" moaned Cyborg as his eyes opened, he then spotted the trapped Titans, "what the…?"

"Raven!" cried Sonic, running over to her, "it worked! … Rae?" She was still, unmoving and had no pulse when Sonic checked so he turned to the evil version, "what did you do to her? YOU KILLED HER!!!!"

"Get us out! Quick!" cried Beastboy and the metal man smashed Robin's cell first, picking up the limp teen.

"I did nothing, do you not remember about her powers," smirked Evil Raven, "she has fallen in battle, the first Titan to do so, I believe. Oh wait," she stared at the newly freed Beastboy, "I forgot about Terra."

"You…" Beastboy began to run forward but he was stopped by a quick blast from Sonic to his feet.

"Then make me the third," said Sonic, his arms shaking, his left still pointing towards Beastboy's feet, "finish me off then."

"Friend Robin!" cried Starfire, "what is wrong with him?"

"I could," said Evil Raven, floating closer to Sonic, "but I won't."

"Hold him," Cyborg said, giving Starfire Robin's body, "I'll get Raven."

"Why not!" yelled Sonic, "ARE YOU SCARED?!?!? ARE YOU AFRIAD OF ME?!?!?!?"

"Dude," whispered Beastboy, "you do care about her…"

"Because I couldn't let myself," said Evil Raven, coming even closer, so they were about a foot apart.

"Where did Slade and Karth go?" asked Starfire, looking around and spotted that the watching platform was empty, "they have escaped once more."

"What?" asked Sonic, now confused, "you let the others attack me!".

"Come on!" cried Cyborg, "we should get out of here."

"I may have been grown from Raven's DNA yet I was genetically modified so I would hate all Titans," she was now mere inches away from Sonic's face, "but her feelings for you are strong enough to get through it, so I could allow you to have pain, but I could never do it myself," she was directly in front of it, he could feel the smallest breath, "but I can use those feelings. And I will."

Then, the most shocking thing that day happened. Evil Raven grabbed both of Sonic's cheeks and pulled him into a tight kiss. He couldn't get away, he couldn't get out so they could all watch in horror as she kissed him. Thirty seconds later, she let him free and he stumbled backwards.

"I may see you again soon," she said and dissolved in front of them and was replaced with a small, soul Evil Raven which flew into Raven's heart. Raven then suddenly opened her eyes slightly and then closed them.

"Dude, come on," said Beastboy, walking up to Sonic and tugging on his tattered sleeve, "we need to get out of here."

"You shall go nowhere," came Karth's voice, "you may have destroyed our clones but you shall still be destroyed!"

There were a couple of explosions and rocks began to fall from the ceiling, landing at Sonic's feet, bringing him around.

"Come on," urged Beastboy again and they all ran to the door which the clones had come through. Cyborg was about to use one of his cannons to blow open the door but Sonic barged past him, surrounded his entire body with the charge and the door exploded. Everyone as shocked as he took Raven's body from Cyborg and continued to run, anxious to get her to safety.

-----

"Two have fallen, Slade," said the man as he stepped over Karth's dead body, "I hope you do not end up like them. You have been the best."

"I shall not fail, master," said Slade and he walked out, leaving his former comrade behind.

-----

Two days after the fight, Robin was walking around, weakly, aided by Starfire, yet he couldn't save the city. So, on days like these, he, Sonic and the still unconscious Raven were in the Tower alone.

"How is she faring?" asked Robin in the afternoon and he handed Sonic some soda and some leftover pizza.

"She's much worse than you," said Sonic, "she's gone into," he choked before continuing, "comatose." He then went into a fit of violent coughs, mixed with tears, which he got rid of before Robin could see.

"And how are you faring," asked Robin, "You need to get some medical help. You haven't slept for two days and if we hadn't brought you food and water, you would be dehydrated."

"I'm fine!" said Sonic, "Raven's spell healed me."

"Yeah, but you still need to get checked over, we don't know what that…" he chose his words carefully, "incident with Raven's clone did to you."

"I'm fine!" yelled Sonic and he coughed again.

"No, you're not. I'm sorry about this," said Robin and he gave Sonic a karate chop to the back of the neck, forcing him unconscious, "I'm really sorry, Sonic."

He woke up thirteen hours later, in his room, yet still in his tattered clothes. Obviously Cyborg had moved him from the floor since Robin wasn't strong enough. Sonic cursed as he got out of bed and walked over to the door, not putting anything on his feet. He pushed the button, it slid open and he came face to face with a Slade-Bot, which was destroyed with a flick of his wrist.

"Did ya get it?" asked Cyborg as he, Starfire and Beastboy ran along the corridor, "a batch sneaked in and that was the last one."

"Yeah, I think I blew it up," said Sonic and he stretched his arms before pushing past the trio in the hall, "where's Robin?"

"He's in the infirmary, he's still weak and a 'bot hit him and he's trying to take it easy. I don't know what that clone did to him!" said Cyborg and Beastboy smirked as he caught up to Sonic, whispering.

"We had to literally drag Star away from him," Sonic laughed at this and he felt better.

"So what did you do to me?" asked Sonic, turning around, and Cyborg explained that they just checked him over and that he was fine, just tired and slightly dehydrated, "I'm going to see Raven."

"Nothing's happened, dude, she's still, you know… um… hibernating," said Beastboy, like Robin, choosing his words, "but you guys need to heal up, it's hard just the three of us! Mad Mod almost got us this time, but I didn't get that accent again." He fake-pouted.

Sonic just ignored him and walked on, the others running after him. It was just then, the siren went off and Beastboy groaned, "Well, we gotta go, take care, 'Kay?"

"Yeah, yeah, just go," said Sonic, obviously in a bad mood, which was unlike him, "I'll see you off the roof."

The four Titans made their way up the stairs and Sonic waved weakly as Starfire took off and Cyborg rode on a Pterodactyl Beastboy. He continued to wave until he said, "what do you want, Slade?"

"My, my, still the same," said Slade and he stepped out from a large object on the roof, "always down do business."

"What the hell do you want?" asked Sonic, turning to face him, "speak or get off my house."

"I came with a proposition; you can come back to us…" Slade began but he had to sidestep a sonic blast.

"I'm a Titan, and I always will be," said Sonic, anger burning in his eyes, "if you wanted me, you should have used that bloody clone you made."

"We did, and only the original can work," said Slade, "you could have been great with us, power, money, anything you want."

"I want to be free," said Sonic, "I want to get away from you and your pathetic master, Darke…" he would have finished the sentence but Slade threw a small bomb at his feet, causing him to cough again.

"You are not worthy to speak his name!" snapped Slade, his cool manner slipping for a few seconds, "you ungrateful brat."

"Well at least I'm ungrateful with friends," said Sonic, "now get off my Tower before I hurt you."

"Very well, Sonic, you could have been great with us," Slade repeated.

"I'm a Titan, nothing else," Sonic also repeated. Slade jumped off the side and Sonic went down the steps, running to the infirmary. There, Robin was sitting on one bed, staring at a still unconscious Raven, "has anything happened?"

"No."

There was an awkward silence where they looked at everything but each other, "um… thanks," said Sonic finally, "for, you know, getting me to rest."

"Um… no problem," said Robin and he finally looked Sonic in the eye, "we're not in a good situation. Half the team down and crimes at an all time high."

"Yeah… and one of our team's in a coma," said Sonic, staring at the form of Raven. They had removed her cloak and her belt and put her in the normal 'coma position', "she looks so different, doesn't she."

"Yeah, she's always been one of the strongest," said Robin, hopping off the second bed, "always been the one left."

"But, you know why she's like this, don't you," said Sonic as they walked out of the room to get a drink, "It's her powers."

"Cyborg told you, didn't he?" asked Robin, "Because we're the only ones that know about that. Beastboy would have blabbed, Starfire couldn't take that kind of information and Terra… well, she wasn't around long enough to find out."

"So Raven doesn't know?" said Sonic and Robin nodded, "why?" It's her body."

"Um… I don't know, but I think I'll have to tell her after this, but what gets me is that she's even in this state!" exclaimed Robin, "I'm glad, but with the amount of power that she used, it should have killed her."

"The clone, that revived her to this state," said Sonic, remembering the kiss, "she went into her heart and that got her back. For about two minutes, she was legally dead."

"Well, we should just hope she wakes up soon," said Robin as they got the drinks, soda's funnily enough, "come on, Gamestation?"

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna read," said Sonic and Robin watched as he walked into Raven's room, coming out with a book of poetry, "its 'The Raven' and other poems… it makes me feel better, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," grinned Robin as, for the first time, he saw Sonic sit down behind a book like Raven does. The leader then decided to play one-player and try to beat Sonic's high score.

"Go right," Sonic randomly said after about an hour of play, "not left, right." Robin knew he was grinning behind that book.

"Thanks."

-----

Twelve days later, it happened. As Sonic sat by Raven's bedside, he heard the beeps of the heart monitor increase and go faster, he dropped the book of poems and stared at her face, hoping that today would be the day. He was alone in the Tower today, Robin recovering about ten days beforehand, so he opened up his communicator and called Beastboy.

"Beastboy here, what's up," Beastboy's face appeared on the screen and then he ducked as a beam of light appeared over his head, "watch out Cyborg! Sorry dude, so what's up?"

"Raven's heart rate! It's increased!" Sonic half yelled, "I think she's waking up!"

"Dude! No way! We'll fini…" Sonic cut him off, shutting the communicator lid as Raven made a small moaning sound and her left fingers moved.

"Raven!" cried Sonic, smiling widely, "can you hear me?"

"Of course I can…"whispered Raven weakly, "you're yelling in my ear."

"Raven!" Sonic scooped her into a large hug and she began to cough, "oh… sorry."

"What happened?" asked the newly wakened Titan as Sonic let her lie down again, "I remember healing you and that's it."

"You went into a coma for two weeks," said Sonic as he couldn't stop his grinning, "and you've just woke up!"

"I gathered that."

"FRIEND RAVEN!!!" cried Starfire as she burst through the door, running up to Raven and pulling her into a bone shattering hug, "you have awakened!"

"Where's the others?" asked Raven after saying hi to Starfire.

"Oh dear!" cried Starfire and she flew out of the room again, flying past the window.

"She left them behind, I think," said Sonic, "can you stand?"

"I don't think so," said Raven as she rolled over, "and I know it sounds weird, but I need to sleep."

"Sure, I'll carry you to your room," said Sonic and he picked her up, superhero style, and carried her through to her room, setting her on her bed, "night."

"Sonic," he had began to walk out but he turned around to look at the goth, "thanks."

"No prob!" he grinned and winked at her and walked away. That was before he realized his clothes were back to normal, he didn't fix them over the two weeks he was waiting for Raven to wake up. He was confused at first but then he realized what she had done for him, "thanks Raven." She didn't answer, she had already fallen asleep.

-----

"What are you doing about this, Slade?" asked the man as Slade knelt in front of him, "all your ideas have failed."

"We shall strike at his other identity, my lord, and expose him," said Slade and he got up and walked off, "and I assure you, I shall not fail. If I do, I'll take away the thing that means most to him."

"Very well, Slade, you have ten days," said the man and he sank back into a large pillar.

-----

"Raven, we need to talk," said Cyborg, one day after she woke up from her coma. Raven looked up from her meditation on her bed to see Sonic, Robin and Cyborg standing in her room, Robin leaning on the door frame and Sonic looking everywhere but her, "it's about your powers."

"What about them?" Raven asked as she floated over to them, "what do you know that I don't?"

"Well… when we fought the clones, it proved the fact that your powers can be used even with blocks," said Robin, now off of the door, "but you did that with Trigon, didn't you."

"Yeah, well, your powers, it controls weather you live or die," said Sonic, still not looking at her and her eyes widened under her hood, "if too much power comes out, so does your life. Which is why you were in that coma."

"What?" said Raven, a book hovering in the air, "my powers can kill me?"

"Yeah," said Cyborg, "but you shouldn't hide them away, you just shouldn't use them as much as you did in that cave. One of the main reasons Sonic took that curse off you when he had just joined the Titans was because if he let you go on, you could have died."

"Thank you," said Raven, sinking onto her bed, "thank you. For telling me."

Cyborg and Robin left but Sonic walked over to Raven and put his arm around her, "it'll be okay, right Rae. I'll make sure you're fine, I'm not going anywhere."

-----

A week later, everything was pretty much back to normal. Raven was back on her feet, thanks to her magic, and she was as sarcastic as ever, Beastboy was joking around with Sonic and Starfire was being taught by Robin about the Earth Culture. Cyborg was, of course, making his baby better. Except for today, because today was a special day.

"So, who should we call first?" asked Robin, grinning widely, "random or someone we know?"

"Huh?" asked Sonic before Beastboy and Cyborg grinned at him, "what's this about calling?"

"We have one day a year where we prank call a whole bunch of people!" said Beastboy excitedly, "everyone has to make one call, except Raven."

"No, I'll join in," said Raven and she put down her book, "I'll go first." She took the phone from Robin and dialed a number, then put it on speaker phone. It rang a few times before a familiar voice came on the line.

"Who dares call the awesome-ness of CONTROL FREAK?!?!?!" came Control Freak's voice and Beastboy choked, "answer at once or be struck with my Level 6 Mace!"

Raven put on the perfect office voice and began to talk like she did this everyday, "hello. My name is Rachael, and I work at the Jump City TV station. We have looked back on the films of your expertise and we wanted you to come down to the station and give us some ideas." Beastboy had to stifle his laughter and there was a gasp from the phone.

"Oh my god, um… yeah, sure… what do I have to do?" asked Control Freak, not worried about his 'awesome-ness' anymore.

"Well, the only day we have free is 'Dress Up Day' which is next Wednesday, so you'll have to come into the station dressed up like a gorilla with banana's coming out of your butt, or something like that," continued Raven and everyone was in silent hysterics.

"Of course! I'll be there, bye!" He hung up and everyone fell about laughing, cutlery flying over their heads because of Raven's power.

"That was great!" yelled Cyborg as Starfire picked up the phone, ready for her shot.

The phone rang both on the box and in Robin's pocket so he answered his phone, "uh… Star, you dialed my number."

"I need to ask if you have Prince William in a can because you must release him immediately!" she then hung up and burst into laughter, "that was glorious! I am thrilled!"

"Uh… way to go?" said Raven as Robin sighed.

-----

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," Raven chanted, sitting above one of the large rocks at the bottom of the Tower. Sometimes she needed a change of scenery, and today, the day after the prank calls incident, she enjoyed listening to the water, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos."

"Oh man, this is awkward," came Sonic's voice from the base of the Tower and Raven whipped around to see him, in swimming shorts and no shirt, "uh… I thought you were on the roof."

Raven blushed under her hood, glad he couldn't see her, "I wanted to hear the water. What are you doing here?"

"Um… ever since the clone mission, I like to swim in the morning," Sonic was also blushing, heavily, "so… um, can I swim now?" Raven nodded and he jumped into the icy cold water, immerging seconds later, "ah, that's nice, wakens you up."

Raven tried to concentrate, but she was unable to keep her eyes of the swimming form of Sonic, who was now walking on the shallow part of the water using his hands. She couldn't help but lower her hood and staring, smiling to herself.

After about an hour of swimming, Sonic got out of the water and walked up to the Tower, turning to Raven, "could you lift me up to my room?"

"Yeah, sure," she muttered and used her magic to lift him up, "which one?"

"To the left!" called Sonic and he stepped into his open window, "thanks Raven!"

"What am I going to do?" asked Raven as she went back to her meditation.

-----

Later that night, the alarm went off. Red X was attacking and trying to steal from a lab named EGC. All six Titans appeared in front of him, ready to attack and he turned to see them.

"Well, well, they're all here," said X and he ran off, the Titans giving chase.

They were in a long, dark corridor that looped around the main lab. It had many places to hide, and corridors shooing off it, which were darker than the main one.

X fired a sticky X at them and it hit Starfire, sticking her to the wall. Robin looked back before they continued to run, X dodging gadgets, sonic blasts, cannon fire and magic as he went before he just disappeared. They all stopped before Sonic, who was at the back of the group, yelled out and they saw Red X dragging him off. Robin went to help but before they knew it, Sonic had been dragged into the darkness. All they could hear were the screams of battle, some rustling and then nothing. Red X suddenly teleported behind them, kicked Cyborg in the head and continued to run, Robin growling before continuing after him.

They now appeared in the main lab, a round tall building with many tubes of the precious zinothium stored inside.

"I feel like a kid in a zinothium store," said Red X and he jumped at one of the walls, propelling himself off onto the other side.

"Titans! Go!" cried Robin and he leapt at X, who dodged and got barraged with Dark Matter.

"It's always the cute ones that hurt ya," said X and he ducked under Raven and stuck Cyborg to the floor. He then sent some small 'x's at Beastboy and cut him on the arm, and for some reason, Red X gasped but recovered himself, "nice aim, X."

"It won't be nice for…" Robin was about to retort but a giant smoke bomb filled the room, everyone was coughing, "what the hell?"

When the smoke cleared finally, Red X was gone and instead a Slade-Bot, repeating the words, "Meet me at Jump City Stadium, meet me at Jump City Stadium."

-----

"Well, Slade, we're here… well most of us," said Robin as only the five original Titans walked into the stadium, "what did you want?"

"Are you not wondering where Sonic is?" asked Slade, who was standing in the centre of the stadium, "are you not worried about his position?"

"What do you want?" repeated Robin and Slade chuckled.

"I came to show you: Red X!" Slade held his arms in the air and a large cross came down from the ceiling. Only when the cameras were pointed at it and it appeared on the large screens did they realize that Red X was attached to it, like he was being crucified.

"You tied up your own ally?" asked Starfire, "this is a strange strategy."

"He is more your ally than mine, much more, but, aren't masks a bit rude," said Slade, evilly.

"You're one to talk," yelled Red X from the cross, "I bet you wear that to sleep!"

"Now, I bet the question on your lips is: who's under the mask? Isn't it? Well, now I shall show you!" Slade shouted and suddenly, Red X was released from about twenty five foot and he fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Slade walked over to him and held the back of his head, "Titans, I present to you… SONIC!" Slade forced the mask off of Red X and in his place was Sonic, the man that they had gotten to know so well.

"No!" cried Raven, tears appearing in her eyes. Cyborg and Starfire were gob-struck and Beastboy seemed to be whispering 'Dude!' over and over again to himself. Robin, however, wasn't convinced.

"Nice trick, Slade, what did you do? Plan with X to kidnap Sonic and after you let off the bomb, you would switch the suits," Robin snorted, "you need to do better than that."

But anyone could tell from one look at Sonic's face that that wasn't what had happened. He was wearing one mixed expression, horror mixed with anger and a dash of hatred.

"You…" Sonic spoke at last, every eye on him, "you… weren't supposed to find out… this way."

Slade was pleased, so he shoved Sonic's head into the ground and began to walk off, "have fun."

"You…" Sonic got off the ground and tackled Slade to the ground. He punched him with a charged fist once and then got off him, picked him up and threw him onto the ground, "YOU SHOWED THEM!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I WAS INVOLVED WITH YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!"

The Titans watched as Sonic tried to beat the crap out of Slade and he probably would have, too, if Robin hadn't thrown a birdarang into the fray, letting Slade get away.

"What did you do that for?" yelled Sonic, about to run after him, but Robin stood in the way, punching him in the mouth. Sonic fell to the ground, groaning, and he felt his lip burst, "Robin…"

"I trusted you," Robin said, hatred now in his eyes, a look of disgust on his face, and as he stared Sonic down, Sonic realized why Robin was the leader, "I trusted you and you threw it in my FACE!!!" Robin lunged at Sonic, the prey rolling over and jumping up, "I let you into my tower! I gave you food, clothing, my trust!!! And it didn't mean a thing to you!!!"

"Robin! You don't understand…" began Sonic but Robin cut him off.

"Get out of my sight." Sonic obeyed and ran off as fast as he could, but he turned back to them.

"I… I didn't mean for you to find out like this," said Sonic and he stared at the stream of seats floating above him, surrounded in Raven's uncontrollable magic, "don't get too down Rae."

"GET OUT!!!" cried Robin and Sonic ran off, picking up the mask on his way.

-----

Raven flew in front of everyone else, getting to the Tower first and went straight to her room where she locked the door and burst into tears. Instantly, things began to fly everywhere, nothing was on the ground, so she tried to meditate. It actually began t work until, a few hours later; Beastboy opened the door and tried to calm her down.

"Raven, are you okay?" he asked and Raven clenched her hands in anger. Everything came flooding back.

"Get," she said, "out."

"Raven, you need to talk," said Beastboy and he stepped closer to the dark girl.

"Don't come any closer."

"Raven, you can't act like this," said Beastboy, reaching out to touch her shoulder. It was a fatal mistake.

"Touch me," she said, tears falling freely, "and I'll kill you."

"Rae," Beastboy began but as soon as his hand came into contact with the grieving girl, she snapped. The four red eyes appeared again and Dark Matter appeared around Beastboy's neck, sending him flying into a wall.

She was in the raspy, dark voice again, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME!!!!!!! I SAID THAT AND YOU DIDN'T LISTEN, LIKE YOU NEVER DO!!!!" Things were going wild now and she slammed Beastboy into another wall, causing him to grunt, "I TOLD YOU!!!!! HE'S GONE AND I WANTED TO BE ALONE!!!!" she tightened the grip of the magic and Beastboy began to choke.

"Raven…" he said, choking, "Rae…"

"I TOLD YOU!!!!" she screamed again, tears still falling. Beastboy struggled some more, "YET THIS IS THE WAY I GET YOU TO LISTEN!!!!"

"Rav… en…" his eyes closed and his arm fell before Raven realized what she was doing. She snapped back to normal and Beastboy dropped to the floor.

"Beastboy! Are you okay?" she asked when he sat up coughing, "I'm sor…"

"Never mind Raven, I miss him too."

-----

Two days after Sonic had been uncovered, Raven was having another restless night, twisting and turning because of bad dreams. In her dream, her father, Trigon, his hand had clamped around her mouth and he had pulled her up from the Tower, high into the sky. She tried to scream, but she couldn't, and Trigon began to laugh.

Raven was even more scared when she opened her eyes and found herself on the roof, a hand clamped around her mouth. She used her magic to surround the person holding onto her and a figure in black clothing flew over her head. Only after two minutes did she realize it was Sonic, in most of the Red X uniform, just not wearing the mask.

"You!" cried Raven, powering up her magic, "you traitor!"

"No, Raven! I can explain!" he cried, dodging a spell thrown at him, "it shouldn't have happened like this!"

"I can't believe you! This is worse than Terra!" whispered Raven and she began to sink into the ground. Sonic rushed over and grabbed her hand, pulling her back up, "let me go! Robin's going to hear about this."

"Raven! It's still me! I'm still Sonic, I'm still the person that you got to know, I'm still the person that saved your life!" he yelled, still holding onto her wrist, "please Raven, look at me, please. I'm not a criminal, I'm just… like you. Misunderstood."

"It worked on me once before, it won't again!" she cried, loose things flying everywhere, "just leave me alone!"

Sonic didn't let go of her hand, he just stared at her violet ones, "Raven. Please, don't call for Robin. Please! Can't you trust me?" there was something in his voice that couldn't let Raven say no. She shook a bit and then sank to her knees.

"I can trust you," she choked out, "I can trust you."

"Thank you," he sank to her level and lifted her chin with him hand, "hey, don't look too down."

"But you betrayed us!" she said.

"No, you just don't know the whole story," said Sonic, looking away from her, "believe me, I'm not your enemy." He paused before saying, "hold on, I'll be back in a sec."

He ran over to the other side of the Tower and jumped off, shooting something at the wall. He came back, minutes later, carrying a struggling Beastboy. He dumped the green teen on the ground and said, "shut up! Do you want to get busted?"

"Sonic! Red X! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Beastboy and Sonic flicked him on the top of the head, "ow!"

"Just calm down, man, I'm not Red X, well… I am, but not right now!"

"Beastboy," Raven stood up and walked over to them, "he's not our enemy."

"Raven! What the hell is going on?" asked Beastboy and the other two sighed. Soon, Beastboy was informed at the fact that Sonic wasn't evil, he wasn't trying to hurt the Titans and that he wanted to stay in contact with those two.

"This is the only way, I won't come every night, you just have to make sure no one else finds out," said Sonic and he walked away from the other two, "the reason I stole the zinothium? I can't tell you right now, too many unwanted listeners, but it's for you guys, okay. But you can't know, otherwise you could unwillingly tell Slade."

"We wouldn't!" cried Beastboy but Sonic shook his head, "come on, dude, you can tell us."

"No, he can't," said Raven, "if Slade knew we knew, he could torture us until he forces it out of us. And you would crack first."

"Thanks Rae," he checked the time on his communicator, "crap, almost one. I have to go, and don't try calling me, it's switched off. See ya later."

And with that, Sonic disappeared.

-----

Three nights after the first visit, Raven felt herself being forced up to the roof again. She prepared herself for attack but then just realized it was Sonic again, Beastboy was already on the roof.

"Hey guys, anything happened?" asked Sonic when everyone was okay.

"Nothing much, Robin's just very angry, he's annoyed with everyone, Starfire hasn't left her room and Cyborg's trying to make everyone feel better," said Beastboy, "it's mayhem, dude."

"And what about you guys?"

"Well… I'm trying to act normally," said Beastboy and he looked at Raven, who shot him a look saying 'don't you dare', "and I'm not sure about Raven."

"Well, I've been moving non-stop, I haven't had much time to sleep, or eat!" exclaimed Sonic, "and I'm lucky that neither Robin or Slade have found me, or I'd probably be in worse shape than this."

-----

"Your time is up, Sonic, and soon, I shall have you and your power," said the man and he pressed a button, ready to see the reaction.

-----

Suddenly, something behind them exploded and began to drag them in. The stairway had blown up and in its place was a mini-black hole, slowly pulling them towards it. Below, they heard the shouts of Robin, Starfire and Cyborg, trying to find out what the problem was.

Raven screamed as she flew towards it, Beastboy ran after her, turning into an elephant and sat in between Raven and the vortex, but even he was slowly moving towards it. Sonic ran up to get Raven and he pulled her to a safe distance, yelling for her to strap herself to the object with her magic. He then ran back to get his other friend, who was struggling to stay away from the black hole.

Sonic grabbed onto a large pole and called to Beastboy to change, to grab to his hand. Beastboy obeyed and grabbed onto his hand with the trunk, changing into a human and the trunk changed to a hand.

Beastboy cried that he didn't have a good grip and he held onto Sonic's hand with his other one, yet when he let go with the first one, he found himself flying through the air, screaming. Sonic let go of the pole and ran towards him but it was too late. Beastboy entered the vortex, it closed and disappeared into the air.

"Damn it!" cried Sonic, slamming his hands down on the ground, "he's gone!"

"Sonic, what now?" asked Raven and he stood up, staring at the city.

"You stay here and tell the others what happened, don't tell them about me. I'm going to get him back. And I know the only way how."

-----

Moon Comix: well, what did you think?

Cyborg: hey! Now Sonic has no home!!!!!

Robin: how many of us had near death experiences in this chapter

Starfire: glrod frong yingle blorn, there, the Tamaranian National Anthem

Moon Comix: um… please review (holds up stake) reviews make the vampires go away

Nice Men in White Coats: Yes, Moon Comix, the vampires (drags Moon Comix off)

Moon Comix: Starfire, Cyborg, Robin!!! SAVE ME!!!!

Nice Men in White Coats: who's he talking to? It's an empty office!

Comix Out


	5. Chapter 5

Not A Second Time Boom Chapter 5: Misunderstood

Moon Comix: And now… Beastboy, Raven aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand Sonic!

Beastboy: dude… who are you talking to?

Raven: and why are we in a padded cell?

Sonic: I think it's called a mental institution…

Moon Comix: hey! I was put here for a reason! I was talking to imaginary people!

Nice Men In White Coats staring into the cell: who's he talking to?

Beastboy: Moon Comix doesn't own Teen Titans or Maroon 5 or anything else that isn't his…

Sonic: which sadly involves me… sigh

Raven: Comix created you; you should like him for it

Moon Comix: yeah, it's in your contract to like me!

Sonic: crud… anyway, Robin's mad at me

Beastboy: why?

Raven: because he thinks he stole his punching bag… and Moon Comix also owns Dark Reflections

Moon Comix: um… no one has ANYTHING to say about last chapter

Beastboy: I do! Points at Sonic and Raven Sonic and Raven sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!!!!

Moon Comix: by the way, when Sonic has the Red X mask on, he's referred to as Red X, when he has it off, it's just Sonic

Sonic and Raven: sigh enjoy

----

"Dude, get the number for that truck," said Beastboy, tiredly, as he picked himself off a patch of white, "where am I?" He stood up and stared in front of him, seeing only white, to his side, white, other side, white, above him, white and below him, you guessed it. White.

"You're with me," came a voice, a cold, yet familiar voice. Beastboy turned around and saw it. And it made his blood run cold.

"No…"

----

"Raven!" cried Robin as he ran up the stairs, passing through the place where Beastboy had disappeared only moments before. Raven took a while to understand fully what had happened and things were lying above her, uncontrolled. Something had blown up, it got Beastboy, Sonic had disappeared, using the Red X suit, to get her friend back and now the other three, Robin, Cyborg and Starfire, were running towards her, "what was that? And what are you doing up here?"

"Well…" she began but something in her head told her not to tell them about Sonic, "Beastboy and I were talking up here and that thing… went off and tried to drag us into it. Beastboy saved me but got caught instead."

"Damn," said Robin, "we're one member down again!"

Starfire had tears in her eyes and Cyborg was staring at Raven, saying what everyone thought, "So, the little grass stain is gone?"

Raven nodded and Cyborg sank to his knees. A single tear running down his half metallic face.

----

Red X ran. He could have just teleported but he needed to save his zinothium, it wasn't cheap, which was exactly why he stole. He saw a fire escape ladder on the side of an apartment building, jumped up it and ran along the rooftops, jumping across them as he went. He checked his Titans communicator and found it was almost four in the morning. Perfect. He always worked better under the cover of darkness, and it wouldn't get light for about three hours. Red X jumped onto the roof of a rather tall building and almost fell of the side, unbalanced from the high jump.

"Damn," he said, pulling off his mask. Sonic stared at the building opposite and ran for it, charging himself up for the fall. He leapt and rolled on contact with the roof, the charge breaking his fall, "almost there."

----

Raven couldn't get to sleep again. After everything that had happened, she felt like it was her fault. Beastboy had blocked the vortex to save her, Sonic had told her to stay put and because she didn't do anything, Beastboy had been sucked up and now he was gone.

She sat up, breathing slowly, and stared around her dark room. Once again, she considered redecorating, and got up, walking over to the door. Raven stopped at two places, one was Sonic's old room and saw the electric guitar, sitting there, untouched, and the second place was Beastboy's room. To her surprise, she found Cyborg sitting on his bed.

"Oh, hey Rae," said Cyborg, patting the bed beside him, "wanna seat?"

"Not really," said Raven, looking away, "I just wanted to see his room." She stopped talking until she saw Cyborg's face, it was sad, depressed and she didn't like it, "I'm sorry."

"What?" asked Cyborg, picking up a sock and throwing it over his head half-heartedly.

"It's my fault Beastboy's gone, he tried to save me and because he did, he's gone… I tried to help, but…" she remembered that Sonic didn't want anyone to know he was visiting them, "but he told me to leave him. I should have helped him… I'm sorry you lost your best friend."

"Raven," said Cyborg, a little shocked that she would say this, "it's not your fault, it's the guy that put that bomb there. If I find him, I'm going to rip his arms off for Beastboy."

"We can get him back," said Raven, remembering what Sonic had said, "I know it."

"Hey! We don't even know where he is! Terra's about five miles that way and we can't even save her!" said Cyborg, covering his face with his hands, "I just… want things to be the way they were. Before Terra left."

"But then we wouldn't have met Sonic," said Raven, taking the seat beside him, "and I know that you wouldn't like that."

"Yeah, you're right," said Cyborg, feeling Raven's hand on his shoulder, "we need him with us too. If only Robin would listen…"

"It'll work out for the best, I'm telling you," said Raven and she stood up, "goodnight Cyborg, don't stay up too late."

Cyborg watched her leave and let the tears come. Silently, he sat in Beastboy's room, water coming out of his human eye, looking over all the dirty laundry, discarded items and the door that Beastboy never opened.

Cyborg was the only one in the Tower, besides Beastboy, who knew that there was something hidden in there. He might not come back, thought Cyborg, so what's the harm? He walked over to the door and opened it, peering inside, and smiling sadly.

Inside were hundreds of photos and pictures, all of them of the team or individual members of the team. Some photos and some hand drawn by Beastboy himself. In one corner was a large photo of Robin surrounded by smaller photos, and one hand drawn picture. Beside that was a large photo of Starfire, again surrounded by smaller photos and a couple of hand drawn ones but between the Robin lot and Starfire were photos of them together and a drawn one of them kissing. Cyborg grinned at this and realized that Beastboy's drawings weren't that bad, well, they were better than any he could do.

He scanned over the Raven load of photos and his own, which was larger than any of the others so far, and found Sonic's load photos, which considerably smaller than the others, probably because he hadn't been around that long, and a drawn picture of him playing the guitar in front of a large crowd.

And then there was Terra's. There were only a few photos, including the ones that were taken at the carnival, but there were dozens of drawn ones, and these were the best. One that caught Cyborg's eye was one where Terra was flying on a rock beside a green bird, it was the best there. There was also some of Terra on her own, one of her blushing, one where she was listening to her walkman and one of her statue. This also was drawn with great care. Altogether, this group was the largest out of them.

Then Cyborg saw the second largest group, the group of the team. There were heaps of photos and a couple of drawn ones, including one that wasn't finished, it still needed colour. It was a picture of all seven Titans in a musical band and it was great. It had Starfire up the back on the drums, her hands going wild; Robin was beside her playing a bass guitar, grinning widely. He, Cyborg, was playing the keyboard and was watching Sonic and Beastboy, both playing the guitar, yet Sonic was in a fast solo as Cyborg took it. Then, at the front of the group, were Terra and Raven, both holding a microphone. The Titans Band.

"Wow, man," said Cyborg and he put the picture down, "these are great."

Cyborg walked out of the room and shut the door, staring at the letters forming Beastboy's name.

----

"No! Not again!" cried Beastboy as he stared at an armoured figure in front of him. It was a woman, around his age, with ocean blue eyes and long, golden hair. Terra, dressed in the amour Slade gave her, was smiling evilly down at him.

"It's happening, and it's very real," said the evil girl, "what's the matter, Beastboy? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Not like this!" cried Beastboy and he began to run away from her. Suddenly, she appeared in front of him, eyes glowing, "what the…?"

"You shouldn't run from those you love," said Terra, "I know I didn't, I'm still here Beastboy."

"But, you're not Terra!" cried Beastboy, all the time, thinking and trying to turn into a fly to get away, but nothing was working, "you're different. The Terra I know wouldn't turn against us again!"

"Oh, but I didn't turn against all the Titans," said Terra, stepping towards him, Beastboy stepping back, "just _you_." Beastboy gasped as she brought a fist into his stomach, a stronger punch than one the actual Terra could do, "you made me turn to evil, Beastboy, first you told my secret and then you gave up trying to save me!"

"But I didn't!" said Beastboy, coughing, "I'm still trying to save you!"

"But I'm already saved," said Terra, stepping back from Beastboy, who was now kneeling on the ground, "and I thank those that saved me."

Beastboy stared up into her face and gasped. Behind her eyes, and herself, was a large, fiery, human like monster. One that scared Beastboy more than Terra.

----

"Where are you?" moaned Sonic as he jumped into the sewers, the smelling water flying everywhere, "it should be near here."

Sonic ran along the long tunnel, panting softly, and he skidded around a corner, hoping to find something concealed. He didn't, so he began to run again. Soon, he thought, I need to get to Beastboy soon; I can't leave him in there for too long.

"Well, well," came a familiar voice from behind Sonic and he fired a sonic blast at it. Slade dodged and walked towards Sonic, "you came back. I'm surprised; didn't you say you were a Titan?"

"I AM A TITAN!!!!" yelled Sonic and he tried to punch Slade, "I'm trying save Beastboy! Take me to him _now_!"

"Temper, temper," said Slade as he blocked all of the punches, "perhaps we can make some kind of deal? A trade, maybe."

"One step ahead of you, Slade," said Sonic, stopping the punching and holding out his hands, "me for Beastboy. My freedom for his."

----

"Anything?" asked Robin as he stepping into Raven's room, "can you get a reading?"

"No," said Raven, opening one eye, "I have nothing. No Beastboy."

"Does that mean that Friend Beastboy is truly gone?" asked Starfire, tears forming in her eyes again, "does it?"

"I… don't know," said Raven, coming out of the meditation pose, "could I have some privacy?" Robin nodded and he led Starfire out. When the door had shut, Raven's tears began to flow, "first Sonic, now Beastboy? Why must we suffer? Is this payback for my father's wrong doings?" She continued to sob silently until she heard a crackle of static from her communicator. She opened the lid and said, "Raven, sniff, here."

"Raven… Son… getting… BB… roof…" the connection went dead and Raven's eyes widened. Sonic was getting Beastboy and he wanted to meet her on the roof, maybe there was hope after all!

Starfire and Robin were sitting in the lounge, none speaking, "Star, are you okay?"

"No, I am not," said Starfire, staring into Robin's mask, "I am wishing that all of us were here. Not just Beastboy, but Terra and Sonic too!"

"No! Just Beastboy and Terra," said Robin, sharply, "there have only ever been six Titans living in this Tower." He turned away from the alien.

"Robin, we cannot forget all that Sonic has done for us!" said Starfire, pulling him back, "we must give him another chance!"

"Starfire!" he yelled, causing her to jump, "he became everything I was against! He became my darker side! For all I care, he's dead."

"Robin…" Starfire began but Robin got up and walked off, "I thought you had a heart."

Cyborg typed at his computer, the master computer of the Tower, for anything on vortexes and he found nothing that could help look for Beastboy. He shut the computer down and groaned, thinking. Then, he got an idea, an idea that could make him feel better, and if worst comes to worst, it would be a great way to remember Beastboy.

The metal man almost ran into Beastboy's room and burst into the secret cupboard, smiling again. He then took down all the drawings and ran back into his lab, placing them all on a pile beside a large scanner.

"Okay, let's get started!" said Cyborg and he placed all the pictures in the scanner, copying them all to the computer. After putting them all back in the cupboard, he put all the scanned pictures into a high detail version and began to print them all off. Soon, it was time to finish Beastboy's band picture. He selected colours and coloured in every single part of that picture, making it look almost like a photograph, it looked perfect. After printing everything off, Cyborg took all pictures to another machine and placed them in it. They all then came out in a book form and Cyborg flicked through every page, knowing that it was perfect. He had arranged them all in a very specific way, first all the Robin pictures, then Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Sonic, then would go the paired pictures and the Terra pictures. At the back were the picture of Terra and the Bird and then the Band picture. He smiled and felt better about the entire situation.

Who knew Beastboy had it in him?

----

"No… you didn't…" said Beastboy, taking a step back from Terra and the thing, "no… you…"

"Did it, Beastboy," said Terra tauntingly, "and he's given me all new powers." To prove the theory, she summoned a rock out of thin air and threw it at the green teen, who jumped out the way, "was that good enough for you?"

"Terra!" said Beastboy, running up to her and grabbing her arms, "you aren't right. You aren't you! Snap out of it Terra!"

"Get off me, you worm!" cried Terra, wrenching her arms out of his grasp and throwing him to the ground. She then put her foot on his back, "now beg for forgiveness."

"Terra…"

"BEG!!!" she yelled, her eyes glowing red instead of gold and her hair flying back, although there was an absence of wind, "do you want to die so soon?"

"Please…" he sobbed quietly, "please, Terra… come back."

"Stop," said the thing and Terra lifted her foot off him, "it's my turn. Let's see what's in a Titan's head." Before Beastboy could do something, the thing jumped at him and shrunk into his head. And then he felt it. Unimaginable pain, searing through his entire body. Every single bad memory that he had ever had, flashed in front of him again, as if he were reliving them. Being kicked out of his former team, Terra leaving for the first time, Terra's betrayal, Terra dying, Cyborg leaving the team for Titans East, finding out Raven was just a tool, Raven sacrificing herself for Trigon, Trigon himself, finding out that Sonic was Red X, getting pulled into the vortex where he was now. Everything was so real, everything was so painful.

He could still see Terra, smirking at him with malice in her gaze, and it broke his heart once more. Terra was one of the things that had kept him going and now she was against him.

The pain stopped as suddenly as it had began and instead of a giant thing, there was a man. But Beastboy knew that they were one and the same, if only he could stay in focus…

----

Sonic glared at Slade as the masked man pressed a button on a machine, causing another round machine to whir up. The second machine was a large, circular thing with no centre but in a few seconds, the centre was lit up with a white light. It reminded Sonic of 'Stargate' and his eyes widened as he saw two figures inside, but he only let his shock show for a split second. Slade can't know what I'm feeling, thought Sonic, or he gains the upper hand.

"You may enter," said Slade, snidely, "and retrieve your friend."

Sonic stepped into the portal and saw Beastboy's unconscious form on the ground, a tall man standing over him and… Raven?

"No," said Sonic to himself, "it's not real, it's not real."

"Hello, Sonic," said the man and Raven at the same time, "I trust you are well."

"Go to hell!" he cried at the man as he picked up Beastboy's limp form, "Leave me alone." Before any more words could cross them, Sonic had heaved Beastboy out of the portal and laid him on the floor. He then began to slap his face slightly, only to wake him up, "Beastboy, come on, man, wake up!"

After about a minute of this, Beastboy stirred and saw Sonic, "dude… I'm so scared."

"It's okay," said Sonic and he helped him stand, only to turn to Slade, "I take him home, then I work for you."

"As you wish," said Slade, "I believe I can grant you one last request."

"Sonic," said Beastboy when the exited the hideout into the sewers, Beastboy had seen nothing from where they had just been, "take me to her."

"But…" said Sonic before he looked at his friend's face. It was pleading with him and he was still free until he took Beastboy home, "of course."

Sonic went slower because he had Beastboy on his back, but in no time, he had arrived at Terra's gravestone, "we're here."

Beastboy had gotten stronger on the journey but still dropped to his knees at the foot of the statue, "Terra, I'm sorry." He laid his head on the stone and wept, Sonic standing behind him. Sonic stared at this and a tear almost formed in his eye, Beastboy missed her so much and he wanted her back. They were in the cave in almost silence for about ten minutes before Beastboy turned around, "I'm casting that Sacrificial Spell."

"What!" cried Sonic as Beastboy strode by him, "you need someone to die for that to happen!"

"I'M THE SACRIFICE!!!" cried Beastboy as loud as he could, "anything to give her life again!"

"But who will be the sacrifice for you?" asked Sonic, quietly, "we couldn't live without you, man, the team needs you. Terra would need you! She needs you now!"

Beastboy stared at Sonic with a strong look in his eyes before collapsing on Sonic in tears again. Sonic hadn't experienced what Beastboy was going through, having the one you love most in the world taken away from you, but for three and a half minutes, he knew exactly what Beastboy was going through.

"Sonic, dude, I hated it," said Beastboy through his sobs, "I saw her," Sonic knew who he was talking about, "and she was evil, she hated me and she attacked me." Sonic knew he would have seen someone, but that was evil, and now Sonic hated the man he would serve even more, "And then… I saw a large… giant thing, it went into my head and then… I saw… a man, with hair covering one side of his…" Beastboy choked on his tears, "face. He had armour and he made the air around him… darken some how."

"Hey, it's okay, man, that does that to people inside," said Sonic, remembering his past, "come on, you wanna go home now?"

"But… you'll go away, won't you?" said Beastboy, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, "when will you visit again?"

"Soon," said Sonic and he walked out of the place with Beastboy, "see ya later Terra."

----

"RAVEN!!!" cried Beastboy as he ran down the road connecting the Titan's island, spotting the meditating goth on the shore of the island, "RAVEN!!!!"

Raven's eyes snapped open and she stared at the running green boy, not believing her eyes, "Beastboy?"

"I'm home!" cried Beastboy, running into Raven's arms, causing her to gasp a bit, "I'm free!"

"Start from the beginning," said Raven, "How did you get free of that vortex thing?" But her question was already answered as she saw a figure in black at the end of the road and nodded, "everyone's missed you so much."

Raven led Beastboy up the stairs and into the lounge, where Starfire and Robin were eating lunch; Cyborg was nowhere to be seen, "FRIEND BEASTBOY!!!" Beastboy was tackled to the ground by a flying alien, still grinning widely, "We have missed you tremendously!"

"How did you get out?" asked Robin as he clapped Beastboy on the back, "we couldn't find you anywhere?"

"It's a long story," said Beastboy, looking around, "where's Cyborg?"

"Same place he's been for the past few hours, in his room."

----

"Well, I'm here," said Sonic, standing in front of Slade, "what do I have to do for you boneheads."

"First," said Slade, kicking Sonic in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground, "you should respect your master."

"Technically," coughed Sonic, "you're not my master." It earned him another kick in the side and he rolled over, "you want me to work for you or not?" Slade grabbed Sonic by the scruff of his Red X suit and carried him over to a different room, Sonic struggling slightly.

"We must make some precautions," said a dark voice in the new room, causing Sonic's eyes to widen slightly, "lay him on the table, Slade." Slade threw him down on a stone table that instantly bound him down, "this will hurt quite a bit."

"You can't do anything to me, Dar…" he then screamed, unable to finish the sentence. The thing that made the voice had dived into his head and a few seconds later, it had dived out again, Sonic still screaming.

"A chip has been planted in your brain," came the voice again, Sonic breathing heavily, "Everything you hear, we shall hear, anything you see, we shall see."

"So… you're stalking me… practically," said Sonic, between breaths, "I'll find a way out of this."

"Now," continued the voice, "for your first task, there is a large zinothium store downtown, steal all the zinothium you can. If you fail, the penalty shall be severe."

"Is that all?" panted Sonic, still strapped down, "I thought you would give me something hard."

"Go NOW!" cried the voice and Slade picked him up, out of the straps, throwing him onto the ground. Sonic stood up and ran out, swearing at the two men in the room.

----

Cyborg was typing slowly on his computer as his door slid open, footsteps coming towards him, but Cyborg ignored it, until a hand was placed on his shoulder and a voice saying, "Dude, you work too hard."

Cyborg's normal eye widened and his robotic eye glowed brighter as he turned around to see the familiar face of Beastboy, "BB! You're back!"

"You can't get rid of me that easily," said Beastboy, grinning as Cyborg give his hair a pat, "how were you dealing with it?"

"Oh… I was fine," lied Cyborg, picking up a book on his table, "um… here." Beastboy took the book from him and opened to the first page, gasping when he saw his own drawing.

"Dude! You went into my cupboard, didn't you," said Beastboy, slightly scowling, "I told you it was private!"

"I… actually didn't think we could get you back," said Cyborg, sheepishly, "but look at the last picture."

Beastboy turned to the last page and saw the completed Teen Titans Band picture, smiling at Cyborg, "thanks, dude."

"No problem, grass stain, no problem."

----

Sonic pulled Beastboy out of his room and the two Titans watched Sonic intently, "How's things here? Anything wrong?"

"Robin's just crazy," said BB, "you messed him up, dude."

"Starfire's crying all of the time and Cyborg's just staying out of the wa…" said Raven but Sonic told her to be quiet and extended the 'X' on his left hand. Raven gasped as it cut her hand, blood splattering out.

"Argh!" cried the half demon and Sonic ran over to help her. He bandaged it up, by taking the hem of Raven's robe.

"Sorry, Rae, wasn't looking, and I thought I heard something," said Sonic, retracting the X, "I need to get going, I just wanted to check in."

"Stay safe," said Raven and he winked at her.

"Dude, thanks again," said Beastboy, punching Sonic's outstretched fist, "take care."

Sonic just pulled on the mask and jumped off the edge of the tower. Beastboy and Raven both panicked and rushed over, to see him push a button on the belt and disappear, inches from the ground.

----

"Here," spat Red X, throwing the tube of zinothium at Slade's feet, half hoping it would explode at his feet, "you happy?"

"Quite," said Slade, picking up the tube and taking it away to his master, giving Red X time to take his mask off. He knew something that Slade probably didn't, if he was wearing the mask, Slade and his master couldn't see through his eyes. Sonic glared at the place he hated more than anywhere in the world, wondering if he had made the right decision, "now, Sonic, your next task. Bring me the head of Robin."

"What?" cried Sonic, Slade's cloak flowing behind him as he walked past Sonic, "I'm not doing _that_?"

Slade turned around and punched him in the back of the head, Sonic's nose hitting the ground, causing it to start bleeding rapidly, "you have no choice. You swore to serve us again."

A voice echoed around the cavern and in Sonic head, "you fail me, and I destroy you with a flick of my hand." Sonic shook his head, pulled on the mask to fix his nose and ran to the main chamber.

"You know what? I don't care!" cried Red X, standing in front of a large stone pillar, blasting it twice with sonic blasts, "take your best shot!"

Red X stared at the pillar, watching it change, and a man stepped out of it, brushing off his armour, "you shall pay for your disobedience. Do you remember what Slade used to do to you? This shall be much worse." It happened too quickly for Red X to see and in a second, he was on his back, holding his stomach, as the man stood with his fist outstretched. Red X stood up and fired off a few zinothium Xs, all of them dodged, and he leapt at his foe, trying to punch him in the face. It was blocked and he was thrown into the pillar, groaning as he connected with it. The man grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up.

"I could kill you now, if I didn't have uses for you in the future," whispered the man in Red X's ear, "now, what do you do now?"

"I…" stammered Red X, "get the hell out of here." Before the man could do anything, Red X had pressed the button and disappeared from the room. He appeared behind him and ran off, a cry of Slade's and the masked man in question ran into the room.

"Master, the zinothium, he has taken it!" said Slade and the man closed his eyes, "what shall we do?"

"He is destroying himself," said the man, returning to the pillar, "Watch him, make sure he doesn't use my zinothium. If our plan is to work, we need them both."

----

"Titans! Trouble!" cried Robin as he ran down the stairs to his motorbike. In about ten minutes, all five Titans were either flying or in respective vehicles. Beastboy was on his B-Ped, Cyborg in his T-Car and the girls flying over head.

"Here!" cried Robin as he jumped off his bike and ran into a nearby bank, the others following him. Inside they found Red X standing there, panting heavily, but not doing anything, "Red X!!! How dare you show your face here!"

"Um… technically he didn't show his face, he showed his mask…" said Cyborg, earning him an angry look from Robin. Red X on the other hand, stepped forward, his arms at his sides to show he was surrendering.

"I want you…" he said, holding out his hands as he did for Slade, "to arrest me, I'm turning myself in."

"What!" cried Raven, "no So…"

"Fine," spat Robin and he took one step towards the masked 'enemy', but Red X took a step back.

"Raven does it," commanded Red X, "she puts the cuffs on, she takes my belt away, she does it all."

"Fine!" spat Robin again and he threw Raven a different set of hand-cuffs, a red pair, and she walked up to her friend in the mask.

"What are you doing?" asked Raven, so the others couldn't hear her, "you could be free, you could leave town."

"I wouldn't leave you," whispered Red X, looking in her eyes as she removed the belt, "be sure to check my cell after you place me there. You'll understand soon."

Raven didn't know what he meant, but she placed the cuffs on him and led him out of the bank, motioning to Beastboy to follow.

----

"Here's your home for the next twenty years!" said Robin, pushing him into the cell, roughly, "don't even try to escape."

"Hey, I wanna see the punk's face, he doesn't look so tough," said a guard but Robin grabbed his outstretched hand, "what are you doing?"

"The mask doesn't leave his face," said Robin, and the guard stepped away.

"I haven't lost all of your friendship then," said Red X, so only Robin could hear him, "thank you." Robin walked off and the guard came back with some food, pushing it in, "thanks, um… could I have something?"

"It depends," said the guard, looking him up and down, "on what it is."

"I need a piece of chalk."

Over the next day, all Red X did in his cell was write on the walls with his piece of chalk, only stopping to eat, drink and do his business. When he had finished with the walls, he began on the bars, writing all over them. Other inmates, including Mumbo Jumbo, were trying to spot even the slightest bit of readable writing, but it was so small, no one but Red X was able to read it.

"Go, man, go!" laughed Mumbo, "you'll write yourself to death!"

"Shut up, Mumbo," said Dr. Light, who was sharing the cell with him, "leave him alone, we'll try to read it again when there's more light."

Red X ignored all of the words that people said and continued to write until the chalk was completely run down. A couple of the in-mates laughed at him, but Red X stood, staring at them with a look of knowing something they didn't.

"It's not a problem," said Red X, causing everyone to stop laughing, "I'm finished now, anyway. And tomorrow, you'll find out why I did this."

----

It was one in the morning; everyone else was sleeping, except one person. There was an explosion, but only a small part of the prison wall was destroyed and in the middle of the prison lights coming on, yelling of guards and prisoners and the smoke caused by the explosion, a lone figure, holding only a metal belt ran away from the prison.

He only had one thought in his mind, his goal, and right now, it was hiding in the last zinothium bank on his list.

----

Moon Comix: Another chapter done!

Beastboy: and we've gotten out of that mental institution!

Raven: so… the monkey was actually the police officer?

Sonic: what are you talking about?

Moon Comix: thank you, Sonic

Sonic: the monkey was actually the pirate!

Beastboy: sigh well, I liked the story, I mean, I got to see Terra again hearts in eyes

Moon Comix: please review!

Raven: and he will give all of the reviewers cookies

Comix Out


	6. Chapter 6

Not A Second Time Boom Chapter 6: In The End

Moon Comix: So…. Who likes this story? I know I do…. And its ending cries sniff, a guy sure likes this story

Sonic: do you still hate me?

Robin: yes, you stole my punching bag

Starfire: make peace, not fights!

Sonic: this was a nice story

Robin: just as long as Starfire doesn't eat any more sugar!

Beastboy: man that was a cool time

Cyborg: shut up man, or we'll talk about that time _you_ were on a sugar high!

Raven: or the time _you_ said you would cheat on your baby

Cyborg: touché

Moon Comix: can we move on?

Raven: in other words, Comix doesn't own Teen Titans

Cyborg: but he does own Sonic and Dark Reflections and their songs… and the big bad guy that you'll _finally_ learn his name

Moon Comix: yeah… I've been dragging that out, haven't I? And I like cheese.

Raven: what does that have to do with anything?

Beastboy: read and enjoy peoples!!!!

Everyone in the small office: LAST INTRO INTERVIEW!!!!!!!!!

----

"Finally, it's over," he said and he landed on the ground as silent as a mouse, his goal in front of him. He smiled to himself and reached forward, his prize almost in his hands until…

"Titans! Go!" cried Robin, his staff already it's full length and ready to fight. Behind him, the two flying figures of Starfire and Raven and crashing through the newly broken wall was Cyborg and Beastboy.

"Not now," muttered the boy, retracting his hand from the goal, "I don't want to do this."

Starfire shot at him with Cyborg, they knew that he was the enemy but they didn't know who he was exactly. Until he stepped out of the darkness. When they saw his face, Starfire flew off in the other direction, tears falling to the ground. Cyborg lowered his gun, a shocked expression on his face. Raven and Beastboy glanced at each other, not knowing how he had gotten there and Robin growled and got ready to attack him with everything he had.

The one they were facing was Red X.

"X! How did you escape from prison?" cried the leader, not acknowledging who it was under the mask.

"Look, I don't want to do this," said X, trying to reason with them, "just let me have this, please, I can't tell you why."

"We're not falling for this one," cried Robin angrily, "TITANS! GO!"

Robin jumped at Red X, trying to hit him with the staff, but X just grabbed the staff and threw it into the back wall, attaching it with one of his many gadgets. Cyborg then shot a few times at him before X stuck one of his trademark 'X's on the gun.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" cried Raven as she lifted X up into the air and flipped him upside down. She flew over to him and whispered, "sorry," before punching him in the face. Causing his mask to fly off his face.

"No, Rae, I'm sorry," said Sonic, the one under the mask, "I shouldn't have lied to all of you. But now I just want to talk."

"You gave up that right when you betrayed us," said Robin, angrier than they had ever seen him and he pulled out a birdarang, "Now how did you break out of jail and why?"

"Well, I may have not had my belt, but I just used my powers," said Sonic wincing a bit, "nice punch Rae, and why, I've told you already, I can't tell you!"

"Because your boss will beat you?" asked Beastboy, improvising quickly, "because you'll blow up if you say your plan? Because weird zombie freaks have hypnotised you to forget?"

Sonic shot a wink at BB and continued, "no, because they'll find out and stop me." Sonic then got his leg free of Raven's hold, kicked the girl in question and landed on the ground in time to catch her, he placed her down, grabbed Beastboy and threw him lightly into Robin, "sorry, guys!"

Sonic picked up his mask, put it back on, and ran out of the chamber, but not before grabbing his prize, a tube of zinothium. The hall was quiet and there was no one in it for a while until Starfire was standing in front of him.

"Friend Sonic," she said, "I cannot let you pass here. I will have to call the police and they will take you away to the bad men and women holding bay."

"Star, I don't want to hurt you."

"Just try!" she cried, tears still trailing down her face, "I have been betrayed many times, first by Robin, then by Terra and now by you! I will not let you go!"

Star fired starbolts upon Red X with so much strength that he was pounded into the ground, leaving an imprint of himself behind. He then jumped up and stuck Starfire to the wall, running away afterwards. Robin jumped into the hallway, the other three Titans behind him, and threw two birdarangs at the running form. They all heard metal on metal and Robin pounded his fists into the ground.

"SONIC!!!!"

----

"He mentioned a plan! WHAT IS IT?"

"I don't know, master, he has not mentioned it at all before hand," the man in a black cloak said as he kneeled in front of the grand man, "but I will find out, don't worry"

"YOU BETTER!" cried the first man, "or else you will meet the same fate as the other two. Is your mask where your mouth is?"

"I won't fail, come Cinderblock," said Slade and the giant, stone monster stomped behind him.

----

"We let him get away!" cried Robin as he slammed his fists on the lounge table, leaving a mark, "that's the last time; I'm going to take drastic action!"

Beastboy and Raven watched as the masked hero walked into his room and then they looked at each other. A nervous look on their faces.

"Uh, guys, have you seen Star?" asked Cyborg, "I haven't seen her since the mission, shouldn't she be making some sort of weird pudding or something?"

"I think she went onto the roof," answered Raven monotonically, "something about clearing her head."

Cyborg nodded at her and began to start up a new game of Hyper Racers 2, stopping when he saw the high score, "damn, everywhere we look it reminds us, doesn't it."

"Not for me," said Raven and she walked into her room. She may not have said it but Beastboy spotted a single tear fall from her face. When she had left the room, Cyborg held up his broken controller, a sad look on his face.

----

"Maybe if we just forgave him?"

"No, Star. What he did was wrong! We trusted him and he threw that in our faces!"

"But we forgave Terra, did we not?"

"That was different, she wasn't fighting us at the same time as pretending to be our friend! And what's worse is that he's become the exact opposite of what I am! He's the dark side of me; he's something I wish I could destroy!"

"But Robin…"

"But nothing Starfire! He betrayed us and he will never gain our trust again."

Robin didn't even look as the red head ran from his room, in tears once again.

----

Sonic was breathing heavily as he ran through the sewers, a belt full of zinothium in his left hand, his mask in his right, groaning at his current situation.

"Damn it!" he yelled, slamming his hand with the mask against the wall, "why did I slip up? Is it fate? Was it meant for them to find out?"

"I guess it must have been," came a voice from the shadows. Sonic hastened to put on his mask and belt again when the figure in a cloak came from the shadows, "if not, I would not be here to take you away. Cinderblock."

The giant, stone man burst through the wall behind Red X and swung his fists to hit him. X jumped up and landed on his head, kicking him down to the ground, he then cut a large red X into his back.

"So everyone knows that Red X beat your worthless bodyguard," said the teen and the cloaked man growled, "come on then, not so tough without your friends, huh, Mask Boy. Your master dealt with them, did he? I thought that Karth would survive longer than you, but we can all be wrong sometimes."

"Shut up!" cried the man and he threw something towards Red X. X coughed and when he stopped, the man in front of him was grinning, holding his belt, "you aren't the only thief here." Red X jumped at the man, punching him in the chest but he gasped as he hit armour, jumping back, "tut, tut, tut, bad form, X."

The teen growled as he stretched his arms out in front of him, he yelled as a force was shot out of his hands, hitting the man and throwing off his cloak.

"You won't take me Slade."

"Oh, I think I will. I think I will"

----

"No! Let Terra go! Let her go… now!"

"Of course."

Beastboy was woken up to those words and a hand clamped over his mouth. He tried to scream, he tried to see where he was going but the kidnapper must have covered his eyes. He felt himself going up, the was wind on his neck and then he saw the roof. The hand was removed from his mouth and eyes and he was able to speak and see.

"You know, Sonic, it's not very nice to do that anytime you want to talk," muttered the changeling, rustling his hair and wiping his eyes.

"It's not Sonic, it's me," came a familiar, monotonic voice and Beastboy turned to see Raven, standing there and staring out into the night, "something is wrong."

"What? What is it?"

"Sonic's in trouble, I know it,"

Beastboy was standing now, "so… are you saying we need to go help him?"

"Yes."

"How are we going to find him?"

"By asking the one who showed us who Red X really was."

"What about the others?"

"I've left them a note, hopefully we won't need them."

"Or hopefully Cyborg goes for his midnight snack."

Raven just stared at him cynically before lifting herself off of the roof. Beastboy mumbled a bit before turning into a green eagle and flying after her.

----

"So you have him?"

"Yes, he is lying in the cell as we speak," said a kneeling Slade, "he was easy to take out so soon after a battle with the Titans, yet he put up a slight fight."

"He always will, he was trained for that."

"When he awakens, Cinderblock and I will force the information out of him, but if he does not give the information for two days, I will bring him to you."

"You always were the best servant, Slade, but don't end up like the other two."

"I won't master."

----

He was walking through the small tunnel from the surface, looking for the large, yet thin, strip of ground. The only way to get to it. It was a few silent minutes before he saw it. A statue with fresh flowers at its feet.

"Yes!" he exclaimed quietly, walking ever so slowly towards it. He was almost there until…

BANG!!!!!

From behind him and from his side came a giant explosion. When the dust cleared, he saw two large figures, one a giant made from stone, the other a giant made from sludge of some sort. Cinderblock and Plasmus.

"Bring it on!" the boy cried, ready to throw one of his many tools at them before he realized his belt was missing, "lets fight natural then!"

The boy got ready to shoot something from his hands when…. Nothing happened! He gasped as Plasmus came up to him and grabbed him.

"TAKE THIS!!!" yelled the boy and kicked him, getting his foot stuck; he kicked again with his other foot, getting that stuck too! Plasmus had him caught and to his horror, he watched as Cinderblock knocked off the statue into the giant pit below.

He didn't even have time to scream before Plasmus shut his eyes forever.

Sonic woke with a start, normally he would have sat up, bolt upright, but he found he was bounded by three large, leather straps. It was only a nightmare, he realized, but a nightmare that could come true. Unless he got out of here.

"LET ME GO, SLADE! LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

----

"You can't find him?"

"For the last time, no!"

Raven and Beastboy had been searching since the night before, it was lunch time and they had nothing.

"Come on, let's get some pizza," suggested Beastboy and Raven had to follow, "I'll buy."

While Beastboy ordered their meal, Raven meditated. She had worked herself hard over the past twelve hours and was tired.

"Hope you don't mind vegetarian," said Beastboy, four minutes later, as he placed a large pizza in between them, "forgot to bring more money."

"That's okay, thanks," muttered Raven as she came out of her meditation and picked up one of the slices, "not bad."

"See, I keep telling people but do they listen…?" joked Beastboy, earning a small smile from Raven, "do you think that they've found the note?"

"I don't know, if Cyborg or Starfire found it, they would be here right now, but if Robin…"

They both thought about what their leader would think about them looking for Sonic and shuddered. They continued to eat their pizza in silence and when they had finished, they felt both refreshed and saddened.

"Raven, Raven! Come in friend Raven!"

The two teens stared at the communicator around her waist and wondered what they would do, "should we answer it?"

"No," said Raven, walking off without him, "let's go."

Beastboy had no other choice but to follow the girl, wondering if it was a bad idea to turn off the tracking device in their communicators.

"Okay, you better be right."

----

Sonic was blasted with another shock of electricity, screaming out in pain. He wanted to give in, but he couldn't, he couldn't risk it. Slade was laughing, so loud that he could hear it over his screams, and taunting him. Jeering him.

"You could have been great, Sonic, but you threw that all away, all for some stupid friends. Now, you either talk, or die."

"NEVER!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the boy, his eyes blinded with rage, "GO DIE IN HELL, SLADE!!!!"

For that comment, Sonic was blasted with another, stronger, shock. He couldn't help it. He screamed, louder than ever before, and passed out. Slade paced around him, thinking.

"We take away your belt, we chain down your hands so you can't shoot us, and we take every precaution necessary. You have been through things that every other slave of us would have confessed a while ago. Yet, you still protect this, this agenda of yours. Why? And what is it?"

"Slade" came a voice, "has he told you yet?"

"Not yet, master, but soon, soon."

"You have two days, Slade, two days before you feel my wrath."

Yes, master." Slade turned back to the boy on the table, "so, Sonic, shall we dwell into your mind. Maybe to make you talk, we must go for the bird."

"You lay a finger on her," growled Sonic, his face twisted in hate, "and I will make sure you die slowly." Slade just laughed and sent another jolt of electricity his way.

----

"Why would they go without us?" pondered Cyborg as they prepared to search the city, "I mean, why tell us that they're looking for Son…" he was cut off by a look from Robin, "Red X, when they left around midnight? And why look for him anyway?"

"Friend Raven."

"Maybe they've been communicating with him somehow," said Robin, getting angry and throwing his Birdarang into a wall, "I did hear something on the roof about a couple weeks back. That must have been him! I've been so stupid!"

"Friend Raven!!!!"

"No, we've been us," Cyborg sighed and changed his right hand into his gun, pretending to aim at the window.

"FRIEND RAVEN!!!!!!!"

"Give it a rest Star, she won't answer," said Cyborg, again, "BB won't either."

"But why?" asked Robin, more to himself, "They know that he's the enemy, they know that he betrayed us."

"But, then again, did we give up on Terra? Beastboy never did, a part of all of us never gave up on her, even when she tried to kill us."

"Maybe it's the same thing. Maybe….."

"Let's go man, come on. I'll drive."

Robin and Starfire followed the large boy into the garage, the sound of the T-Car sounding seconds after.

----

"Maybe this one?"

"I don't think so."

"What about here?"

"No."

"Here?"

"NO!!!! Now stop asking me that!"

"Or what? You'll 'Mumbo, Jumbo' me? Don't make me laugh!"

The Once Amazing Mumbo was sitting in a dry, dark, cold prison cell with Dr. Light. Or Dr. Light-Headed as he was known by the guards. And, once again, they were trying the bars to find the fake one.

"How do you know there even IS a fake bar?" Mumbo sighed, leaning on his top bunk.

"I saw it on T.V" said the Dr., "why is it so dark in here?"

"I may not have my wand…"

"Or your hat!" called one of the other inmates, Punk Rocket.

"Or my hat, but I WILL throttle you if you continue to talk like that!"

"I'll be the one to throttle you if you don't be quiet" said a monotonic voice and they both screamed to themselves. Raven and Beastboy walked up to their cell and Dr. Light cried out loud, tears almost forming on his face.

"Yeah, well what do you want missy!" sneered Mumbo, grabbing the bars and shoving his abnormally large nose into their faces, "if it's information you want, you're asking the wrong magician! So Alaca-scram!"

"Beastboy." Raven clicked her fingers and in a flash, BB had turned into a mouse, got into their cell, changed back and held Mumbo up to a wall.

"Where's Slade?" Beastboy yelled, thumping the magic man against the wall when he shrugged, "where is he?"

"We don't know," said Dr. Light, coming out from his bunk, "we haven't seen him since Mumbo took you on last," Beastboy dropped Mumbo and the next thing he knew, the Dr. was on the wall, "but we saw Plasmus the other day! We did! He stomped past our window, holding some electrical equipment."

"Fine, that's all we need," said Raven and she turned and walked away, however, Beastboy stayed still on the spot, talking to the guard, "what are you doing?"

"Come on! We need to see something," Beastboy lead her to a cell at the very back of the prison. A special cell. A cell that had recently been blasted into smithereens, "Sonic's cell."

They looked around the walls and were immediately shocked. Almost every piece of rock, stone, wall and bars that they had found were covered in white chalk. Raven lifted a few up and saw multiple 'T's, 'B's, 'R's and 'S's. There were arrows, 'X's, the written word 'zino…' and a small drawing of a person standing on a rock.

"What is all this?" asked Beastboy, picking up a stone that had the words 'Teen Titans' on it, "what was he doing?"

"I don't have a clue," said Raven, "but I think it has something to do with Terra."

----

"So Sonic, are you ready to talk?"

"I don't mind spending everyday."

"What?"

Sonic muttered some more words that made no sense to the masked man until he moved forward some more.

"She will be loved. She will be loved," Sonic was whispering, senselessly, and Slade punched him in the cheek, "she will be loved!" That last line was shouted and surprised Slade a little, causing him to stumble.

"I thought you could stand more than that, but I was wrong."

"You always were, Slade, you always were," Sonic said, snapping back into sanity, "and even if you were always right, you would never understand all of my clues! Even Beastboy would have figured them out!!" Somewhere up above them, Sonic swore he heard Beastboy shout 'HEY!'

"So… you've been leaving me clues…. How clever. But I WILL find out what you have been doing and I WILL stop you."

"You are a lot like Robin, you know that… even if you're evil and he's good."

"Shut up, fool, you could have become one of us… but you went for the hard way. You will talk soon."

"Don't hold your breath!"

----

"We've already told your friends everything we know!" cried Mumbo as Robin slammed him against the wall of the cell, "STOP ANNOYING US!!!!!!!"

"Yes, we told them everything we knew about Slade and they took off at the speed of light!"

Robin dropped Mumbo and walked out to Starfire and Cyborg and the three walked out of the prison, wondering where their friends were.

"Why were they asking about Slade?" wondered Robin and they got in the T-Car, "I thought he and Karth were dealt with at the same time."

"What ever he's done with Raven and BB, we're gonna stop 'im," said Cyborg, "right, y'all."

"Yeah, Cyborg, yeah."

----

"So, how do we track down Slade? He went into hiding since the clone incident."

"We track down where Plasmus went and follow from there," said Raven as she meditated on top of a building, "he broke into the highest security jail!"

"And stole electrical equipment? From a jail?"

"They only have an electric chair….. Oh my god!" cried a shocked Raven, "Sonic's getting shocked!"

"DUDE!" yelled Beastboy, "I know where to find Slade! Remember that report that said some ELECTRICAL wires were un-hooked from under the city, Slade's base must be under the ground! Under the place where the electricity hasn't been working!"

"Beastboy, you're a genius," smiled Raven and she followed the green hawk to the place he was talking about. None of them noticed the T-Car down below.

----

"I sense something. Are all the entrances guarded?"

"Yes, master, all is secure."

"Good work, Slade, now, you have more work to do."

The masked man walked down the hallways of the underground base until he reached the cell in which Sonic was hiding.

"Well Sonic, this time together has been _shocking_ to say the least," smirked Slade.

"Har, har, did you think that one by yourself?"

"Not one of your wittiest comments, but it will do. Personally, I liked that one you told me a few months back about the evolutionary scale and how I was at the bottom."

"You figured it out yet?" spat Sonic, still struggling with the straps holding him down, "cause I'm sure the Titans have!"

"My dear boy, the Titans don't even care that you exist!" laughed Slade, "hasn't that gotten into your head yet?"

Realization hit him. Maybe they didn't care about him? Slade laughed again and walked around him.

"Ready to talk."

"Never."

"Disappointing, I will be back soon." The man walked away leaving Sonic strapped to a table.

It was quiet for about twenty minutes, Sonic's least favourite sound, but there was some movement in a corner of the cell.

"Who's there?" asked Sonic, a hint of fear in his voice, "I can defend myself!"

"Not strapped down like that," said Raven, her pale face looming out of the darkness.

"Raven!"

"Come on, dude, you let them strap you down!"

"BB!"

The green boy changed into a tiger and clawed away the straps holding Sonic in place and the teen stood up from the bed.

"Thanks guys, you got the clues then?"

"Yeah, we did! All thanks to Raven!"

"Who did you pick on?"

"Mumbo and Dr. Light."

Sonic laughed, something he hadn't done for a while, "I'm sure they were a hoot. So do you know what my agenda is yet?"

"No, but we soon will."

All three teens gasped when Slade stepped into the cell, followed by Cinderblock and Plasmas.

"Um…" Beastboy was unsure what to do, "Titans, go?"

"Good enough for me!" cried Sonic and he charged at Slade, his fist surrounded by his sonic charges, and landed a punch right in the masked man's chin, "that's for attacking me!"

Raven, however, was taking on both Plasmus and Cinderblock, shooting both of them with her black blasts. She shot at Cinderblock, jumped on his back and fired at Plasmus again. She then flew in between the two giants and they ran at her.

"Too easy," she smirked and when they were inches away, she flew up and her enemies crashed into each other, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Sonic gave up on trying to punch Slade and joined Raven's fight, wondering where Beastboy was. He fired at Plasmus, a giant hole forming in his stomach, and grabbed him around the slimy waste, trying to throw him into a wall, but Plasmus covered Sonic in the purple slime, causing him to choke and struggle.

"You might need this, dude!" Beastboy ran back into the cell, the Red X belt in his hand, but he was tripped over by Slade.

"Clumsy me," said Slade as he brought out his staff, "do you think you can handle a big boy?"

"Bring it on."

Slade yelled and swung his staff at the changeling but the green teen turned into a humming bird and flew behind Slade, changing into himself.

"Remember _this_ form?" asked the changeling and he transformed into a bear, slashing Slade's chest armour and clawing at his face. Slade gasped for a second before grabbing the bear in a bear hug and throwing him over his head.

Meanwhile, Raven had detached Sonic from Plasmus and had somehow wrapped Cinderblock in the slimy enemy. Sonic grinned at the goth before picking something off the ground. He attached it to his waist before running towards Slade, Raven levitating after him.

"Heyaa!" cried Sonic before shooting some red stars at the man, who was trying to cope with a boa constrictor, but received a punch in the gut. Raven had snuck behind him and contained his feet in a black box, causing him to trip over. The three of them were beating him. Sonic was shooting his Red X weapons, Raven was throwing rocks from the walls and Beastboy was clawing at him as an eagle. They thought they were winning until…

"ENOUGH!!!" a rattling voice boomed through the underground cave, throwing the teens off Slade and causing the man to get stronger.

"You children never stood a chance against me," shouted Slade, stepping up to the pile of teens, 'NEVER!!!"

"But maybe we did," came a voice all three of the teens wanted to hear, "but we haven't had that chance yet."

A starbolt came from the door, hitting Slade in the face, followed by two cannon fires and a birdarang. The remaining three Titans ran into the cell.

"Are you okay?" asked Robin, directing his speech away from Sonic, "we came as soon as we saw you above the T-Car."

"Better now that you dudes are here!"

"Come on," said Raven before flying over to Slade, who was walking towards the place the Titans came in, "Azerath, Metri… Oof!" she was hit with one of Slade's weapons, getting knocked towards the ground, only to be caught by Sonic, "are you always gonna save me?"

"Only when necessary," smirked Sonic as he let Raven down, "come on!"

Sonic ran after the man, followed by Robin and they found him in a giant underground cave.

"Slade, it's the end of the line!" cried Robin as the two boys ran and jumped at exactly the same time and kicked the man in the face. Then Robin and Sonic jumped over to the man and punched him in the stomach.

"I didn't think you would let me play the hero," said a smirking Sonic as he slipped on his Red X mask, his voice changing into the gruff Red X voice halfway through the sentence.

"But it doesn't mean you don't know how," said Robin, not showing any form of emotion on his face. Robin and Red X then turned to see Slade standing up, groaning as he did, and they both threw a gadget at him. Robin throwing one of his disks, Red X trying to stick him to a wall.

"You boys STILL can't beat me!" yelled Slade and he jumped up, un-sheathing his staff, and hitting Robin's legs, tripping him. He then went for Red X and hit him in the stomach again.

"That's gotta hurt!" came Cyborg's voice from the entrance to the cave and he fired his cannon at the man.

"NO!" screamed Red X and Robin in unison, "this one's mine!"

He helped Robin up and they both did a roundhouse kick into Slade's abdomen, followed by punches to the mask. Slade then pulled out a small, sharp object which he threw at their feet, causing an explosion to knock them off balance. Before the smoke cleared, Slade burst through and hit Red X with his shoulder, leaving Robin completely alone. Red X and Slade went into an all out battle, no gadgets, no powers, just fists and kicks. Red X grabbed Slade by the shoulders and rammed his head into the mask.

"Note to self," gasped Red X, grabbing his head, "_never_ do that again."

Slade took this opportunity to ram Red X in the shoulder and again in the face. Raven gasped and went to fly into the fray but she was held down by Cyborg.

"The boy said to leave him, so we leave him," said Cyborg, no smile on his face now, "it's all about pride."

Raven gave up and landed her usually moody look on her face. Meanwhile, Robin had joined in and had wrapped his arms around Slade's neck, hanging on his back. Slade was struggling to get him off while Red X took this opportunity to kick Slade in the chest and the face.

Slade through down a small circular object and the entire room was filled with smoke. When it cleared, Slade and Red X had vanished and Robin was spread-eagle on the ground.

"Dude! Where's Sonic?"

"RED X's gone, Slade probably took him, come on, let's find them. Cyborg, Starfire, come with me, Raven and Beastboy, go check the cells," Robin ordered and they all split up, Cyborg and Beastboy exchanging a look.

"Sonic? Are you there?" called Beastboy as he and the goth looked around the cell that he was in before.

"He must be in a cell with tighter security," said Raven, "come on."

Meanwhile, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg found themselves in a larger chamber, one with high walls and a large pillar of stone.

"What do you think it is?" wondered Cyborg.

"I will say that it is a large pillar consisting of stone," said Starfire as she charged up a couple of starbolts.

Both boys sweat dropped, "uh… thanks Star."

The three surrounded the stone as the Tamaranian flew up to the top, "there are strange markings on top of the pillar," she moved her hands over them and they began to glow, "what the…?" she turned to face the others, "that's the correct term?"

Robin nodded as Cyborg brought out his gun. The pillar began to shake and a glow of light flashed out of it, causing Starfire to fall to the ground, Cyborg used his free hand to catch her. The front part of the pillar began to shrink into the ground and when the three Titans saw what it had become, they gasped.

"Now, Titans, try your hand against me!"

----

Sonic groaned, he tried to lift his hand up to his head but he found it was chained to the ground. His Red X suit was on the ground in front of him and he was in his normal Titans uniform. A couple of minutes of silence before a saw it. A green mouse.

"Hey BB," he gasped, realizing that his throat hurt, "could you help me up?"

The changeling in question transformed into himself and used one tiger claw to pick at the chain, only to find that it was electronic and could only be opened with a certain laser.

"Sorry, dude, I can't get it un-done," the green boy said and Sonic groaned.

"Fine, I need you two to do something," said Sonic as Raven came into view, "around my neck, there's a small pendant, can you take it out and take it to the tower. Wait for two days, if I don't come back in two days, open it and read the note inside. Do what it says and don't come for me. Please, this is important."

"Okay," said Raven, unsure, and she reached around his neck and untied a small chain and gasped, "Sonic! This is your guitar! We can't take that!"

"You have to! It has the note in it! Please, just take it and go!"

"Okay, dude, goodbye," said Beastboy and he punched the prisoner's shoulder lightly. Sonic tried to get his hand up far enough so BB just leant down and received a punch in return, "it was fun."

"Yeah," moaned Sonic, "see ya Rae. It's been nice knowing you."

Raven didn't know what to do so she just smiled weakly at him and shook his hand, "bye." It was enough for Sonic, who smiled back in a way that caused her to blush slightly.

And in a flash, Raven had teleported herself and Beastboy to where the other Titans were. Sonic sat in silence for a few more minutes before he heard something and smiled, "why don't you just destroy me now, Slade?"

"Because I like my prey live and kicking!" cried Slade and Sonic's chain dropped off, "now stand up and fight."

"With…" Sonic coughed violently, "pleasure."

Slade and Sonic both jumped up and tried to kick each other at the same time, Sonic faring worse than Slade, and Slade pulled his staff out again.

"Take this!" cried Sonic and he fired one of his sonic blasts at the armoured man. He continued to fire again and again until he could barely stand.

"You still need training," said Slade, getting ready for another attack, the blasts doing hardly anything, "you would have if you accepted my offer."

"DIE!!!" yelled Sonic and he kicked at Slade, using his charges to surround his foot, "just leave me alone!"

"Oh, I will now," sneered Slade, sarcastically, as he dodged the kick, "yet I think that you will be the first to die."

"JUST GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sonic and he fired blast after blast of sonic charges, each one stronger than the last. He fired and fired until Slade growled and ran out of the cell. Sonic took a minute to catch his breath and ran after the man, but when he reached outside of the cell, Slade was no where to be seen.

"Now to take out the big boss."

Meanwhile, Robin was thrown back from his opponent just in time for a newly materialized Beastboy to catch him.

"DUDES! What's up?"

"Him," said Robin and he pointed to a man standing in the middle of the room. The man was tall with dark hair, the hair was spiky on his right side but it covered his face on the left side. His one eye visible was bright red and glowed brighter than a towering flame and his nose was pointed and short. He wore armour, much like Slade's, except it looked much better and harder. And by the looks of things, he had taken down the three Titans single handed.

"Who are you?" asked Raven as she powered up a spell.

"I am the Darkening, your worst nightmare," said the man, a grin appearing on his face.

"Be careful! He will change form!" cried Starfire before she was hit with a fireball.

"Oh, you mean this?" Darkening laughed and he transformed into a giant man of flame. Raven gasped and Beastboy transformed into a turtle and hid in the shell, he had seen the man before and hated every second of their first meeting. Darkening transformed back and grinned, "that is only an illusion. My real form is this. This is the form that will destroy you."

"He's a demon, or something, and he whopped our butts!" moaned Cyborg.

Raven and Beastboy got into fighting stances and was about to fight until someone jumped over them.

"Ah, Sonic, we meet again… I do hope that this time we fight, you will prove to be more of a challenge!" said Darkening.

"Sonic! You're alive!" cried Beastboy, joy in his voice.

"You didn't think ol' Sladey would have defeated me. Now… Titans! GO!!!" cried Sonic and Raven and Sonic attacked. Beastboy ran over to Cyborg and tried to get him up.

"Cy! Get up! Come on!" Cyborg got onto his knees and Beastboy ran over to Starfire and did the same to her. When she got up, the changeling went over to Robin and eventually, all the Titans were ready to fight.

"He stole my line, didn't he?" sighed Robin and he jumped to attack Darkening.

Raven tried to lift the Darkening with her powers but before she could finish, she was hit with a ball of darkness which knocked her off her feet. Sonic and Cyborg jumped in front of her and both shot at the same time, both hitting Darkening yet doing nothing. Starfire flew down on top of the new foe and covered him with starbolts, yet Darkening continued to walk forward. Beastboy transformed into a hawk and dived down on Darkening, trying to scratch his eyes out, yet the man grabbed him by the neck, hit the green bird with a small black ball and threw him over into the cavern wall.

"It's time for you to go down!" cried Robin as he threw three birdarangs at his enemy, one wrapping around his wrist and it surprised Darkening. Robin began to reel in the wire and flew above the ground, kicking his foe in the face. Darkening staggered a bit but got up soon and regained himself.

"Time for you to see my true power!" he cried and when he finished the sentence, Beastboy stood up, his eyes red instead of green, "now… attack!"

Beastboy jumped at Raven, growling and turning into a gorilla, slamming his fists down where Raven was a couple of seconds ago. She then trapped him with her powers but he broke out, sending her flying.

"Beastboy! What the hell are you doing?" screamed Raven and Beastboy chased her in the air as a pterodactyl.

"He is possessed!" cried Darkening as he dodged some of Cyborg's punches, "possessed by my power!"

"Not for long!" cried Sonic and he jumped over to help Cyborg; he fired three blasts at the man and punched him in the abdomen, "you may have forced me to work for you but I NEVER want to see you breathe again!"

Sonic grabbed him and tried to throw him into a wall but Darkening shot something at Sonic's feet, causing him to fly off at one angle and groan, but he still called to Raven, "he has something inside of him! Try and get it out!"

Raven nodded as Starfire came over to help. The alien rammed into Beastboy and slammed him against the ground, holding him in place.

"This may hurt. Metrion, Sheek, PARTILOS!!!!" cried the half demon and Beastboy screamed in agony, glowing black all over, and in a couple of seconds, the screaming stopped and Beastboy fell, not moving.

"No!" gasped Raven, wondering if she had put too much power into her spell. However, there was no time to waste so Raven took one last look at Beastboy and flew back into the battle.

Cyborg grabbed Starfire by her feet and spun round, releasing her when they had enough speed and she flew into their opponent, knocking him over for a second but the man retaliated by throwing a large icicle at her. She stopped in mid air and saw the blade of ice coming towards her heart and did what she always did in those kinds of situations. She screamed.

"STARFIRE!!!" yelled Robin as he jumped in the way of the attack, trying to get his cape up in time. The cape only deflected half of the damage and Robin fell down, some of the ice sticking out of his stomach.

"Robin!" the others cried as Starfire flew down to where he was lying.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine Star, just… ugh… know I… care…," his eyes closed and Starfire laid his head against the floor gently.

"You shall pay!" cried the Tamaranian and she flew over to the sneering man, starbolts flying from her hands and eyes. Darkening raised his hands to shield himself but Cyborg and Raven got behind him and held his arms back. The man took every shot fired at him and roared in pain. Yet, he was still able to throw Cyborg and Raven off into Starfire.

"Everything we throw at this guy gets sent back at us!" cried Cyborg, changing his hand into the gun again and firing, causing all of them to jump out of the way of another ball of darkness.

"Then we do the same to him," said Raven and she flew above Darkening, taunting him to throw something at her. He chose a ball of flames and when it was inches from her face, she brought up a shield and deflected the ball back at him. The ball hit her back too, but never the less, the ball did some damage to the man. Sonic took this advantage to fire some of his blasts but ended up having to dodge another ball of darkness.

"He's _still_ too powerful! What do we do, Sonic?" asked Cyborg and Sonic realized something and ran off, "hey! Where're you goin'?"

"I'm getting something! KEEP HIM BUSY!!!" cried Sonic as he ran out of the cave. Cyborg just sighed and continued to shoot, but soon the Darkening had jumped over Starfire and ran into Cyborg, punching him in the stomach and kicking him in the head. Cyborg groaned as his foe grabbed his arm, pulled it behind his back and twisted. Cyborg yelled in pain as the arm came off at the shoulder; a few stray wires were hanging down. Cyborg was then thrown into a near by wall and slid down it, not moving.

"Three down," smirked Darkening and jumped for the girls, "three to go!"

As Darkening was about to complete his jump, a red X came out of no where and gave him an electric shock. He roared in pain a bit and saw where it had come from.

"Sonic!" cried Starfire but she was soon hit with a streak of lightning, sending her into Raven. The boy in question, back in the Red X suit, extended the X on his glove into a knife and jumped at Darkening but, even though he hit the skin, no mark was made.

"What the crap!" yelled Red X as he was thrown onto the ground. Starfire flew to help him up but the man intercepted her and pinned her to the ground. She fired off an eye beam right in his face but he didn't falter. Raven threw some stuff at him and Red X fired off some stars but he made the small black ball that had taken over the changeling's mind. Red X used the teleportation device and rammed Darkening, causing him to drop the ball into the ground.

"You okay, Star?" asked Red X and the alien nodded, flying off after Darkening. Raven had picked Red X up and threw him at Darkening, ramming him to the ground but the man threw him off and jumped into the air, dragging Starfire down to the ground and slamming a ball of darkness into her face. She screamed but she soon fell limp.

"Damn it!!!" cried Red X and fired off three stars, Darkening dodging all of them.

The grown man jumped at Raven and tackled her to the ground, the girl crying out as she hit the cold stone. Darkening wrapped his hands around her neck and began to squeeze, "does this bring back memories, _dear Gem_!!!"

Red X yelled and rammed Darkening, allowing Raven to fly up to safety. Red X flipped away from Darkening as Raven landed behind Red X. "What do you want?" cried Raven, ready to set up a shield.

"I want what he has," said Darkening, "zinothium, with it, my powers can increase over 100 times!!! I could take over the planet and the universe!!!!!"

Raven stood confused so Sonic, who took off the mask that hid his face from the world, explained, "zinothium is so powerful, it can enhance someone's magical power when handled correctly, so imagine how powerful he could get."

"But if he kills you, he won't find them!"

"No, he can read my soul, but only if I die, so if he kills me, he will still find the zinothium."

Raven gasped and powered up her magic but Sonic stuck his hand out, "no, Rae, take the others and get them treated, this is mine."

"But…"

"NO! Just go! I have something I need to do." He paused before whispering, "I'll never forget you," said Sonic and Raven took one glance at him, tears welling in her eyes, before everyone else in the cave was engulfed in black magic, "now it's just you and me."

"Why don't you just tell me where you hid it? I may spare the bird," asked Darkening in a sneering voice before jumping at him but Sonic just ran out of the cave and up onto the surface. Darkening groaned and ran after him. When Darkening got up to the surface, Sonic was already running down the deserted streets, it was late at night. Shooting some fire balls and ice daggers at the running target, Darkening continued to run, but began to run faster than before.

"Damn it," said Sonic as he saw Darkening closing up on him, "let's pick up the speed," and he too began to sprint faster. He ran for about five minutes before spying it. His goal. He jumped into an underground passage and heard Darkening follow, knocking a few rocks in the process. After a couple of seconds of running, Sonic found it, a thin strip of ground and at the end, a statue. Sonic grinned as Darkening stepped behind him and something formed in his hand. Sonic jumped over the back of Darkening and kicked him, sending him to the floor. When Darkening stood up, Sonic's hands were glowing, one out on each side, and he grinned.

"You've been a wonderful enemy, let's give you a round of applause!" cried Sonic and he slammed his hands together, sending a shockwave of energy flying in all directions and Darkening flew over the edge of the strip of ground. Sonic stepped cautiously to see if he was dead but was hit in the face by a fire ball. Darkening jumped up onto the ground and threw Sonic onto the edge; the boy landed, got up but was then struck in the arm with an icicle. He groaned as he was kneeling on the ground but he wirily got back up.

"I preferred you when you were a silent minion! Time for you to die!" cried Darkening and threw an energy ball at him. Sonic ducked and it flew over his head. Right in the direction of the statue.

"NO!!!" cried Sonic and he used the teleportation to get in front of the ball, the boy growled in pain and fell to the ground, his Red X suit smoking, "arg…"

"So this is what you want to protect," smirked Darkening, "well, before I destroy you, I will make you watch me destroy this."

"NEVER!!!" Sonic jumped up and tackled Darkening, throwing him to the ground and pulling something out of his pocket. A small glass jar with red liquid and a small piece of paper, "this is what will destroy you."

"What do you mean?" asked the enemy and there was no hint of fear in his voice.

"When I do this," Sonic un-buckled his Red X belt and tied it around Darkening's arms, attaching something to it, and standing back, "activate the bomb, and throw this down, the spell will be activated."

"What?"

"To activate a spell, you just need the blood of a demon, and guess what the red stuff is!" smirked Sonic and Darkening struggled to pull out one of his arms, succeeding seconds before the jar left Sonic's hand, "say goodnight!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Darkening and he let fly three giant attacks of pure evil, all extremely powerful, as soon as the jar hit.

Sonic heard the explosion but was blinded by the flash of the attacks and the spell. He hit the ground with a thud, his arm hanging over the edge.

"Wha…? I'm back?" Sonic heard a gasp and someone falling before a couple of footsteps.

"Hey, kid, are you alright?"

Sonic looked up weakly and the new person got a good look at him. His Red X suit was in tatters, not one piece of fabric was larger than his hand, the gloves were barely hanging on, and his hair was askew. Sonic's arm was on an angle and his forehead was bleeding slightly. The person grabbed him around the waist and pulled him up, causing him to groan and grunt in pain meaning a few ribs were broken.

"Good, it worked, heh, tell them it was fun while it lasted…" he murmured before everything went black.

"Kid? KID!!!"

----

The day after Raven had rescued the other four from almost certain death; everyone was back on their feet. Cyborg was back to normal, having repaired his arm himself. Starfire and Beastboy were fine too, only Beastboy would sometimes grab at his heart occasionally but Robin was the worst. He had a large gash in his stomach and had to change the bandages every two hours, which Starfire helped him to do. Robin and Starfire walked into the lounge, after changing the bandages, and the boy spotted Beastboy take the small guitar off of Raven to have a look at and something clicked in his mind.

"You!" he cried, pointing at Beastboy causing everyone to stare at him, "YOU WERE SEEING HIM!!!!"

Not caring about the pain, Robin marched over to Beastboy and picked him up by the collar of his suit, the guitar dropping. Raven used her powers to bring it to her before it hit the ground and got ready to break them up.

"Dude! What are you talkin' about?" asked Beastboy and Robin knocked his head back against the wall, "ow!!!"

"At night! YOU WERE MEETING WITH RED X!!!!" cried Robin and Beastboy swore, "WHY???"

"Cause he's our friend!!!" said BB and his head was knocked back against the wall again.

"YOU WERE GIVING INFORMATION TO THE ENEMY!!!!" shouted Robin and Beastboy growled.

"We. Weren't. Giving. Information. To. The. ENEMY!!!!!" cried Beastboy and he turned into a gorilla, throwing the leader across the room. Robin grabbed onto the back of the couch and threw a birdarang at the green teen. It was about to hit Beastboy when Raven stepped in.

"This is exactly what Darkening wants!!! He wants destruction and you're just helping him!" said Raven and she turned to Robin, "he wasn't the enemy."

"Yeah, well to me he's better off dead," said Robin and everyone stared at him. He just walked to where the bedrooms were when he was thrown back by a black power. Raven slammed Robin into another wall and growled at him with bared teeth.

"Take that back," said Raven, her eyes glowing and many things floated up behind her, "now." Her voice was quiet and very dangerous.

"Let go of me," groaned Robin and Raven moved a couple of books closer to him, "let go!" He was about to punch her when a starbolt hit their arms and blew them apart.

"Friends do not fight with friends!" cried Starfire, tears in her eyes, "no matter what!!!"

"That's not how Robin sees it," muttered Cyborg as the two involved in the most recent fight went their separate ways, "why can't he be here now to help us. He was the peace keeper."

"Yeah, without him, we're falling apart."

----

Cyborg and Robin were playing the Gamestation as Raven walked in, the small guitar in her hand, the same place it had been for the last two days. Beastboy and Starfire were arm wrestling, the green teen losing every time.

"Dude! How do you do that?" wondered Beastboy as in two seconds, Starfire's arm had pinned BB's.

"It is merely the action of my limb attacking your limb and striking it on the table," stated Starfire before opening the fridge and pulling out her newly made Cake of Garten, slicing a piece for everyone.

"Pass," said everyone at the same time as Raven sat on the couch, still looking at the guitar.

"Yo, Rae, you haven't spoken to us for about a day, what's up?" asked Cyborg as his Mega Monkey slammed Robin's Mega Monkey into the floor.

"Sonic told me to open the guitar after two days… it's been two days, but I don't want to destroy it."

"Just forget about X," said Robin, still in his normal hating mood, "he's just a traitor."

"That traitor saved your life!" yelled Raven, coldly, and she stormed out of the room, down the stairs to the outside of the island, light bulbs exploding as she passed, she only spoke again when she was outside and screamed as loud as she could, "AND NOW HE'S DEAD!!!"

The water in front of her turned black and rose in front of her in a large pillar. It crashed down, back into the bay, and water flew everywhere, drenching the rocks she levitated in front of her. She broke down on the rock island and cried, rocks flying everywhere, and didn't move until she heard something.

Footsteps were walking towards her. She gasped and spun around saying "Sonic!" but was disappointed when Beastboy walked over to her. He had obviously spotted the rocks from the tower and came to see what was wrong.

"Raven, its okay," said Beastboy and he pulled her up, bringing her into a large hug, "we're all suffering."

"NO!!!" she fought with him but he held on tight until she stopped fighting, "Robin doesn't care! Neither does Cyborg or Starfire, NONE OF THEM!!!"

"They do, they all do, they care but they have different ways of showing it," said Beastboy, patting her back, "but we all care. No one cares as much as you, though."

"He just showed me a side of me no one's ever seen before," sniffled Raven, pulling away from Beastboy, "and I'll miss him."

"I know, Rae, I know. Now come on, let's go inside, and tell Cyborg he needs to change some light bulbs."

Raven laughed and Beastboy led her inside, up the stairs and into her room, where they sat and talked for a few hours. They didn't mention their friend that they had lost. It was very late at night when Beastboy left the room, yet when he stepped out, the corridor got unusually dark. BB wondered what the problem was but when he heard Rae's tears, he understood.

----

It was almost five weeks later and Raven hadn't destroyed the guitar. She now wore it around her neck like a talisman everywhere she went and before she walked through to the lounge, she would walk past his room to see if he was in there. He was never sitting on his bed, or playing his guitar. Some days she would walk up onto the roof and wish he was there to join her in the mornings. But he never was. Part of her had accepted that he would never be here to join her in the mornings again.

"Mornin' Raven," said Robin as she sat down with her tea, "what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm just depressed," said Raven as she opened a book she left on the table. The others came in, Cyborg and Beastboy laughing about something. Starfire had flown in, took one look around and began to make something.

"I've always wondered, how does Star _get_ all her alien ingredients here on Earth?" asked Beastboy and Robin shrugged.

Cyborg started the Gamestation and all three boys grabbed a control. Raven shut off all sound until there was a giant BANG at their front door. Everyone dropped what they were holding. Books, game controls and strange wooden spoons hit the ground as Raven and Beastboy ran down the stairs to the front door, the others walking slowly behind them.

The goth looked at the comedian before opening the door. There was a great flash of light in the dark entrance hall and in the centre of the door stood Sonic.

"Oh my god, DUDE!!!" yelled Beastboy and he ran out to hug his friend. Sonic was back in his Titan's clothes, something black in his hands, and groaned slightly as the green boy hit him and laughed as he ruffled BB's hair. Raven walked slowly up to him.

"Hey, you miss me?" asked Sonic, detaching himself from the changeling to hug Raven. She stared for a moment and then ran into his arms, a smile and tears on her face.

"GUYS!!! GUYS!!! IT'S SONIC!!! HE'S ALIVE!!!" cried the boy with elf ears as the other three came into view of the door. Starfire gasped in joy and flew at break-neck speed to hug him, Cyborg laughed as well and ran out but Robin continued to walk normally.

"So what happened?" asked Cyborg when Starfire had gotten off of Sonic.

"Could I tell you over a drink of water?" grinned Sonic and the two boys laughed, "oh yeah, I brought a friend… can I introduce you?"

"Of course, a friend of my friend is a friend of me," said Starfire, looking around to try and find the friend.

"Who's the friend, Slade? Jonny Rancid? Gizmo?" accused Robin, his arms folded and side facing Sonic.

"Actually, _she's_ above you," said Sonic and they all looked up as one, eyes bulging when they saw who.

"Hi guys… did you miss me?" an innocent voice said when she landed, smiling slightly.

"TERRA!!!"

----

Beastboy's arm had not left Terra's now non-armoured shoulder all the way up to the lounge and when everyone had sat down, Sonic began to speak.

"So, Beastboy was knocked cold, Robin took the ice in the stomach," Robin winced as he felt the place it hit, "Cyborg's arm was on the ground and Starfire was hit in the face with a ball of darkness. I told Raven to get out of here with you guys, to get you treated, while I dealt with Darkening."

"It was hard to leave you alone," said Raven as Sonic nodded, knowingly.

"I led him onto the streets and into Terra's cave," started Sonic but Robin interrupted him again.

"How did you know where Terra was?"

"Beastboy, he told me about her, and… I snooped around a bit," Sonic smiled sheepishly at this, "so, I led Darkening there and we fought but I got the better of him. I tied the Red X belt around his arms, activated a bomb and threw down a jar with Raven's spell and blood and he was used as sacrifice for the spell that brought Terra back from her stony form."

"Wait, explain what you did with the spell," said Cyborg and Sonic sighed.

"After a fight with Beastboy, Raven showed me the spell in a book and I… I took it. And this was a different kind of spell, this spell could be used by anyone if, and only if, the person has some of the demon's blood. Rae, remember that night on the roof when I 'accidentally' cut you, I actually got some of your blood in a jar."

Raven remembered that night well, it was cold and the roof was slippery. (A/N: the first part of the flashback is from the actual chapter, the other part is what happened)

"_How's things here?" asked Sonic as Raven and Beastboy stood in front of him, "anything wrong?"_

"_Robin's just crazy," said BB, "you messed him up, dude."_

"_Starfire's crying all of the time and Cyborg's just staying out of the wa…" said Raven but Sonic told her to be quiet and extended the 'X' on his left hand. Raven gasped as it cut her hand, blood splattering out._

"_Argh!" cried the half demon and Sonic ran over to help her. He bandaged it up, by taking the hem of Raven's robe, but before he did, he secretly pulled out a tiny jar and captured a couple of drops in it._

"_Sorry, Rae, I wasn't looking," said Sonic…_

"But which spell of friend Raven's did you activate?" asked Starfire as Raven snapped back into reality, realizing something.

"The Sacrificial Spell," said Raven to four confused faces, "it's a very dangerous spell that I wouldn't have used. You need one thing to bring back something else. Like a life for a life."

"Exactly, so when I blew up the belt, the bomb triggered the zinothium and the spell was activated, bringing back Terra!" exclaimed Sonic and Beastboy gave Terra another hug.

"But you still have a lot of explaining to do," said Robin, "like why you stole the Red X suit!"

"Okay, this may take a while, so get comfortable," joked Sonic and Cyborg got up and brought back a packet of chips, "I never knew my parents, I don't even know if they know me now. The only thing I remember is being with a group of other kids and Karth came to see us. They took ten of us in and trained us under Darkening, trained us to be thieves, warriors and deadly. This was when I was around five and they started easy but increased the training. I couldn't take it, but I couldn't fight them. I was the only one that survived past fifteen, Darkening killed all of the others, he killed my best friend there in front of me! But I still continued, hating every bit of it. Eventually, they told me I was trained enough and that they had a mission for me, to steal the Red X suit. They told me that if I ran into you to tell you that I was working alone and that after I got the suit to steal the zinothium locater. You understand?"

Everyone nodded and he continued, "So, I found the locator, got the small bit of zinothium but you got the belt. When I got back, a failure, they beat me terribly but still gave me another mission. I couldn't go straight away and I began to train more. Until one day when everything just… stopped," Raven looked away, knowing, "that's when Sl…" Sonic spotted Beastboy's face and decided not to say that name in front of Terra, "the third servant of Darkening came in, I went on this mission, not as Red X, but I failed again, terribly. That was the first time I fought Darkening and he almost destroyed me. It was too much so I decided to leave. I remember that night well, it was the time I almost died, and that's when they began to chase me. I left six months ago and that's when the Red X attacks stopped, right? These cloaked men started to chase after me, and I came to you. That was six months ago, and you let me in. And I'm thankful for that!" cried Sonic, spying Robin's face, "you saved my life when you did that! So, I was living here fine until three months and a half ago, when I found out about Terra and the zinothium labs. That's when my plan went into action. When I found out about the zinothium, I stole back the belt when you weren't looking and pretended to get kidnapped or go one way to get Red X when we went after him. It all fell apart when you found out who I really was, and I couldn't tell you, it would have endangered Terra. So I continued to steal the zinothium. Six times in total, six times I stole behind your back. Until that last time, before I was found by the third servant, I went to where I had stored my zinothium and inserted every single piece of zinothium I had into the belt. The rest, as they say, is history."

"Wow, you've had a hard time," said Robin, his heart taking over and finally acknowledging Sonic as a friend, and Sonic grinned sheepishly.

"Wait," realized Raven, "the tickets, for the concert… did you steal them?"

"Um… yeah, I wanted to do something nice for you and I knew that you really wanted to go… when Beastboy was distracted, I snuck behind the counter and got you those tickets," mumbled Sonic, "also, I was the one that hacked into Beastboy and Terra's file, Cyborg, sorry."

"It's okay," said Cyborg, "wouldn't expect anything less from Red X."

"But… I think it ended for the best. I mean, I, sorry, _we_, in a way, destroyed Darkening and you guys got Terra back," smiled Sonic.

"Wait, when that third guy," Robin had caught on, "came in, was it before or after Trigon destroyed the Earth?"

"After," said Sonic, "that's what I meant by 'stopped'."

"So how did you pull that off? That night we found you out. You were in two places at once…" said Robin.

"One of Cyborg's training bots. I found one about my hight, put it in the Red X suit and made it attack you," cried Sonic, "Then I just got into the suit when it tackled me. But it's over now. Darkening's plan failed and I'm free."

"So, you are staying with us, correct?" asked Starfire but Sonic stood up.

"No, Star, I can't stay…" he said to many cries of 'what?', "I need to go and, you know, explore, and get all this behind me."

Everyone else stood up, Raven last, and Sonic said, "well, I guess this is goodbye."

Robin walked over and the two clamped hands, "travel safe, and sorry for accusing you."

"It's okay, stay good too. And before I forget, here," Sonic handed Robin the tattered Red X suit and the useless belt.

"See ya, man, and when you get back, I'll have beaten your high score on Hyper Racers 2!" chuckled Cyborg and Sonic punched his shoulder, lightly.

"See y'all!" joked Sonic.

"Hey, that's coming on great!"

"And you can keep my car, as a gift," said Sonic as Cyborg laughed.

"I will miss you, friend Sonic, may I give you one last hug?" asked Starfire and Sonic nodded, giving Starfire the opportunity to squeeze his lungs out.

"Bye, Star, have fun on Earth," wheezed Sonic as he was placed down on the ground. After he was placed down, Starfire ran off as Beastboy and Terra came over to him now.

"Dude, you better come back," said BB, grinning at the boy, "it'll be different without ya!"

"Yeah, you too, I'll miss the sound of chaos," said Sonic as he hugged his friend and turned to the girl he just freed from a stony prison, "and you! You better take care of him, you know, he _does_ mean something to some people."

"Thank you, again, for getting me out of there," said Terra as the two hugged, "see ya."

Sonic turned to say bye to Raven and found the goth to be missing. Down fallen, he turned to the others to find his guitar held out in front of them.

"We thought…" began Robin.

"… that you'd, you know…" said Cyborg.

"… That you would wish to play on your journey," finished Starfire, all three of them smiling.

"Yeah, songs about us!" grinned Beastboy.

"I'll have 'She Will Be Loved' perfect when I come back," smiled Sonic as he strapped the guitar on his back and a small bag of stuff the others had given him, it was probably filled with clothes and food, "have you seen Raven?"

"She went onto the roof, or something," said Terra, "saw her go."

"Thanks, I'll go see her, be back in a sec," said Sonic, running up the stairs onto the roof. When he was there, he saw a meditating Raven, no noise coming from her, "hey."

There was no answer so Sonic tapped her shoulder, "Rae, you in there?"

"Why are you leaving?" snapped Raven, back in her gothic, dark self.

"I need to! I mean, I've just killed a guy! Plus, you'll have Terra," said the boy and Raven stopped meditating. She turned around, very angry, "Raven?"

"You just killed someone, what does that matter?" shouted Raven, rocks beginning to fly up from the ground, "WE'VE ALL BEEN AROUND DEATH!!!!! Cyborg almost killed Brother Blood!!! Beastboy was the last person to see Terra before she was enclosed in stone!!! Starfire lost her parents!!! Slade almost killed Robin multiple times, and the other way around!!! I KILLED MY OWN FATHER!!!!!! I may have hated him but I still killed him, how can you say anything to me about death. Not when you know nothing about it. I was the reason _you_ died!!! I was the reason everyone on this planet died!!! I almost killed the others once! Every freaking time we face someone powerful, we almost die! Do not talk to me about death." Raven was now breathing heavily, tears streaming slowly down her face, "do not talk about what you know nothing of."

"Raven, I know that you've been around death, practically all your life, but I need to do this. This is a new thing for me and you could deal with it because you have the others."

"And so do you!" yelled Raven, a few tears in her eyes.

"Not the way you do… let me do this, it's for the best," said Sonic, lifting her head up to stare into her eyes, "Raven, I need to do this. Trust me."

"But… but… you're my best friend, when are you coming back?"

"I don't know, but soon, I'll come back soon." Sonic smiled, weakly and she looked back at him, "I won't leave you forever."

Raven sniffled before smiling sadly at him and untying something from her neck, "here, your _other_ guitar."

Sonic took it from her, put it in his pocket, then pulled something from his pocket and placed it in Raven's hand, "here, something to be remembered by."

Raven smiled again, putting the thing in her pocket, and walked down the stairs, followed by Sonic.

"Guys, it's been great, I'll call you when I get the chance and I will be back," smiled Sonic and he shared hugs and hand shakes with everyone again and everyone yelled goodbyes as he walked down the stairs and onto the rocky island they lived on. Everyone turned around to go onto the roof but found that Raven was gone again.

----

Sonic was whistling the Dark Reflections song, 'Evolution', as he walked onto the road connecting the island and the mainland, guitar on his back. He didn't hear the footsteps behind him until he was tapped on the shoulder.

"Miss me already, Rae?" asked Sonic before he even turned around and turned to see a smiling goth.

Raven leaped at the boy and gave him a large hug, larger than any he had received before, "thank you, thank you so much."

"No prob," said Sonic as he began to pat her back, "and don't worry, I'll be back soon."

Sonic gave her one last squeeze and she took off to the roof where the others were waiting. They watched as their friend walked over the road and only moved when he vanished from sight. Raven stayed last, remembering that he had given her something. She took it from her pocket and looked at the tiny guitar. She smiled, took one last look at the road and walked after the others.

"So, BB, who was he, really?" asked Terra as they walked down the stairs, "he never told me much, just his name and that he knew you guys."

"His name was Sonic, and he changed our lives in so many ways," began Beastboy.

"Sonic was a fun-loving human boy and he had a power, one that he loved," said Starfire.

"Yet, his power had hurt too many people…" said Cyborg.

"For him to be caught," completed Robin.

"By who?" asked Terra, her eyes shining with the glow of a curious child.

"Well," said Raven, "it was late, on a stormy night, and he was running along the street, being chased, and he jumped into the lake around the island."

"So, here I was, setting up this _brilliant_ prank…"

"Brilliant! It was everything but!"

"Be quiet Cy, so I was setting up my prank when there was this giant bang on the door…"

_**To Be Continued**_

----

Terra: yep! I came back!!!

Cyborg: that was a bit of a twist, but it explains a lot

Sonic: NOW do you believe me? Slade took your punching bag!!!!!!

Robin: yes… I need it, you wanna come?

Sonic: yeah, I'll get the corkscrews both of them laugh evilly

Moon Comix: man, im gonna miss this

Sonic: it has been cool

Raven: I liked that guitar… can I have it?

Beastboy: Rae, you ended up with it!!!!

Raven: oh yeah…

Starfire: I propose a group hug

Raven: sure, why not

Terra: I guess my spine could take it!

Robin: I'm in!

Cyborg: Everyone now!!!

Beastboy: one more as a group

Sonic: _this_ I will miss

Moon Comix: let's do this then

All eight of them have a giant group hug

Beastboy: Don't forget to review!!!!! Cause if you do…. You might get a SEQUEL!!!!!

Cyborg: and, as well as the sequel, you get COOKIES!!!!!!!

Moon Comix: Hope you liked it!!!!!!!

Everyone in the story: BYEBYE!!!!!!! JOIN US NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!!

Author's Note: Thank you all for reading this story, it has been a pleasure to write and I hope's it's been a pleasure to read. I'm just writing this for the competition I held. The titles of the story and the chapters were actually all titles of songs. I'll put them below for you.

Story: Not A Second Time by The Beatles

Chapter 1: New Beginnings by Good Charlotte

Chapter 2: Rocking the Suburbs by Ben Folds

Chapter 3: Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For by U2

Chapter 4: Losing It All by Shannon Noll

Chapter 5: Misunderstood by Robbie Williams

Chapter 6: In The End by Linkin Park

Author's Note: Sadly… no one participated! Guys!!! Come on! At least take part in the sequel!!! Thank you again, and keep an eye out for the sequel… and please review and tell me what you thought. I want to thank all who have read this story and all who have reviewed! Thanks!

Comix out!!!!


End file.
